A Rainha da Fofoca
by Lucy Charlotte Lovering
Summary: Como usar sua boca grande para salvar o dia? Quando tudo está indo por água abaixo, Ginny tem que aprender urgentemente um modo de reverter a situação utilizando seu maior poder: suas palavras. Baseado no livro homônimo de Meg Cabot.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Meg Cabot, Editora Record ou Harper Collins Publishers. Essa estória é uma paródia e não possui fins lucrativos.

**N/A**_:_ Fic com spoiler até o 7º livro, desconsiderando o epílogo. **Estou me adequando às novas regras ortográficas, portanto não estranhem modificações na ortografia, okay?** Ah, é uma NC17 ou M. Vocês já sabem o que fazer agora. Obrigada e boa leitura!

* * *

_**.:. A Rainha da Fofoca .:.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 1:_

_Jaquetas de couro falso vermelho com ombreiras_

* * *

"**Nossa indiscrição às vezes se volta contra nós**

**Quando nossas artimanhas mais profundas falham."**

**-** William Shakespeare (1564-1616), poeta e dramaturgo britânico.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Roupas. Por que as usamos? Muita gente acredita que usamos roupas por causa do pudor. Nas civilizações antigas, no entanto, as roupas foram desenvolvidas não para esconder nossas partes íntimas, mas simplesmente para manter o corpo aquecido. Em outras culturas, acreditava-se que as roupas protegessem quem as usava de magia negra; em outras ainda, tinha sentido apenas ornamental ou de exibição._

_Nesta monografia, minha intenção é explorar a história do vestuário, ou da moda, começando com os homens da Antiguidade, que usavam peles de animais para se aquecer, até o bruxo (ou bruxa) de hoje, sendo que alguns desses bruxos usavam pequenas tiras de algum material entre as nádegas (consulte: fio-dental) por razões que alguém ainda terá que conseguir explicar a esta autora._

* * *

**N**ão dá para acreditar. Não acredito que esqueci como é a cara dele! Como é que posso ter esquecido a _cara_ dele? Quer dizer, _a língua dele já entrou na minha boca_. Como é que eu pude esquecer a _cara_ de alguém cuja língua já entrou na minha boca? Até parece que existem muitos sujeitos que já enfiaram a língua na minha boca. Só foram, tipo, quatro.

E um deles foi no sétimo ano da escola. E o outro descobriu que era gay.

Merlin, que coisa mais deprimente. Tudo bem, não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora.

E também não faz TANTO tempo assim que a gente se viu pela última vez. Só faz três meses! Qualquer um esperaria que eu me lembrasse da cara de alguém com quem estou saindo há TRÊS MESES.

Mesmo que, sabe como é, nós tenhamos passado a maior parte desses três meses em países diferentes.

Ainda assim. Eu tenho a foto dele. Bom, tudo bem, não dá para ver a cara dele, já que é uma foto do... ai, Merlin... bumbum dele, pelado.

Por que alguém manda uma coisa dessas para outra pessoa? Eu não pedi uma foto do bumbum dele pelado. Era para ser erótico? Porque não foi, de jeito nenhum.

Mas vai ver que o problema sou eu. Hermione tem razão, preciso parar de ser tão inibida.

Mas é que foi mesmo muito chocante abrir uma carta para mim com uma foto enorme do bumbum do meu namorado.

E, tudo bem, eu sei que era só brincadeira, dele e dos amigos. E eu sei que Hermione diz que é uma coisa cultural, e que se eu não me lembro, os britânicos se sensibilizam muito menos com a nudez do que a maior parte dos americanos, e que, enquanto cultura, nós deveríamos nos esforçar para ser mais abertos e mais desencanados, como eles.

Além do mais, ele também deve ter pensado, como a maioria dos homens pensa, que o bumbum dele é seu melhor atributo.

Mas, mesmo assim...

Certo, não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora. Vou parar de pensar sobre o bumbum do meu namorado. Em vez disso, vou procurá-lo. Ele tem que estar aqui, em algum lugar, ele jurou que viria me buscar...

Ai, Merlin, aquele ali não pode ser ele, pode? Não, é claro que não. Por que ele estaria usando uma jaqueta daquelas? A menos que esteja sendo irônico. Ou que seja o Michael Jackson, é claro. Ele é o único homem que me vem à mente que usaria couro falso vermelho com ombreiras. A menos que fosse um dançarino de break profissional.

NÃO PODE ser ele. Ai, Merlin, por favor, não permita que seja ele...

Ai, não, ele está olhando para cá... está olhando para cá! Olhe para baixo, olhe para baixo, não faça contato visual com o sujeito de jaqueta de couro falso com ombreiras. Tenho certeza de que ele deve ser um homem muito simpático, é uma pena que precise comprar casacos de segunda mão dos anos 1980 no Exército da Salvação.

Mas eu não quero que esse cara descubra que eu estava olhando para ele, vai achar que eu estou a fim ou algo do tipo.

Não que eu tenha preconceito contra quem mora na rua, não tenho: sei que alguns de nós estamos a apenas certos salários de distância de nos tornarmos bruxos sem-teto. Alguns de nós, aliás, estão a menos de um salário de nos tornarmos bruxos sem-teto. Alguns de nós, aliás, andam tão duros que continuam morando com os pais.

Mas não vou pensar sobre o assunto agora.

O negócio é que não quero que Dean chegue aqui e me encontre conversando com um sem-teto qualquer usando jaqueta vermelha de couro falso de dançar break. Quer dizer, esta não é, de jeito nenhum, a primeira impressão que quero passar. Não que, sabe como é, esta fosse a PRIMEIRA impressão que ele teria de mim, já que estamos juntos há três meses e tudo mais. Mas vai ser a primeira impressão que ele vai ter da Nova Eu, a que ele ainda não conhece...

Muito bem, muito bem, agora está tudo certo. Ele parou de olhar.

Ai, Merlin, que horror. Não acredito que seja assim que os bruxos são recebidos na minha terra natal. Quem chega é conduzido por uma passarela e fica todo mundo OLHANDO para nós... Parece que decepciono cada um que está aqui por não ser quem esperam. Isto é algo muito deselegante de se fazer com bruxos que passaram seis horas em um avião, oito no meu caso, se contar o voo de Ann Arbor para Nova York. Dez, se contar as duas horas de espera pela conexão no aeroporto JFK... E depois dizem que somos bruxos. Como, se não podemos nem mesmo aparatar em longas distâncias?

Espere. Será que o jaquetinha-vermelha-de-couro-falso-de-dançar-break estava me olhando de novo?

Ai, Merlin, estava SIM! O jaqueta-vermelha-de-couro-falso-com-ombreiras ficou me medindo, total!

Ai, Merlin, que vergonha. É por causa da minha lingerie, eu SEI. Como é que ele sabe? Quer dizer, como ele sabe que não estou usando lingerie nenhuma? É verdade que não dá para ver a marca da calcinha na minha roupa, mas, até onde ele sabe, eu podia estar de fio-dental. Eu DEVIA ter colocado um fio-dental. Hermione tinha razão.

Mas é tão desconfortável quando entra na...

Eu SABIA que não devia ter escolhido um vestido tão apertado para viajar, apesar de eu mesma ter subido a barra da saia para cima do joelho, para não tropeçar nela.

Mas, para começo de conversa, estou congelando: como pode estar tão frio em agosto, o auge do VERÃO?

E em segundo, esta seda é toda justinha, por isso a questão da marca da calcinha.

Mesmo assim, todo mundo da loja disse que ficou ótimo em mim... apesar de eu não ter achado que um vestido mandarim (ainda que fosse vintage) pudesse mesmo cair bem em mim, já que sou branca e tudo mais.

Mas quero estar bonita, porque faz tanto tempo que ele não me vê, e de fato perdi quinze quilos, e não ia dar para ver que emagreci tanto se tivesse descido do avião de moletom. Não é assim que as celebridades sempre aparecem na _Us Weekly_ naquela seção "Onde ela estava com a cabeça?". Sabe, quando descem do avião de moletom e aquelas botas de camurça do ano passado, com o cabelo todo maluco? Se você quer ser uma celebridade, tem que ter CARA de celebridade, mesmo quando está desembarcando de um avião.

Não que eu seja alguma celebridade, mas quero estar bonita. Eu me esforcei tanto, não comi nem um único farelo de pão durante três meses e...

Espere. E se ele não me reconhecer? Falando sério. Quer dizer, realmente perdi quinze quilos e cortei o cabelo e tal...

Ai, Merlin, será que ele está por aqui e não me reconheceu? Será que eu já passei reto por ele? Será que eu devia voltar para aquela coisa parecida com uma passarela e olhar? Mas daí vou parecer uma idiota completa. O que eu faço? Ai, Merlin, isto é tão injusto, eu queria ficar bonita para ele, não ficar empacada num aeroporto só porque estou tão diferente que nem o meu namorado me reconhece! E se ele achar que não vim e simplesmente voltar para casa? Eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum (bom, tenho noventa galeões, mas eles têm que durar até meu voo de volta, no fim do mês)...

O JAQUETINHA VERMELHA DE COURO FALSO CONTINUA OLHANDO PARA CÁ!! Ai, Merlin, o que será que ele quer comigo?

E se ele fizer parte de algum tipo de esquema de escravidão bruxa que atua em aeroportos? E se ele fica aqui o tempo todo procurando bruxas turistas, jovens e inocentes de Ann Arbor, no estado do Michigan, para serem sequestradas e mandadas para a Arábia Saudita para se tornarem a décima sétima noiva de algum xeique? Li um livro em que isso tinha acontecido uma vez... mas devo dizer que a bruxa parece ter gostado bastante. Mas só porque no fim o xeique se divorciou de todas as outras esposas e ficou só com ela porque, além de ser pura, a garota era boa de cama.

E se ele simplesmente pegar as bruxas para pedir resgate em vez de vendê-las? Só que não sou rica, de jeito nenhum! Sei que este vestido parece caro, mas comprei na Vintage to Witches por doze nuques (com meu desconto de funcionária)!

E o meu pai não tem dinheiro nenhum. Ele ainda trabalha no Ministério, pelo amor de Merlin! Será que consigo tirar minha varinha da bolsa sem ele notar?

_Não me sequestre, não me sequestre, não me sequestre..._

Espere, que negócio é este aqui? Um ponto de encontro. Ah, maravilha! Serviço ao cliente! É o que eu vou fazer: vou mandar um recado para Dean. Assim ele pode vir aqui me encontrar. E vou estar a salvo do Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break; ele não vai ter coragem de me sequestrar e de mandar para a Arábia Saudita na frente do cara que dá recados...

- Olá, você parece perdida. O que posso fazer por você?

Ah, o cara da cabine é tão legal! Mas aquela gravata foi mesmo uma má escolha.

- Oi, meu nome é Ginny Weasley – eu respondo. – Meu namorado, Dean Thomas, deveria ter vindo me buscar. Só que parece que ele não está aqui, e...

- Quer que eu mande um recado para ele, então?

- Ah, quero sim. Você faria isto? É que tem um cara me seguindo, está vendo ali? Acho que ele pode ser sequestrador ou operador de um esquema de escravidão...

- Qual deles?

Não quero apontar, mas sinto que tenho uma obrigação, sabe como é, de delatar o Jaquetinha Vermelha de Dançar Break às autoridades, ou pelo menos ao atendente da cabine do ponto de encontro, porque ele parece MESMO muito esquisito com aquela jaqueta e CONTINUA olhando para mim, de um jeito muito grosseiro mesmo, ou pelo menos muito sugestivo, como se quisesse me sequestrar.

- Ali – eu digo, apontando com a cabeça na direção do Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break. – Aquele ali com a jaqueta horrorosa de ombreiras. Está vendo? Ele está olhando para cá.

- Ah, certo. – O atendente da cabine do ponto de encontro assente com a cabeça. – Já vi. Muito ameaçador. Espere um instante, vou chamar seu namorado aqui, e ele vai poder detonar com este esquisitão como ele merece, espere só um segundo. DEAN THOMAS. DEAN THOMAS, A SENHORITA WEASLEY O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO. DEAN THOMAS, POR FAVOR, A SENHORITA WEASLEY O ESPERA NO PONTO DE ENCONTRO. Que tal? O que achou disso?

- Ah, foi ótimo – eu digo, em tom de incentivo, porque sinto um pouco de pena dele. Quer dizer, deve ser difícil ficar sentado em uma cabine o dia inteiro, berrando em um alto-falante. – Foi mesmo muito...

- Gi?

Dean! Finalmente!

Só que, quando eu me viro para olhar, é o Jaqueta Vermelha de Dançar Break.

Só que...

Só que ERA Dean, o tempo todo.

E eu simplesmente não o reconheci porque fiquei distraída com a jaqueta... a jaqueta mais horrorosa que eu já vi. Além do mais, parece que ele cortou o cabelo. E não ficou muito bom.

Na verdade, ficou meio ameaçador.

- Ah – digo. É extremamente difícil esconder minha confusão. E o meu desapontamento. – Dean. Oi.

Atrás do vidro da cabine do ponto de encontro, o atendente cai na maior gargalhada.

E percebo, com uma pontada, que fiz a mesma coisa de sempre.

De novo.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá, leitores!

Esta fic, apesar de ser uma H/G, é uma Universo Alternativo juntamente com uma Pós-Hogwarts. Então já vou avisando que se você quiser ler uma fic normalzinha, pode voltar à página principal do site e ler qualquer outra coisa.

Aviso também para quem gostar de fics agitadas, que pode dando tchauzinho. A Rainha é uma fic romântica que trata da mente e de problemas _humanos_, como as obras de Machado de Assis (nossa, será que sou boa o bastante para estar no nível dele? XD). Os bruxos são tão humanos quanto os trouxas e é sobre isso que quero tratar: de problemas e situações de bruxos jovens, ligados em coisas trouxas como moda, amor, festas, etc.

Porém, se você tiver a cabeça aberta, gostar de novidades, de uma linguagem divertida (modéstia a parte) e não se importar de ler bastante...

So, welcome to A Rainha da Fofoca - fic que mistura Universo Alternativo com Pós-Hogwarts!

Esse é ainda o primeiro capítulo... podem aguardar que os próximos serão muito melhores. Oh, desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar: meu nome é Lucy Lovering e estarei aqui falando com vocês sobre a fic ou adiantando coisas sobre o próximo capítulo.

Mas por enquanto é só, muito obrigada para todos que estão lendo agora! Essa é da minha amiga **Padma**: "A força da tua review é a velocidade da minha atualização". (Ou será o contrário? ;D) Ótima! So... Review se gostarem, please!

Até mais, gente!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2:_

_Entre luzinhas de leitura e festas em família_

* * *

"**Fofoca não é escândalo e não é algo simplesmente malicioso.**

**Não passa de conversa sobre a raça humana, praticada por aqueles que a amam."**

- Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978), poeta e escritora norte-americana.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_O primeiro tecido de que se tem notícia era feito de fibras naturais como casca de árvore, algodão e cânhamo. Fibras animais só começaram a ser empregados no final do período neolítico, por culturas que (diferentemente de seus ancestrais nômades) foram capazes de estabelecer comunidades estáveis, perto das quais ovelhas podiam pastar, e onde era possível montar teares._

_Ainda assim, os antigos egípcios se recusaram a usar lã até depois da conquista de Alexandre, obviamente devido ao fato de que este tecido pinica em climas mais quentes._

* * *

**Dois dias antes, em Ann Arbor (ou talvez sejam três dias... espere, que horas são nos Estados Unidos?).**

* * *

- **V**ocê vai comprometer seus princípios feministas – é o que Hermione não para de dizer.

- Pare com isso – eu digo.

- Falando sério. Não tem nada a ver com você. Desde que você conheceu esse cara...

- Mione, eu o amo. Qual o problema de eu querer estar com a pessoa que eu amo?

- Não tem nada de errado em querer estar com essa pessoa – Mione responde. – O que é errado é você colocar toda a sua carreira em modo de espera enquanto ele termina os estudos.

- E que carreira é essa, Mione? – Não dá para acreditar que estou tendo essa conversa. De novo.

Isso sem contar que ela resolveu estacionar bem ao lado dos salgadinhos e dos molhinhos, quando sabe muito bem que eu ainda estou querendo perder mais dois quilos.

Ah, tanto faz. Pelo menos Hermione está usando a saia rodada mexicana branca e preta que escolhi para ela na loja, apesar de ela ter dito que o modelo deixava o bumbum dela grande demais. Não deixa. A não ser, talvez, de um jeito bom.

- Você sabe – Mione diz. – A carreira que você poderia ter se simplesmente se mudasse para Nova York comigo quando voltasse da Inglaterra, em vez de...

- Eu já disse que não vou discutir esse assunto com você hoje – respondo. – Esta é a minha festa de formatura, Mione. Será que você não pode me deixar aproveitar?

- Não – Mione responde. – Porque você está sendo uma idiota e sabe muito bem disso.

Ron, meu irmão e namorado de Hermione, aproxima-se e enfia uma batatinha sabor _barbecue_ em um molhinho de cebola.

Hummm... Batatinha com sabor _barbecue_. Talvez, se eu comer só uma...

- Qual a idiotice que Ginny está aprontando agora? – ele pergunta, mastigando.

Mas nunca dá para comer só uma batatinha sabor _barbecue_. Nunca.

Ron é alto e magrelo. Nunca precisou perder mais que dois quilos na vida toda. Ele até precisa usar um cinto para a calça Levi's não cair. É um modelo de couro de dragão trançado. Mas, para ele, couro trançado funciona.

O que não funciona, é claro, é o boné de Quadribol da Universidade de Michigan. Mas eu nunca consegui convencê-lo de que bonés de Quadribol, usados como acessório, ficam errados em todo mundo. Tirando crianças e jogadores de Quadribol _de verdade_.

- Ela continua querendo ficar aqui depois que voltar da Inglaterra – Hermione explica, pegando uma batatinha e enfiando no ketchup –, em vez de se mudar para Nova York conosco e dar início à vida de verdade.

Hermione também não precisa prestar atenção ao que come. Sempre teve um metabolismo naturalmente rápido. Quando estudávamos juntas, ela comia de tudo no almoço e nunca engordou uma grama. O meu almoço? Um ovo cozido, uma única laranja e uma coxa de frango. E eu era a gorducha. Ah, era sim.

- Mione – eu digo. – Tenho uma vida de verdade aqui. Tenho um lugar para morar...

- Na casa de seus pais!

- ...e um emprego que eu adoro...

- Como subgerente de um brechó! Isso não é carreira!

- Eu já disse – afirmo, pelo que deve ser a milésima vez – que vou ficar morando aqui para economizar dinheiro. Depois Dean e eu vamos nos mudar para Londres, quando ele terminar o mestrado. Só falta mais um semestre.

- Quem é Dean mesmo? – Ron quer saber. E Hermione dá um soco no ombro dele.

- Ai – Ron diz.

- Você se lembra – Mione diz. – Aquele aluno de pós-graduação que era assistente dos residentes do alojamento estudantil McCracken. Aquele sobre o qual Ginny não parou de falar o verão todo.

- Ah, certo, o Di. Aquele que organizava partidas ilegais de pôquer no sétimo andar.

Caio na gargalhada.

- Aquele não é Dean! Ele não joga. Está estudando para ser professor de jovens bruxos, para que possa preservar nosso recurso mais precioso... a próxima geração.

- O cara que mandou para você a foto do bumbum dele pelado?

Engulo em seco.

- Hermione _falou_ sobre isso para você?

- Eu queria ouvir uma opinião masculina – Hermione diz e dá de ombros. – Sabe como é, para ver se ele tinha alguma ideia de que tipo de indivíduo faria algo assim.

Vindo de Hermione, que é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço do mundo inteiro, realmente parecia uma explicação bastante razoável. Olho para Ron com ar questionador. Ele realmente sabe muita coisa.

Mas Ron também dá de ombros.

- Não pude ajudar nem um pouco. Afinal, nunca tirei uma foto do meu próprio bumbum.

- Dean não tirou uma foto do próprio bumbum – corrijo. – Foram os amigos dele que tiraram.

- Que coisa mais homoerótica – Ron comenta. – Por que você o chama de Dean se tomo mundo o chama de Di?

- Porque Di é nome de esportista – respondo. – E Dean não é esportista. Ele está fazendo mestrado em Feitiços. Algum dia, vai ensinar crianças em Hogwarts. Por acaso pode haver algum trabalho mais importante do que esse? E ele não é gay. Dessa vez eu conferi.

As sobrancelhas de Ron se erguem.

- Você _checou_? Como? Espere... não quero saber.

- Ela só gosta de fingir que ele é o _príncipe_ Dean – Mione diz. – Bem, então, onde mesmo eu estava?

- Ginny estava fazendo alguma idiotice – Ron se lembra, ajudando Hermione. – Então, espere. Quanto tempo faz que você não vê o sujeito? Três meses?

- Mais ou menos isso – respondo.

- Merlin – Ron sacode a cabeça. – O cara vai pular total em cima de você quando descer daquele avião.

- Dean não é assim – digo, cheia de ternura. – Ele é romântico. Provavelmente vai querer que eu me acostume e me recupere da diferença de fuso horário na cama _king size_ dele com lençóis de algodão com fios incontáveis. Ele vai me levar café-da-manhã na cama... um café-da-manhã inglês fofo com... coisas inglesas.

- Tipo abóbora fervida? – Mione pergunta com inocência fingida.

- Bela tentativa – digo. – Mas Dean sabe que não gosto de abóbora. Ele perguntou na última carta se tem alguma comida de que eu não goste, e já o informei a respeito da coisa da abóbora.

- É melhor você torcer para que o café-da-manhã não seja a única coisa que ele vai levar para você na cama – Ron tem um ar sombrio. – Se não, de que adianta viajar meio mundo para se encontrar com ele?

Esse é o problema de Ron. Ele não é nada romântico. Fico mesmo surpresa de ver que ele e Mione estão juntos há tanto tempo. Deve ser aquela coisa de opostos se atraem ou coisa do tipo. Ainda bem que Hermione também é muito prática.

- Ainda assim não consegui entender por que você vai voltar à Inglaterra para se encontrar com ele – Ron diz. – Quer dizer, um cara com quem você nem foi para a cama, que obviamente não conhece você muito bem, já que nem sabe sobre a sua aversão por abóboras, e acha que você ia gostar de ver a foto do bumbum pelado de alguém.

- Você sabe muito bem o por quê – Hermione responde. – É que Ginny está na seca.

- Hermione! – exclamo.

- Ah, certo – Mione diz, revirando os olhos. – E ele salvou a vida dela.

- Quem salvou a vida de quem? – Angelina, minha cunhada, aparece e se intromete, porque descobriu os molhinhos que estavam ali.

- O novo namorado de Ginny – diz Mione.

- Ginny tem um novo namorado? – Angel, dá para ver, está tentando cortar os carboidratos. Só está colocando talos de salsão no molhinho. Ou quem sabe seja algo que o curandeiro disse a ela para comer. Afinal, ela está grávida de três meses. – Como é que eu não fiquei sabendo? O SGC deve estar com problemas.

- SGC? – Ron repete, com as sobrancelhas ruivas arqueadas.

- O Sistema Ginny de Comunicação – Mione explica a ele. – Por onde você tem andado?

- Ah, tudo bem – Ron vira sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Eu contei tudo para o George – digo e olho com ódio para os três. Algum dia eu pego meu irmão George por causa desse negócio de Sistema Ginny de Comunicação. Era engraçado quando éramos pequenos, mas agora estou com 22 anos!

- Ele não contou para você, Angel?

Angel parece confusa.

- Contou o quê?

Suspiro.

- Uma caloura do segundo andar deixou sua poção ferver em cima da chapa do grill que ela tinha no quarto, o que é proibido, e o corredor ficou cheio de fumaça e tiveram que evacuar o prédio – explico.

Eu sempre adoro contar a história de como Dean e eu nos conhecemos. Porque é a coisa mais romântica do mundo. Algum dia, quando Dean e eu estivermos casados e morarmos em uma casa vitoriana caindo aos pedaços, em Londres, em um povoado bruxo, com a nossa coruja das torres, Sky, e nossos quatro filhos, Dean Jr., Virgínia, Maya e Luke, e eu for famosa (fazendo sei-lá-o-quê que vou fazer), e Dean for diretor de Hogwarts, ensinando crianças a arte da magia, e eu for entrevistada pela _Vogue_ bruxa, vou poder contar esta história (e estarei moderníssima, vestida de Chanel vintage da cabeça aos pés), enquanto dou risada e sirvo uma xícara perfeita de chá francês para a repórter no terraço dos fundos, que será decorado inteiramente de palha branca e chintz, tudo de muito bom gosto.

- Bom, eu estava no banho – prossigo –, por isso não senti o cheiro da fumaça, nem ouvi o alarme disparar, nem nada. Até que Dean entrou no banheiro feminino e gritou "Fogo!" e...

- É verdade que os banheiros femininos do alojamento McCracken têm chuveiros coletivos? – Ron quer saber.

- É verdade – Angelina informa, em tom ameno. Ela também estudou na mesma faculdade que a gente. – Tomávamos banho juntas. Às vezes, ensaboávamos as costas uma das outras enquanto ficávamos fofocando sobre o que aprontávamos na noite anterior.

Ron fica olhando Angel com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está zoando comigo?

- Não vê que ela está brincando com você, Ron? – Mione diz, e pega mais uma batatinha. – Ela está inventando.

- Isso acontece o tempo todo naquele seriado, _Beverly Hills Bordello_ - Ron se defende.

- Nós não tomávamos banhos todas juntas – digo. – Quer dizer, eu e Mione às vezes tomávamos...

- Fale mais sobre o assunto, por favor – Ron abre uma nova cerveja amanteigada.

- Não fale – disse Hermione. – Você só vai incentivá-lo.

- Que parte você estava lavando quando ele entrou? – o tom de voz de Angel ia do abismado ao interessado. – Tinha outra garota com você na hora? Que parte ela estava lavando? Ou estava ajudando _você_ a se lavar?

- Não – respondo. – Era só eu. E, naturalmente, quando vi um cara no banheiro das garotas, eu berrei.

- Fez bem – Ron disse. – E pegou uma toalha, espero.

- Sim. Então, peguei uma toalha e o cara... não dava para ver direito com aquele monte de vapor, fumaça e tudo mais... aí, ele disse, com a voz mais linda que já se ouviu: "Senhorita, o prédio está pegando fogo. Acho que você precisa sair".

- Então, espere – Ron diz. – O cara viu você pelada?

- Sem nadinha – Angelina confirma.

- Então, àquela altura, os corredores estavam todos cheios e eu não enxergava nada, por isso ele pegou na minha mão e me guiou para fora com toda segurança, e daí a gente começou a conversar... eu de toalha e tudo o mais. E foi quando percebi que ele era o amor da minha vida.

- Com base em uma única conversa – Mione parece bem cética. Mas, bem, como ela esperou sete anos para começar a namorar meu irmão, não dá para esperar que ela entenda o que eu sinto em relação à Dean.

- Bem – eu digo –, nós ficamos nos agarrando o resto da noite também. E é por isso que eu sei que ele não é gay. Quer dizer, _aquilo_ ficou bem duro.

Ron engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Então, bem – tento pôr a conversa nos eixos novamente –, ficamos nos agarrando a noite toda. Mas daí ele teve que voltar para a Inglaterra no dia seguinte, porque era o fim do semestre...

- ...E agora que Ginny finalmente se formou, ela vai para Londres para passar o resto do verão com ele – Hermione termina para mim. – Depois vai ficar lá para apodrecer, igualzinho à...

- Vamos lá, Mione – interrompo rapidinho. – Você prometeu.

Ela só fez uma careta para mim.

- Escute, Ginny – Ron pega outra cerveja. – Eu sei que esse cara é o amor da sua vida e tudo o mais. Mas você tem o próximo semestre inteiro para ficar com ele. Tem certeza de que não quer passar o resto do verão conosco na França?

- Nem se dê ao trabalho, Ron – Hermione diz. – Eu já perguntei a ela oito milhões de vezes.

- Você mencionou que nós vamos ficar em um _château_ francês do século XVII com vinhedo próprio, empoleirado no topo de uma colina, com vista para um vale verdejante, cortado por um rio comprido e preguiçoso?

- Hermione me contou – eu digo. – E é muito gentil da sua parte me convidar. Apesar de você não estar exatamente em condição de convidar os outros, porque, por acaso, o _château_ pertence a um dos seus amigos de Hogwarts, e não a você.

- Este é um detalhe ínfimo – retruca Ron. – Podemos convidar mais alguém para nos ajudar.

- Ah, mas é claro! – diz Hermione irônica. – Mais mão-de-obra escrava para a empresa de casamentos amadora dele. – E diante da expressão confusa de Angel, explica: - É um amigo de Hogwarts de Ron. Tem um castelo antigo na França num povoado bruxo que foi do padrinho dele e agora aluga algumas vezes durante o verão para a realização de casamentos. Nós partimos amanhã para passar um mês inteiro no _château_, de graça, em troca de ajudar nos casamentos.

- Um lugar para a realização de casamentos? – Angel repete. – Quer dizer, tipo Las Vegas?

- É isso mesmo – eu respondo. – Só que é de bom gosto. E a passagem é bem mais cara. E não tem bufê de café-da-manhã.

Alguém puxa a barra do meu vestido e eu olho para baixo. A filha mais velha de meu irmão Bill, Victoire, está me estendendo um colar feito de macarrão.

- Tia Ginny – ela diz. – Pra você. Eu que fiz. Para sua formatura.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Victoire. – Eu me ajoelho, para que Vicky possa passar o colar por cima da minha cabeça.

- A tinta ainda não secou. – Victoire aponta para as manchas de tinta azul e vermelha que agora foram transferidas do macarrão para a parte da frente do meu vestido de festa cor-de-rosa Suzy Perette de 1954 (que não foi nada barato, apesar de meu desconto para funcionária).

- Tudo bem, Vicky – digo. Porque, afinal de contas, ela só tem quatro anos. – É lindo.

- Ah, você está aqui! – Tia-avó Muriel vem cambaleando na nossa direção, apontando para mim. – Procurei você em todo lugar, Molly. Está na hora da _Doutora Quinn_.

- Tia. – Aprumo o corpo para pegar o braço fininho como um graveto dela, antes que perca o equilíbrio. Vejo que ela já conseguiu derrubar alguma coisa por cima da túnica verde de _crepe de chine_ de 1960 que eu peguei para ela na loja. Por sorte, as manchas de tinta do colar de macarrão que Victoire fez para ela escondem um pouco da sujeira. – Eu sou Ginny. Não Molly. Mamãe está ali, perto das mesas de sobremesas. E o que a senhora andou bebendo?

Pego a garrafa na mão de titia e cheiro o conteúdo. De acordo com a combinação que fizemos em família, seria preenchida de cerveja sem álcool, depois fechada novamente, devido à incapacidade de tia Muriel de controlar a bebida, o que já resultou no que mamãe gosta de chamar de "incidentes". Mamãe tinha esperança de evitar qualquer "incidente" na minha festa de formatura, dando só cerveja sem álcool para ela (mas sem informar a ela a respeito desse pequeno detalhe, é claro). Porque senão ela teria feito a maior confusão, iria dizer que nós estávamos tentando acabar com a diversão de uma senhora de mais de cem anos e tudo o mais.

Mas não sei dizer se a cerveja dentro da garrafa é mesmo sem álcool. Colocamos as cervejas falsificadas em um cantinho especial da geladeira. Mas ela pode ter conseguido arrumar a coisa de verdade em algum lugar. Ela é espertinha assim.

Ou vai ver que ela só ACHA que tomou a coisa certa e, por consequência, pensa que está bêbada.

- Ginny? – tia Muriel parece desconfiada. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar na faculdade?

- Eu me formei na faculdade em maio, titia – respondo. Bem, mais ou menos. Isso sem contar os dois meses que passei em recuperação, para conseguir a nota que eu precisava em língua estrangeira para poder me formar. – Esta é a minha festa de formatura. Bem, minha festa de formatura-barra-despedida.

- Despedida? – a desconfiança de titia se transforma em indignação. – Para onde você acha que vai?

- Para a Inglaterra, titia, depois de amanhã – respondo. – Para visitar meu namorado. Está lembrada? Nós falamos sobre isto.

- Namorado? – tia Muriel fica olhando para Ron, estupefata. – Não é aquele ali?

- Não, titia – respondo. – Aquele é meu irmão, Ron, namorado de Hermione. A senhora se lembra de Hermione Granger, certo, tia Muriel? Ela vinha aqui nas férias, sempre.

- Ah, a filha dos trouxas – tia Muriel aperta os olhos na direção de Hermione. – Agora me lembrei de você. Achei mesmo que tinha visto seus pais perto da churrasqueira. Você e Ginny vão cantar aquela musiquinha que sempre cantam quando estão juntas?

Hermione e eu tocamos olhares de pavor. Ron comemora.

- Hey, é isso aí! – Angelina diz. – Qual era mesmo a música que vocês costumavam cantar? Tipo no show de talentos ou qualquer coisa dessas?

Lanço um olhar de alerta a Angel, já que Victoire continua por perto, e respondo:

- _Little pitchers_.

Pela cara dela, é óbvio que não faz a menor ideia do que eu estou falando. Suspiro e começo a conduzir tia Muriel na direção da casa.

- É melhor entrar, tia Muriel – eu digo. – Ou vai perder seu programa.

- Mas e a música? – ela quer saber.

- Vamos cantar a música mais tarde, senhora Weasley – Mione garante a ela.

- Eu vou cobrar – Ron lança uma piscadela.

Hermione diz "nos seus sonhos" para ele, só movendo os lábios. Ron manda um beijo para ela por cima do gargalo da garrafa.

Os dois são tão fofos juntos... Não posso esperar para chegar a Londres para que Dean e eu possamos ser fofos juntos também.

- Vamos, tia Muriel – eu digo. – A _Doutora Quinn_ está começando agora.

- Ah, que bom – diz tia Muriel. Para Hermione, confidencia: - Eu não ligo nem um pouco para aquela boba da Doutora Quinn. É aquele gostosão que está sempre com ela... dele, eu nunca me canso!

- Certo, tia Muriel – eu me apresso em dizer, quando Hermione cospe toda a cerveja amanteigada que tinha acabado de colocar na boca. – Vamos entrar logo, antes que perca seu programa...

Mal avançamos alguns metros no pátio, no entanto, e logo somos paradas por Kingsley Shacklebolt, o Ministro da Magia, com a namorada bonita dele, Madame Rosmerta, radiante em um sári cor-de-rosa, ao lado. Não sei como meu pai conseguiu fazer o Ministro da Magia vir até a América do Norte só para minha festa de formatura. Talvez falando que Comensais da Morte poderiam invadir Ann Arbor. Tanto faz.

- Meus parabéns pela sua formatura – Shacklebolt me cumprimenta.

- Sim – Madame Rosmerta concorda. – E, se nos permite dizer, você está muito magra e adorável.

- Ah, obrigada – respondo. – Muito obrigada mesmo!

- E o que vai fazer agora que se formou em... No que mesmo? – o Ministro quer saber. É uma pena ele estar usando um protetor de bolso, mas se eu não consegui fazer nem com que meu próprio pai desistisse desse troço, então é bem improvável que eu consiga fazer algum avanço nesse sentido com o Ministro da Magia.

- História da moda – respondo.

- História da moda? Eu não sabia que a sua faculdade oferecia cursos nessa área – diz o Ministro.

- Ah, não oferece. O meu programa de graduação foi individualizado. Sabe como é, quando você decide por conta própria as cadeiras que vai cursar?

- Mas história da moda? – Shacklebolt parece preocupado. – Há muitas oportunidades disponíveis nessa área no Mundo Bruxo?

- Ah, toneladas – respondo, tentando não me lembrar de como, no fim de semana passado mesmo, peguei um exemplar do _Profeta Dominical_ e vi que todos os empregos ligados à moda (e a promoção de vendas) dos classificados ou não exigiam exatamente diploma de bacharel ou exigiam anos de experiência no ramo, algo que não tenho. – Posso conseguir um emprego no Instituto do Vestuário no Museu Metropolitano. – Como faxineira, é claro. – Ou figurinista da Broadway. – Sabe como é, se todos os figurinistas do mundo morrerem ao mesmo tempo. – Ou posso até ser compradora de uma loja refinada como a Saks Fifty Avenue. – Isso se eu tivesse escutado a minha mãe, que insistiu para que eu trabalhasse no Gringotes.

- Como assim, compradora? – tia Muriel parece escandalizada. – Você vai ser estilista, não compradora! Ah, esta menina rasga e costura as roupas dela de um jeito todo esquisito desde que tinha idade suficiente para segurar uma varinha – ela explica ao Ministro e à Madame Rosmerta, que olham para mim como se tia Muriel tivesse acabado de informar que eu gosto de ficar dançando as músicas d'As Esquisitonas pelada no meu tempo livre.

- Ahn – digo, com uma risada nervosa. – Era só um passatempo. – Não menciono, é claro, que eu só fazia isso (reinventava minhas roupas) porque nós não tínhamos dinheiro para comprar roupas novas, então eu tinha que, de algum modo, transformar as roupas velhas de mamãe em algo interessante e jovem.

E é por isso, claro, que gosto tanto das roupas vintage. Elas são muito bem-feitas e podem ser renovadas com simples ajustes.

- Passatempo o caramba. Está vendo essa blusa aqui? – tia Muriel aponta para sua túnica manchada. – Ela tingiu pessoalmente. Era cor de laranja, e agora, olhe só para ela! E ela cortou as mangas para ficar mais sexy, bem como eu pedi!

- É uma blusa muito bonita mesmo – diz Madame Rosmerta gentilmente. – Tenho certeza de que Ginny irá longe com tanto talento.

- Ah. – Sinto que meu rosto ficou da cor de uma beterraba. – Quer dizer, eu nunca poderia... sabe como é. Viver disso. É só um passatempo.

- Ah, que bom – o Ministro parece aliviado. – Ninguém deve passar quatro anos em uma boa faculdade para depois ganhar a vida costurando!

- Seria mesmo o maior desperdício! – concordo, preferindo não comentar com ele que passarei o primeiro semestre depois da formatura com o mesmo emprego de subgerente de loja enquanto espero meu namorado se formar.

Tia Muriel parece inconformada.

- Por que o senhor se preocupa? – ela me dá uma cotovelada. – Os quatro anos foram de graça mesmo. Não importa o que vai fazer com o que aprendeu lá.

Shacklebolt e Madame Rosmerta e eu trocamos sorrisos, todos igualmente acanhados com a explosão de tia Muriel.

- Os seus pais devem ter muito orgulho de você – continuou Madame Rosmerta, ainda com um agradável sorriso nos lábios. – Quer dizer, por ter tanta segurança a ponto de estudar uma coisa tão... obscura, quando tantos jovens qualificados não conseguem nem arrumar emprego no Mundo Bruxo nos dias de hoje. É muito corajoso da sua parte.

- Ah – engulo a ânsia de vômito que sempre me parece subir à garganta quando penso sobre meu futuro. É melhor não pensar sobre o assunto agora. É melhor pensar em como vou me divertir com Dean. – Bem, sou corajosa mesmo.

- Vou dizer, é corajosa mesmo – tia Muriel apoia. – Ela vai para Inglaterra depois de amanhã para transar com algum fulano que mal conhece.

- Bom, agora precisamos entrar – agarro a mão de titia, puxando-a. – Muito obrigada por virem, Shacklebolt e Madame Rosmerta!

- Ah, espere. Isto aqui é para você, Ginny. – Madame Rosmerta coloca uma caixa embrulhada com papel de presente na minha mão.

- Ah, muito obrigada – exclamo. – Não precisava!

- Não é nada mesmo – ela diz com uma risada. – É só uma luzinha de leitura. Seus pais disseram que você iria viajar, então pensei que, se você for ler no trem ou algo assim...

- Bem, muito obrigada mesmo – repito. – Vai ser mesmo muito útil. Tchauzinho, então.

- Luzinha de leitura – tia Muriel resmunga enquanto a afasto, apressada, de perto do Ministro e de sua namorada. – Pra ser o Ministro ele bem que poderia dar uma coisinha melhor! Quem diabos vai querer uma luzinha de leitura?

- Muita gente – respondo. – É muito útil ter uma.

Tia Muriel diz uma palavra muito feia. Ficarei feliz quando ela estiver bem acomodada e segura na frente da reprise de _Doutora Quinn_.

Mas, antes que eu possa fazer isso, há muitos obstáculos que precisamos transpor, inclusive Percy.

- Minha irmãzinha! – Percy exclama, tirando os olhos da criancinha que ele colocou em um caldeirão ao lado da mesa de piquenique, em cuja boca enfia colheradas de purê de batata. – Não acredito que está se formando na faculdade! Fico me sentindo tão velho!

- Você é velho – titia observa.

Mas Percy apenas a ignora, como costuma fazer quando se trata de tia Muriel.

- Audrey e eu estamos tão orgulhosos de você. – Os olhos por detrás das grossas lentes que ele usa se enchem de lágrimas. Foi uma pena ele não ter me escutado quando falei sobre usar calças na altura das canelas. Não sei como os homens podem achar isso legal. – Não só pela coisa de se formar, mas por... bem, você sabe. A perda de peso. Mesmo. Você está simplesmente fantástica. E... bem, nós compramos uma coisinha para você. – Ele coloca um pacotinho embrulhado para presente na minha mão. – Não é nada de mais... sabe como é, comigo sem emprego e Molly ocupando todo o tempo de Audrey e tudo o mais. Mas achei que uma luzinha de leitura seria útil para você. Sei como você adora ler.

- Uau – digo, mesmo sem gostar realmente de ler. – Muito obrigada, Percy. Foi mesmo muita consideração da sua parte.

Tia Muriel começa a dizer alguma coisa, mas aperto a mão dela com muita força.

- Ai – ela reclama. – Da próxima vez por que não me azara?

- Bem, preciso levar tia Muriel para dentro – explico. – Está na hora da _Doutora Quinn_.

Percy olha para titia.

- Ela não falou para todo mundo que tem tesão por Byron Sully, falou?

- Pelo menos ele tem emprego... – tia Muriel começa.

- Certo – digo, puxando tia Muriel e entrando pelas portas de correr. – Vamos, tia. Sully não pode ficar esperando.

- Isto não é maneira de falar comigo, tia Muriel! – ouço Percy dizer atrás de nós. – Eu poderia ter qualquer emprego que eu quisesse!

- Acredito – titia retruca. Então, enquanto a arrasto para longe, ela reclama: - Esse seu irmão. Como conseguiu aguentá-lo todos estes anos?

Antes de conseguir formular uma resposta (o que não foi nada fácil numa situação daquelas), ouço meu irmão, George, chamar o meu nome. Viro e vejo se aproximar de nós aos tropeções, com uma travessa de comida flutuando ao seu lado. Infelizmente, ele está usando calças verdes apertadas demais para ele.

Será que meus irmãos nunca vão aprender? Algumas coisas _precisam_ continuar sendo um mistério.

Mas acho que, como foi esse visual que conquistou a mulher de George, Angelina, ele resolveu mantê-lo.

- Ah, oi – George diz, com a fala meio enrolada. Fica claro que ele também andou virando alguns copos. – Preparei seu prato preferido, em homenagem ao seu grande dia.

Ele tira a tampa de plástico da travessa e passa embaixo do meu nariz. Uma onda de náusea toma conta de mim.

-_Ratatouille_ de abóbora! – George berra, com gargalhadas estridentes. – Lembra aquela vez que tia Karen fez aquela _ratatouille_ e mamãe disse que você tinha que comer tudo para ser educada, e você vomitou tudo no jardim?

- Lembro – respondo, sentindo-me como se estivesse pronta para vomitar tudo de novo.

- Não foi engraçado? Então, preparei este prato para lembrarmos o passado. Hey, qual é o problema? – Parece que ele pela primeira vez reparou na minha expressão. – Ah, fala sério. Não vá me dizer que você ainda odeia abóbora! Achei que você tivesse esquecido disso depois que cresceu!

- Por que ela esqueceria? – tia Muriel quer saber. – Eu nunca esqueci. Porque você não pega esse troço e enfia no...

- Certo, titia – eu me apresso em dizer. – Vamos. _Doutora Quinn_ está esperando.

Apresso titia, antes que os dois comecem a trocar azarações. Do outro lado da porta de correr estão meus pais.

- Aqui está ela – papai fica todo alegre ao me ver. – A primeira pessoa da família que realmente termina a faculdade depois de Charlie!

Espero que George, Percy e Ron não o escutem. Apesar de, tecnicamente, ser verdade.

- Oi, pai – eu o cumprimento. – Oi, mãe. A festa está oti... – Daí reparo na mulher parada ao lado deles. – Doutora Sprague! – exclamo. – Você veio!

- Claro que vim. – A doutora Sprague, minha conselheira universitária, me dá um abraço e um beijo. – Eu não teria perdido por nada no mundo. Olhe só para você, tão magrinha agora! Aquela coisa de maneirar nos carboidratos realmente funcionou.

- Obrigada.

- Ah, e olhe aqui, até trouxe um presentinho de despedida para você. Desculpe, mas não deu tempo de embrulhar. – A doutora Sprague coloca uma coisa na minha mão.

- Ah, uma luzinha de leitura! – meu pai diz. – Olhe só para isso, Ginny! Aposto que vai usar bastante.

- Com toda a certeza – mamãe concorda. – No trem que você vai pegar em Londres. Uma luzinha de leitura é sempre útil.

- Em nome de Merlin – tia Muriel se intromete. – Isso estava em liquidação em algum lugar?

- Muito obrigada, doutora Sprague – eu me apresso em dizer. – Foi muito atencioso da sua parte. Mas, de verdade, não precisava.

- Eu sei – a doutora Sprague parece, como sempre, muito profissional e alinhada com um tailleur de linho vermelho. Mas não tenho bem certeza se esse tom de vermelho específico é o mais adequado para ela. – Eu estava aqui pensando se podemos conversar em particular um instante, Ginevra?

- Claro que sim – respondo. – Mamãe, papai, se nos dão licença... Quem sabe um de vocês não pode levar titia e colocar a televisão no canal Hallmark? O programa dela está começando.

- Ai, Merlin – minha mãe diz, com um gemido. – Não é...

- Sabe – diz tia Muriel –, você poderia aprender muito com _Doutora Quinn,_ Molly. Ela sabe fazer sabão com um intestino de ovelha. E teve gêmeos aos cinquenta anos. Cinquenta! – Ouço titia berrar enquanto mamãe a leva para o escritório. – Eu queria ver você tendo gêmeos de novo aos cinquenta anos.

- Há algo errado? – pergunto à doutora Sprague, conduzindo-a para a sala de visitas da casa de meus pais, que mudou muito pouco desde quando nos mudamos d'_A Toca_ para os Estados Unidos quando terminei os estudos em Hogwarts. O par de poltronas velhas em que meu pai e minha mãe lêem toda noite (ele, histórias de trouxas; ela, livros de culinária) continua coberto com plástico para protegê-las das penas de nossas corujas. Nossas fotografias de infância (eu cada vez mais gorda nas imagens consecutivas, meus irmãos cada vez mais altos e magros) de todos os ruivos ainda forram cada centímetro disponível de parede. É um lugar aconchegante, surrado e simples, e eu não trocaria aquela sala por nenhuma outra no mundo.

Com a possível exceção de um cômodo na casa de praia de Pam Anderson, em Malibu, que eu vi na semana passada no _MTV Cribs_. Era surpreendentemente fofo. Levando tudo em conta.

- Você recebeu meus recados? – a doutora Sprague quer saber. – Passei a manhã toda ligando para o seu celular.

- Não – respondo. Quer dizer, na minha casa há sempre muita magia para manter meu celular ligado o tempo todo, por isso o deixo desligado a maior parte do tempo. E fiquei ocupada correndo de um lado para o outro, ajudando minha mãe a organizar a festa. – Por quê? Qual o problema?

- Não há uma maneira fácil de dizer isto – a doutora Sprague fala, com um suspiro. – Então, simplesmente vou dizer. Quando você se inscreveu no programa individualizado, Ginny, você se deu conta de que uma das exigências para se formar era uma monografia, não?

Fico olhando para ela sem entender nada.

- Uma o quê?

- Uma monografia. – A doutora Sprague, aparentemente percebendo, pela minha expressão, que eu não faço a menor ideia do que ela está falando, afunda-se com um gemido na poltrona do meu pai. – Ai, Merlin. Eu sabia. Ginny, você não leu nenhum dos materiais do departamento?

- Claro que li – respondo na defensiva. – Quer dizer, li a maioria deles, pelo menos. – Era tudo a maior _chatice._

- Você não ficou se perguntando por que, ontem, na cerimônia de entrega das varinhas de ouro, a sua varinha veio vazia?

- Bom, claro que sim. Mas achei que tinha sido porque eu não tinha terminado a cadeira relativa a língua estrangeira. E foi por isso que eu fiz dois cursos durante o verão...

- Mas você também tinha que redigir uma monografia – explica a doutora Sprague. – Com um resumo, basicamente, do que você aprendeu no seu campo de estudo. Ginny, você só vai estar formada oficialmente quando entregar sua monografia.

- Mas – meus lábios pareceram entorpecidos –, vou viajar para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã e ficar lá um mês. Vou visitar meu namorado.

- Bem – a doutora Sprague diz, com um suspiro –, então vai ter que escrever quando voltar.

Agora é minha vez de afundar na poltrona que ela acabou de vagar.

- Não dá para acreditar – balbucio, deixando todas as minhas luzinhas de leitura caírem do colo. – Meus pais fizeram esta festa... deve ter uns duzentos bruxos ali fora. Alguns dos meus professores da escola vêm. E a senhora está dizendo que eu nem me formei na faculdade de verdade?

- Não enquanto não entregar sua monografia – diz a doutora Sprague. – Sinto muito, Ginny. Mas vão exigir pelo menos cinco metros de pergaminho.

- Cinco metros??? – ela podia ter dito cinquenta que não faria diferença. Como é que vou poder saborear o meu café-da-manhã inglês na cama _king size_ de Dean sabendo que tenho CINCO metros de pergaminho pairando em cima da minha cabeça? – Ai, Merlin. – Agora me dou conta de algo ainda pior. Não sou mais a primeira garota Weasley a terminar a faculdade. – Por favor, não comente sobre isso com meus pais, doutora Sprague. Por favor.

- Não vou comentar. Eu sinto muito mesmo – lamenta a doutora Sprague. – Não faço ideia de como isso aconteceu.

- Eu faço – respondo, cheia de tristeza. – Eu deveria ter ido estudar em uma faculdade particular pequena. Em uma faculdade pública gigantesca, é muito fácil se perder no meio da multidão e acabar descobrindo que, na verdade, não me formei.

- Mas estudar em uma faculdade particular pequena teria custado milhares de galeões, e agora você estaria preocupada com como ia pagar a conta. Ao frequentar uma universidade pública gigantesca, você recebeu educação superior sem pagar absolutamente nada, e agora, em vez de ter que arrumar um emprego logo de cara, você pode se dar ao luxo de ir para a Inglaterra passar um tempo com... como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Dean – respondo em tom desanimado.

- Certo. Dean. Bem – a doutora Sprague coloca no ombro sua cara bolsa de couro de dragão –, acho que é melhor eu ir. Só quis dar uma passada por aqui para lhe dar a notícia. Se lhe serve de consolo, Ginny, tenho certeza absoluta de que a sua tese irá ser ótima.

- Eu nem sei sobre o que escrever – choramingo.

- Uma breve história da moda já basta. Para mostrar que você aprendeu alguma coisa enquanto esteve aqui. E – ela completa, toda contente – você pode até fazer um pouco de pesquisa enquanto estiver na Inglaterra.

- Posso mesmo, não é?

Estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. Eu _amo_ moda. E a doutora Sprague tem razão: a Inglaterra seria o lugar perfeito para fazer pesquisa. Lá tem tudo o que é tipo de museu. E posso ir à casa de Jane Austen! Pode ser até que tenham algumas roupas dela lá. Roupas iguais às que usavam em _Orgulho e Preconceito_ no canal A&E! Eu _amei_ aquelas roupas!

Merlin. Pode até ser que isto se transforme em algo divertido.

Não faço ideia se Dean vai querer ir visitar a casa de Jane Austen. Mas por que não quereria? Seus pais são trouxas. E ela também. Naturalmente, vai se interessar pela história de uma escritora trouxa.

Claro. Claro, vai ser maravilhoso!

- Obrigada por ter vindo aqui pessoalmente me dar a notícia, doutora Sprague – digo, levantando-me e a acompanhando até a porta. – E muito obrigada pela luzinha de leitura também.

- Ah, não foi nada. Claro que eu não devia dizer isto, mas vou sentir falta de você no departamento. Você sempre causava tanta sensação quando aparecia por lá com uma das suas, bem... – percebo que o olhar dela vai do meu colar de macarrão para o vestido manchado de tinta – roupas incomuns.

- Bom, muito obrigada, doutora Sprague. Se algum dia quiser que eu arrume uma roupa incomum para a senhora, é só dar uma passada na Vintage to Witches, sabe onde é, aqui mesmo no povoado bruxo...

É bem aí que meu irmão George irrompe na sala, aparentemente já esquecido da raiva dele por causa da _ratatouille_ de abóbora, já que está dando risadas quase histéricas. Ele é guiado por Angel, meu outro irmão Percy, a mulher dele Audrey, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Shacklebolt e Madame Rosmerta, diversos outros ruivos da festa, Mione e Ron.

- Ela está aqui, ela está aqui – George berra.

Dá para ver na hora que ele está mais bêbado do que nunca. George agarra meu braço e começa a me arrastar para o patamar da escada, aquele que costumávamos usar como palco quando éramos pequenos, para representar peças para os nossos pais. Bom, para onde meus irmãos costumavam ME empurrar para representar peças para nossos pais. E para eles.

- Vamos lá, formanda – George diz, com um pouco de dificuldade com as palavras. – Cante! Todos nós queremos ver você e Hermione cantando aquela musiquinha!

Na verdade, George fala algo como: "Cantche! Todosh nósh queremosh vê vochê esh Shermione cantchando aquel mushiquinha!".

- Bem... – digo, ao reparar que Percy agarra Hermione com tanta força quanto George me agarra. – Não.

- Ah, vamos lá – Percy exclama. – Queremos ver a nossa irmãzinha e a amiguinha dela cantarem a musiquinha! – E joga Mione para cima de mim, de modo que nós duas tropeçamos e quase nos estatelamos no patamar.

- Esses seus irmãos sofrem do pior caso de inveja fraterna que já vi na vida – Hermione sussurra no meu ouvido. – Não acredito em como eles se ressentem porque você, diferentemente deles, não engravidou alguma idiota no meio do ano de faculdade e foi obrigada a ficar em casa o dia inteiro com um pirralho babão.

- Mione! – fico chocada de ouvir esse resumo sobre a vida de meus irmãos. Apesar de ser tecnicamente exato.

- Todas as bonitinhas que se formaram na faculdadezinha – George diz, sem se dar conta de que está se dirigindo a adultos com voz de bebê – têm que cantar sua musiquinha!

- George – digo. – Não. De verdade. Quem sabe mais tarde. Não estou a fim.

- Todas que se formaram na faculdade – George repete, desta vez apertando os olhos, com uma expressão perigosa – precisam cantar.

- Neste caso, você vai ter que me deixar de fora desta.

E então me viro e dou de cara com mais de cem expressões embasbacadas.

E percebo que acabei de cometer um deslize.

- Brincadeirinha – digo rápido.

E todo mundo dá risada. Menos tia Muriel, que acaba de sair do escritório.

- Sully nem está nesse episódio – ela anuncia. – Caramba. Quem vai pegar uma bebida para uma senhora de mais de cem anos de idade?

Então ela cai em cima do tapete e começa a roncar de leve.

- Eu amo esta mulher – Hermione diz para mim quando todo mundo corre para tentar reanimar minha avó e esquece completamente de Mione e de mim.

- Eu também – concordo. – Você nem faz ideia do quanto.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, leitores!

Capítulo um pouco maior. Ok, bem maior. Até agora esse capítulo de _flashback_ foi o maior que já fiz. E é o único _flashback_ da fic, então no próximo capítulo voltamos para a data do começo da fic (sim, Ginny terá que enfrentar as consequências de seu engano com Dean!).

Tenho que pedir desculpas pela fic estar meio confusa, pois mantive algumas coisas que estão no livro (como os personagens e seus filhos, modo como se conheceram, a guerra, etc.) e mudei total outras (como as datas, a mudança de Ginny da Inglaterra à Ann Arbor, as faculdades bruxas, a ausência de Harry por enquanto).

Aos fãs do Harry, aguardem! Ele surge de uma maneira bem inesperada. Mas isso só se continuarem lendo e, por favor, comentando! Prometo responder tudo!

Um beijo enorme para todos e para **Padma Ravenclaw**, a minha autora e leitora preferida! Te adoro! :)

Até mais, pessoal! ^^

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3:_

_A dura e maravilhosa vida de Lindsay Lohan_

* * *

"**Qualquer pessoa que tenha obedecido à natureza ao transmitir uma fofoca experimenta o alívio explosivo que acompanha a satisfação de uma necessidade primária."**

- Primo Levi (1919-1987), químico e escritor italiano.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Os antigos egípcios, que inventaram tanto o papel como a primeira forma conhecida de controle de natalidade (uma casca de limão com cocô de crocodilo como proteção cervical, que funcionava como um espermicida eficiente, ainda que fedido), eram extremamente higiênicos: preferiam linho a qualquer outro material, já que era fácil de lavar – e isso não é nada surpreendente, ainda mais quando se leva em conta o negócio do cocô de crocodilo._

* * *

- **A**chei que era você! – Dean diz com aquela voz fofa que fazia todas as garotas do alojamento McCracken babarem, apesar de seu sotaque meio forte. – Qual é o problema? Você passou reto por mim!

- Ela achou que você era um sequestrador – o sujeito da cabine do ponto de encontro explica entre gargalhadas.

- Sequestrador? – Dean olha do sujeito na cabine para mim. – Do que ele está falando?

- Nada – pego o braço de Dean e o arrasto para longe da cabine. – Nada mesmo. Ai, Merlin, como é bom ver você!

- É bom ver você também – Dean coloca o braço em volta da minha cintura e me dá um abraço tão forte que as ombreiras da jaqueta entram na minha bochecha. - Você está fantástica! Perdeu peso ou algo assim?

- Só um pouquinho – respondo, cheia de modéstia. Dean não precisa saber que nada de amido, como batata frita ou uma mísera migalha de pão, encostou nos meus lábios desde que ele me deu tchau em maio.

Então Dean repara que estou olhando para um homem careca mais velho que se aproximou de nós e que está sorrindo educadamente para mim. Ele está usando um impermeável azul-marinho e calça de veludo cotelê marrom. Em pleno verão.

Isto não é bom sinal. Estou só dizendo.

- Ah, certo! – Dean exclama. – Gi, este aqui é o meu pai. Pai, esta aqui é Gi!

Ah, que amor! Ele trouxe o pai para me conhecer no aeroporto! Dean deve estar MESMO levando nosso relacionamento a sério para se dar a tanto trabalho. Já o perdoei pela jaqueta.

Bem, quase.

- Como vai, senhor Thomas? – digo e estendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu – o pai de Dean diz com um sorriso simpático. – E, por favor, pode me chamar de Henry. Não se incomode comigo, sou apenas o chofer.

Dean dá risada. Eu também. Só que... Dean não tem carro?

Ah, mas espere, está certo. Muita gente não tem carro no mundo trouxa porque é caro demais. E Dean está tentado sobreviver com salário de professor...

Preciso parar de ficar julgando tanto as outras pessoas. Acho que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo Dean não ter carro. Mostra que ele se preocupa com o ambiente! Além do mais, ele é um bruxo. Não precisa de carro, só de uma vassoura. E, se bem me lembro, todo mundo aqui vive caminhando, o que é muito saudável. Provavelmente também não há muita gente gorda em Londres. Quer dizer, é só olhar para o Dean. Ele é quase tão magro quanto um palito de dentes.

E, ainda assim, tem aqueles bíceps maravilhosos, do tamanho de _grapefruits_.

Mas, agora que estou olhando melhor, o tamanho está mais para o de uma laranja.

Mas como realmente saber o que está por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro?

Também é um amor ele ter um relacionamento tão próximo com o pai. Quer dizer, de poder pedir para ele ir até o aeroporto para buscar a namorada. Meu pai sempre está ocupado demais no Ministério para esse tipo de coisa. Mas, bem, o trabalho dele é muito importante, já que estão sempre o chamando porque ele é o chefe da Seção para Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados. O pai de Dean é professor, como Dean quer ser. Os professores têm férias no verão.

Meu pai teria um ataque de riso se algum dia eu dissesse para ele pedir férias.

Dean pega minha mala, que tem rodinhas. De modo que, na verdade, é a coisa mais leve que carrego. Minha bolsa de mão está muito mais pesada, já que contém toda a minha maquiagem e os meus produtos de beleza. Eu não me importaria muito se a companhia aérea perdesse as minhas roupas, mas morreria, de verdade, se perdesse minha maquiagem. Fico parecendo um animal sem ela. Meus olhos são tão pequenos e apertados que, sem delineador e rímel, fico com cara de porco... apesar de Mione, que me conhece desde meus dez anos, dizer que não é verdade. Hermione diz que eu não precisava de maquiagem se não quisesse.

Mas por que eu não quereria, já que maquiagem é uma invenção tão brilhante e útil para aquelas entre nós amaldiçoadas com olhos de porco?

Ainda assim, maquiagem de fato pesa muito, pelo menos quando se tem a quantidade que tenho. Isso sem falar em todo o meu equipamento para arrumar o cabelo e os produtos. Ter cabelo comprido não é piada. É necessário sempre carregar umas nove toneladas de coisas para poder deixá-lo adequadamente lavado, condicionado, desembaraçado, liso, seco, brilhante e encorpado. Isso sem falar em todos os vários adaptadores que tive que trazer para o meu secador de cabelo e o meu _baby liss_.

Mas talvez seja melhor Dean só estar puxando a minha mala de rodinhas em vez de carregar minha bolsa de mão. Porque daí, se ele perguntar o que tem dentro e quiser saber por que está tão pesada, vou ter que contar a verdade, e como resolvi que este relacionamento não será baseado em mentiras, como aconteceu com aquele tal de Michael Corner em Hogwarts, que se revelou um cara que fazia Magia Negra.

O problema é que descobri que ele era tarado em gordinhas quando o vi agarrando Amy De Soto na quadra de Quadribol. Ele tentou me dizer que estava sob o domínio de uma Maldição Imperius que o obrigou a ir para a cama com ela.

E é por isso que meu plano é sempre contar a verdade a Dean, porque Michael não me deu nem esse respeito.

Mas isso não significa que eu não vá me esforçar para evitar ter que dizer a verdade, se eu puder. Tipo, não existe absolutamente nenhuma razão para ele precisar saber que o motivo por que minha bolsa de mão é tão pesada é devido ao fato de estar cheia com aproximadamente sete bilhões de amostras de cosméticos da Clinique; um contâiner de corretivo (porque tenho muitas sardas); um frasco tamanho-família de antiácido Tums (porque passo mal no avião muito rápido); um frasco tamanho-família de tabletes mastigáveis de fibra (pelo mesmo motivo); os já mencionados secador e _baby liss_; as roupas que eu estava usando no avião antes de trocar para o meu vestido mandarim; um Gameboy com Tetris; um livro que Hermione me deu (ainda bem que consegui convencê-la que não caberiam mais livros em minha bagagem); meu mini iPod; três luzinhas de leitura; creme para não deixar meu cabelo ressecado; todos os meus remédios, como aspirina, band-aids para as bolhas que com certeza eu terei (de tanto passear de mão dadas com Dean pelo Museu Britânico, absorvendo toda aquela arte), e os de prescrição médica, como meu anticoncepcional e minha poção contra espinhas; e, e claro, o pergaminho onde comecei a escrever a minha monografia. Precisei colocar meu kit de costura (para consertos emergenciais) na mala, caso precise.

Não há razão, na atual fase do nosso relacionamento, para Dean descobrir que na verdade eu não nasci assim bonita: que preciso de muitos artifícios para ficar assim. E se por acaso ele for um daqueles caras que gostam de beldades naturais de bochechas rosadas como Liv Tayler? Que tipo de chance posso ter contra uma rosa inglesa dessas? Uma garota precisa ter alguns segredos.

Ah, espere. Dean está falando comigo. Está perguntando como foi o meu voo. Por que ele está usando essa jaqueta? Ele não pode realmente achar que esse troço fica bem nele, não é mesmo?

- O voo foi ótimo – respondo.

Não falo a Dean a respeito da bruxinha na poltrona ao lado da minha, que me ignorou o voo inteiro enquanto eu estava de jeans e camiseta, com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Foi só depois que terminei de arrumar o cabelo, aplicar maquiagem e colocar meu vestido de seda, meia hora antes de pousarmos que a garota olhou para mim de cima a baixo e, antes que eu me desse conta, ela já estava perguntando, toda acanhada:

- Com licença, mas você é Lindsay Lohan, a atriz?

Lindsay Lohan! Eu! Aquela garota achou que eu era Lindsay Lohan!

E, tudo bem, ela só tinha uns dez anos ou algo assim, e usava uma camiseta de Caco, o Sapo (certamente uma atitude irônica, porque ela não deve assistir a _Vila Sésamo_, já que está um pouco velha para isso).

Mas, mesmo assim! Ninguém nunca me confundiu com uma atriz na vida! Quanto menos uma magrinha como Lindsay Lohan.

Mas o negócio é que, de maquiagem e com o cabelo arrumado, acho mesmo que me pareço um pouco com Lindsay Lohan... sabe como é, se ela não tivesse exatamente perdido toda a gordurinha de infância. E tivesse franja. E só tivesse um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura.

Acho que não ocorreu à bruxinha que seria bem difícil Lindsay Lohan estar viajando na classe econômica, sozinha, para a Inglaterra. Mas tanto faz.

E, antes que eu conseguisse me segurar, eu já estava respondendo:

- Ah, sou sim. Eu sou Lindsay Lohan – porque, tanto faz, nunca mais vou ver aquela bruxinha na vida. Por que não deixá-la emocionada?

Os olhos da garota praticamente saltaram das órbitas, de tão animada que ficou.

- Oi – ela disse, remexendo-se na poltrona. – Eu sou Marnie, sua maior fã!

- Bom, olá, Marnie – respondi. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Mãe! – Marnie se vira para cochichar com a mãe, que estava tirando um cochilo. – É SIM Lindsay Lohan! Eu DISSE que era!

E a mãe da bruxinha, sonolenta, olha para mim, com os olhos ainda inchados de sono, e diz:

- Ah, olá.

- Olá – respondi, imaginando se eu soava como a Lindsay Lohan.

Mas acho que sim, porque as palavras que saíram da boca da bruxinha em seguida foram:

- Simplesmente adorei você em _Garotas Malvadas_.

- Ah, muito obrigada – respondi. – Considero esse um dos meus melhores trabalhos. Além de _Sexta-Feira Muito Louca_, é claro.

- Não tenho permissão para ficar acordada até tarde para assistir – Marnie disse, tristonha.

- Quem sabe você não assiste em DVD?

- Você me dá seu autógrafo, por favor? – a bruxinha quis saber.

- Claro que dou – peguei a pena e o guardanapo de coquetel da British Airways que ela me ofereceu e rabisquei: "_Tudo de bom para Marnie, minha maior fã! Com amor, Lindsay Lohan_".

A bruxinha pegou o guardanapo com reverência, como se não conseguisse acreditar na sorte que teve.

- Obrigada!

Eu sabia que ela levaria o guardanapo de volta para os Estados Unidos quando voltasse das férias e mostraria para todas as amigas.

Foi aí que eu comecei a me sentir mal. Porque, e se alguma amiga de Marnie tiver um autógrafo da Lindsay Lohan DE VERDADE e as duas forem comparar a caligrafia? Então Marnie vai ficar toda desconfiada! E pode até perguntar a si mesma por que Lindsay não estava com a assessora de imprensa e até por que não estava voando em um avião de carreira. E daí vai perceber que eu não era a Lindsay Lohan DE VERDADE, e que passei o tempo todo mentindo. E isso pode abalar a fé que ela tem na humanidade. Marnie poderia desenvolver sérias questões de confiança, do tipo que eu mesma desenvolvi quando meu par da festa de formatura, Adam Berger, me disse que tinha que ir para a casa ajudar o pai doente em vez de me levar para a festa depois da formatura. Mas, na verdade, o que ele fez foi sair com Mellissa Kemplebaum, magra como um pau, depois de me deixar em casa.

Mas daí eu disse a mim mesma que não fazia mal, porque nunca mais veria Marnie. Então, que diferença faria?

Ainda assim, não menciono o incidente a Dean porque tendo em vista que ele está fazendo mestrado em educação, duvido muito que ele seja favorável a mentir para crianças.

Além do mais, a verdade e que estou me sentindo um tanto sonolenta, apesar de serem oito horas da manhã em Londres, e eu estar aqui imaginando se o apartamento de Dean fica muito longe, e se existe alguma possibilidade de ele ter Diet Coke por lá. Porque uma latinha cairia muito bem.

- Ah, não é nem um pouco longe – é o que o pai de Dean, o senhor Thomas, diz quando pergunta a Dean se a casa dele é longe do aeroporto.

É meio estranho o fato de o pai de Dean ter respondido, e não Dean. Mas, bem, o senhor Thomas é professor, e responder perguntas é basicamente seu trabalho. Ele provavelmente não consegue se segurar, nem mesmo quando está de folga.

Realmente é muito bom o fato de existirem homens como Dean e o pai dele, dispostos a assumir a educação dos jovens. Os Thomas realmente são uma raça em extinção. Fico feliz de estar com Dean e não com, digamos, Ron, que preferiu ser jogador de Quadribol. Como é que isso vai ajudar as futuras gerações?

Apesar de Dean ter escolhido de propósito uma carreira que nunca vai lhe render muito dinheiro, pelo menos ele vai garantir que as mentes jovens não deixem de ser formadas.

Esta, por acaso, não é a coisa mais nobre que você já escutou na vida?

O carro do senhor Thomas está muito, muito longe. Precisamos passar por um monte de corredores em que, ao longo das paredes, há anúncios de produtos de que nunca ouvi falar. Ron tinha reclamado que, da última vez que tinha ido visitar seu amigo do _château_, tinha achado Londres muito americanizada, que não dava para ir a lugar nenhum sem ver um anúncio de Coca-Cola.

Mas não estou vendo americanização nenhuma aqui. Até agora. Não vi nada americano, nem de longe. Nem mesmo uma máquina de Coca-Cola.

Não que isso seja ruim. Só estou comentando. E, sinceramente, uma Diet Coke não cairia mal agora.

Dean e o pai estão falando sobre o clima e sobre como tive sorte de chegar em um período em que o tempo está tão bom. Mas, quando saímos do prédio e entramos no estacionamento, percebo que deve estar fazendo uns quinze graus, no máximo, e que o céu (o pedacinho que dá para ver no final do andar da garagem) está cinzento e encoberto.

Se isto é tempo bom, o que eles consideram ruim? E, tudo bem, dou o braço a torcer, está frio o suficiente para usar jaqueta de couro. Mas isso não exime Dean de culpa por estar usando uma. Certamente existe alguma regra por aí (como a que determina que não se usa calça branca depois do fim do verão) a respeito de usar couro em agosto.

Estamos quase no carro (um modelo compacto pequeno e vermelho, exatamente o que eu esperaria de um professor de meia-idade) quando ouço um berro e vejo a bruxinha do avião parada ao lado de um jipão com a mãe e um casal mais velho que, só posso imaginar, devem ser os avós dela.

- Lá está ela! – Marnie fica berrando, apontando para mim. – Lindsay Lohan! Lindsay Lohan!

Continuo caminhando com a cabeça abaixada, tentando ignorá-la. Mas tanto Dean quanto o pai estão olhando para ela, com sorrisos confusos no rosto. Dean se parece um pouco com o pai. Será que ele também vai ficar completamente careca quando chegar aos cinquenta anos? Será que a calvície é transmitida pelo lado da mãe ou pelo do pai? Por que não fiz nenhuma cadeira de biologia quando estava delineando meu currículo? Eu poderia ter feito pelo menos um semestre...

- Aquela criança está falando com você? – o senhor Thomas me pergunta.

- Eu? – Olho por cima do ombro, fingindo reparar pela primeira vez que tem uma garota gritando para mim do outro lado da garagem.

- Lindsay Lohan! Sou eu! Marnie! Do avião! Está lembrada?

Sorrio e aceno para Marnie. Ela fica toda vermelha de alegria e agarra o braço da mãe.

Marnie acena mais um pouco. Aceno de volta enquanto Dean se debate para enfiar minha mala no porta-malas pequeno, xingando um pouco. Como ele só estava puxando a mala o tempo todo, não se deu conta de como ela era pesada até se abaixar para erguê-la.

Mas, falando sério, um mês é muito tempo. Não sei como eu poderia ter trazido menos que dez pares de sapatos. Mione até disse que estava orgulhosa de mim por ter tido a sensatez de não levar minha plataforma de amarrar. Mas consegui enfiá-la na mala no último minuto, antes de sair.

- Por que aquela criança está chamando você de Lindsay Lohan? – o senhor Thomas quer saber, já que ele também acena para Marnie, cujos avós, ou sejam lá quem forem, ainda não conseguiram fazê-la entrar no carro.

- Ah – respondo, sentindo que minhas bochechas começam a corar –, nós sentamos uma do lado da outra no avião. Era só uma brincadeira que fizemos, para passar o tempo do voo.

- Quanta gentileza sua – o senhor Thomas acena com mais energia ainda. – Nem todos os jovens percebem como é importante tratar as crianças com respeito e dignidade, em vez de condescendência. É importantíssimo dar um bom exemplo para a geração mais nova, principalmente quando se leva em conta como as unidades familiares de hoje são instáveis.

- É verdade mesmo – digo em um tom que espero ser respeitoso e digno.

- Caramba. – Dean acaba de tentar pegar minha bolsa de mão. – O que você trouxe aqui, Gi? Um cadáver?

- Ah – respondo, com meus modos respeitosos e dignos começando a ruir –, apenas algumas necessidades.

- Sinto muito por meu veículo não ter mais estilo – o senhor Thomas diz, abrindo a porta do motorista. – Certamente não é a isso que você está acostumada, tenho certeza, lá nos Estados Unidos. Mas eu mal uso, já que vou a pé para a escola onde dou aula na maior parte dos dias.

Fico instantaneamente encantada pela imagem do senhor Thomas caminhando por uma ruazinha, como a que ficava em frente d'_A Toca_, cheia de árvores com seu paletó em espinha de peixe com cotoveleiras de couro (e não com o impermeável extremamente sem inspiração que está usando agora) e talvez um ou dois _cocker spaniels_ saltitando a seus pés.

- Ah, está ótimo – digo, a respeito do carro dele. – O meu não é muito maior.

Fico me perguntando por que ele simplesmente está ali parado ao lado da porta, e vez de entrar, até que ele diz:

- Você entra primeiro, ih... Gi.

Ele quer que eu dirija? Mas... eu acabei de chegar! Nem conheço as ruas!

Daí percebo que ele não está segurando a porta do motorista coisa nenhuma... é o lado do passageiro. A direção fica do lado direto do carro.

Claro. Estamos na minha terra natal. Londres. _Dãã_.

Dou risada do meu próprio erro e me sento no banco da frente.

Dean bate a tampa do porta-malas, dá a volta e me vê sentada no banco do passageiro. Ele olha para o pai e diz:

- O quê? Eu vou ter que sentar atrás?

- Olhe a educação, Di – o senhor Thomas diz.

Parece tão estranho ouvir Dean ser chamado de Di. Ele tem tanta cara de Dean para mim... Mas, evidentemente, não para a família dele.

Apesar de que, com aquela jaqueta, ele tem mais cara de Di do que de Dean.

- Senhoras no banco da frente – o senhor Thomas continua, com um sorriso para mim. – Cavalheiros, no de trás.

- Gi, achei que você era feminista – Dean diz, em um resmungo quase ininteligível. – Você vai aceitar esse tipo de tratamento?

- Ah, é claro. Dean deve sentar na frente, as pernas dele são mais compridas...

- Não quero nem ouvir – o senhor Thomas diz. – Você vai amassar seu lindo vestido chinês com tanta movimentação.

E então ele fecha a porta do carro do meu lado, com firmeza.

Antes que eu me dê conta, ele já deu a volta até o lado direito do carro e está segurando o banco do motorista deitado para que Dean entre atrás. Há uma breve discussão que não entendo muito bem, e então Dean aparece. Não conheço outra palavra para descrever a expressão no rosto de Dean além de birra.

Mas me sinto mal até de pensar que Dean pode ter ficado de birra porque ganhei o banco da frente. O mais provável é que ele esteja com vergonha de não ter um carro próprio para ir me buscar. É, deve ser isso. Coitadinho. Deve estar pensando que o avalio de acordo com os padrões capitalistas dos Estados Unidos! Vou ter que encontrar algum jeito de dizer para Dean que acho a pobreza dele extremamente sexy, tendo em vista que todos os sacrifícios que ele faz são em nome dos jovens bruxos.

Não por Dean Jr., Virgínia, Maya e Luke, claro. Estou falando dos jovens bruxos do mundo, os que ele vai ensinar algum dia.

Uau. Só de pensar nas pequenas vidas que Dean vai melhorar com os sacrifícios da profissão de professor, fico com um certo tesão.

O senhor Thomas acomoda-se no assento do motorista e sorri para mim.

- Está pronta? – pergunta, todo animado.

- Pronta. – Sou tomada por uma onda de animação, apesar do fuso horário. Londres! Estou de volta para casa! Logo serei conduzida pelo campo, até a casa de Dean! Quem sabe vou até ver uns carneiros!

Antes que possamos sair do estacionamento, um jipão se coloca atrás de nós e a janela de trás se abaixa. Marnie, minha amiguinha do avião, debruça-se para fora da janela para gritar:

- Tchau, Lindsay Lohan!

Abaixo minha própria janela e aceno.

- Tchau, Marnie!

Então o jipão se afasta, com Marnie toda radiante no banco de trás.

- Quem diabos – o senhor Thomas pergunta – é essa tal de Lindsay Lohan?

- É só uma atriz americana qualquer – Dean diz antes que eu possa responder.

_Só uma atriz americana qualquer? Só uma atriz americana qualquer que por acaso é igualzinha à sua namorada!_ Tenho vontade de gritar. _Tanto que bruxinhas no avião pedem autógrafo para ela!_

Mas consigo ficar com a boca fechada uma vez na vida, porque não quero que Dean se sinta inadequado por saber que está saindo com a sósia de Lindsay Lohan. Isso realmente podia ser intimidador, sabe como é, para um cara. Até mesmo para um bruxo.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, gente!

Tenho recadinho meio triste... Muito provavelmente não postarei mais capítulos da RF no 3V. Sinto muitíssimo por isso, mas as coisas complicaram. Ter que sinalizar toda vez que vamos encerrar o parágrafo é demais para meu bom senso. Quem escreve lá sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando.

But don't worry, guys! Para quem lê aqui nada muda, continuo postando quase toda semana! Mas eu quero REVIEWS!!

Um "muito obrigada!" especial para **Juli-chan** (valeu, flor!) e para **Jane Ravenclaw**, minha autora preferida! Beijo, garotas! ^^

Esse capítulo foi bem gostoso de se adaptar, pois estava louca para fazê-lo. A ideia de comparar a Ginny com Lindsay Lohan não é lá muito nova, já que tirei de muitas fics onde na capa as pessoas preferem colocar a atriz ao invés da Bonnie Wright. Acho que as pessoas não gostam tanto assim da Ginny da Warner...

E como esse capítulo não teve nada TÃO importante assim e foi só de continuação, vou mandar um trechinho do próximo, só para vocês ficarem com vontade:

**"(...)**

**- Dean – sussurro, virando para trás, já que ele vem subindo as escadas atrás de mim. – Você mora... com os seus pais? (...)**

– **(...) Por quê? Isto é um problema?**

**Isto é um problema? ISTO É UM PROBLEMA? (...)**

**- Mas... (...)**

**- Agora, vamos – Dean diz. – Preciso me apressar. Tenho que trocar de roupa para trabalhar. (...)**

**- Trabalhar? Você tem que trabalhar? Hoje?**

**- Tenho. (...) Mas não é nada de mais, Gi, só preciso fazer o turno do almoço e do jantar...**

**- Você... você é garçom?"**

Hummm... Muitas descobertas no próximo capítulo de RF! Até lá! ;D

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4:_

_Decepções em plena terra natal_

* * *

"**Os homens detestaram as fofocas das mulheres porque desconfiam da verdade: elas tiram as medidas deles e as comparam." **

- Erica Jong (1942-), educadora e escritora norte-americana.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Em contraste com o vestuário egípcio, em que havia divisão de estilo visível entre os sexos, o vestuário grego durante o mesmo período não variava entre homens e mulheres. Retângulos grandes de tecido, de tamanhos diversos, eram enrolados no corpo e presos apenas com um broche decorativo._

_Esta vestimenta, que se chama toga, transformou-se em um dos modelos preferidos das festas de fraternidades universitárias, por razões que esta autora não é capaz de imaginar, já que a toga não contribui nada para o visual nem é confortável, principalmente usada com roupa emagrecedora._

* * *

**N**ão estou vendo ovelha nenhuma. Acontece que o aeroporto não é exatamente assim tão no interior. Como se já não desse para ver que não estou mais em Michigan pela aparência das casas (muitas delas são geminiadas, como naquele filme, _The Snapper_... que, pensando bem, na verdade era ambientado na Irlanda, mas tudo bem), tenho certeza absoluta ao olhar para os outdoors por que passamos. Em muitos casos, sei qual é o produto que estão tentando vender: um deles mostra uma mulher de calcinha e sutiã com a palavra _Vodafone _por baixo, o que pode ser um anúncio de serviço de sexo por telefone.

Mas também pode ser, com a mesma probabilidade, anúncio de lingerie.

Mas, quando pergunto, nem Dean nem o pai conseguem me dizer o que é, já que a palavra _calcinha_ faz com que os dois tenham um ataque de riso.

Não me importo de eles me acharem tão hilária (ainda que sem intenção), já que isso significa que Dean parou de pensar que foi relegado ao banco de trás.

Quando finalmente viramos na rua que reconheço como sendo a de Dean, por causa do endereço dos pacotes que eu tenho mandado para ele o verão todo (caixas cheias com seu doce americano preferido, wafers Necco, e maços de Marlboro Light, a marca de cigarro preferida dele; apesar de eu mesma não fumar e saber que Dean vai largar antes do nascimento do primeiro filho), estou me sentindo muito melhor a respeito das coisas comparado à maneira como me senti no estacionamento. Isso porque o sol finalmente resolveu aparecer, espiando tímido por detrás das nuvens, e porque a rua de Dean parece bacana e tem um ar europeu, com calçadas limpas, árvores em flor e casinhas antiquadas. Parece alguma coisa tirada daquele filme _Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill_.

Preciso admitir que sinto um certo alívio: fiquei imaginando o apartamento de Dean como algo entre _high-tech_, tipo o de Hugh Grant em _Um Grande Garoto_, e um sótão, como o de _A Princesinha_ (que ficou bem fofo depois que aquele cara arrumou tudo para ela), só que em uma parte mais feia da cidade, com vista para um porto. Simplesmente achei que eu não poderia andar a pé pelo bairro dele depois que escurecesse por medo de ser atacada por viciados em heroína. Ou por ciganos.

Fico feliz de ver que, na verdade, é algo entre os dois extremos.

Como o senhor Thomas me informa, estamos apenas um quilômetro e meio de Hampstead Heath, o parque em que um monte de coisas famosas aconteceram, sendo que eu não me lembro de nenhumas delas no momento, e aonde os trouxas vão hoje em dia para fazer piquenique e empinar pipa.

Fico feliz de ver que Dean mora em um bairro tão bacana e refinado. Não achei que professores ganhassem o bastante para alugar apartamentos em casas antigas que foram convertidas em condomínios. Sem dúvida, o apartamento dele é o mais alto: igualzinho ao de Mickey Rooney em _Bonequinha de Luxo_! Talvez eu conheça os vizinhos malucos, mas com um coração bem grande, de Dean. Talvez eu possa convidá-los (junto com os pais de Dean, para agradecer o senhor Thomas pela carona do aeroporto) para um jantarzinho, para demonstrar minha hospitalidade. Posso fazer o espaguete _due_ da minha mãe: o sabor é complicado, mas é a coisa mais fácil de fazer no mundo. É só massa, alho, azeite de oliva, pimenta vermelha em flocos e queijo parmesão. Tenho certeza que dá para encontrar todos os ingredientes aqui.

- Bom, chegamos – o senhor Thomas diz e estaciona em uma vaga na frente das casas antigas de tijolinhos marrons e desliga o motor. – Lar, doce lar.

Fico um pouco surpresa de ver que o senhor Thomas vai descer conosco. Achei que ele ia nos deixar e ir para a casa dele, sei lá onde; para o lugar onde a família de Dean mora. Esta família, pelo que posso me lembrar das cartas dele, consiste em um pai, que é professor; uma mãe, que é assistente social, dois irmãos mais novos e um _collie_.

Mas talvez o senhor Thomas queira nos ajudar com as minhas malas, tendo visto que Dean provavelmente mora no último andar da casa antiga encantadora na frente da qual estamos estacionados.

Só que, quando chegamos ao topo da escadaria comprida, é o senhor Thomas quem pega a chave e abre.

E é recebido pelo focinho inquisidor dourado e branco de um _collie_ lindo.

- Olá. – O senhor Thomas nos chama para dentro e eu logo vejo que aquela não é uma casa antiga convertida em apartamento, mas sim a casa de uma única família. – Chegamos!

Arrasto minha bolsa de mão enquanto Dean faz minha mala de rodinhas subir a escada, sem nem se dar o trabalho de levantá-la, mas sim arrastando-a de degrau em degrau: _tonk, tonk, tonk, tonk, tonk_. Mas juro que eu quase larguei a bolsa (que se dane o secador) quando vi aquele cachorro.

- Dean – sussurro, virando para trás, já que ele vem subindo as escadas atrás de mim. – Você mora... com os seus pais?

Porque, a menos que ele esteja cuidando do cachorro, esta é a única explicação que posso encontrar para o que vejo. E não é uma explicação muito boa.

- Claro que sim – Dean responde, parecendo aborrecido. – O que você achou?

Só que, de repente, ele fala tudo enrolado e preciso me esforçar para entender.

- Achei que você morasse em um apartamento – digo. Realmente estou tentando não soar acusatória. Não o estou acusando de nada. Só estou... surpresa. – Quer dizer, você me disse lá na faculdade, em maio, que ia alugar um apartamento durante o verão, quando voltasse para cá.

- Ah, claro – Dean diz. Como paramos no meio dos degraus, parece que ele achou um bom momento para fazer um intervalo e fumar, por isso pega um maço e acende um cigarro.

Bem, o trajeto desde o aeroporto foi _mesmo_ longo. E o pai dele _realmente_ disse que ele não podia fumar no carro. Não vou me incomodar com isso.

- É, o negócio do apartamento não deu certo. O meu amigo... você deve estar lembrada, escrevi sobre ele? Ele ia me emprestar a casa dele, porque conseguiu um trabalho em uma fazenda na Austrália. Mas daí ele conheceu uma gata e resolveu não ir, no final das contas, então vim morar com os meus pais. Por quê? Isto é um problema?

_Isto é um problema? ISTO É UM PROBLEMA?_ Todas as minhas fantasias relativas a Dean me levar café-da-manhã na cama (e a cama _king size_ dele com lençóis de mil fios) se despedaçam em migalhas e são levadas pelo vento. Não vou fazer espaguete para os vizinhos e para os pais de Dean. Bom, talvez faça para os pais dele, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa se eles simplesmente descerem as escadas para comer, em vez de virem da casa deles.

Daí penso uma coisa que faz o meu sangue gelar.

- Mas, Dean – eu digo –, quer dizer, como é que você e eu... com os seus pais por perto?

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso. – Dean sopra a fumaça pelo canto da boca de um jeito que, preciso admitir, considero arrepiante de tão sexy. Ninguém da minha cidade fuma... nem tia Muriel, desde aquele dia em que colocou fogo no tapete da sala. – Meus pais são se importam com esse tipo de coisa. Eles são superlegais.

- Certo – respondo. – Desculpe. É só que eu fiquei... sabe como é. Meio surpresa. Mas, de verdade, não faz mal. Desde que possamos ficar juntos... Seus pais não vão ligar? De nós dormirmos no mesmo quarto, quer dizer?

- Ah – Dean diz, em um tom meio distraído, dando em puxão na minha mala. _Tonk_. – Falando no assunto... Eu não tenho exatamente um quarto nesta casa. Sabe, meus pais mudaram para cá ano passado, enquanto eu estava nos Estados Unidos. Eu disse a eles que não voltaria para casa no verão, sabe como é, mas foi antes de eu ter problemas com meu visto de estudante... Mas, bem, eles ficaram achando, sabe como é, que eu tinha basicamente saído de casa, então se mudaram para uma casa de três quartos. Mas não se preocupe, estou dividindo o quarto com meu irmão Doug...

Olho para Dean, um degrau abaixo de mim. Ele é tão alto que, mesmo em pé em um nível mais baixo do que o eu, continuo precisando erguer um pouco o queixo para olhar nos olhos castanhos dele.

- Ah, Dean – digo, e sinto meu coração derreter. – O seu irmão vai deixar o quarto para mim? Ele não precisava fazer isto!

Um olhar estranho passa pelo rosto de Dean.

- Ele não deixou. Não quis deixar. Você sabe como as crianças são. – Ele me lança um sorriso torto. – Mas não precisa se preocupar. Minha mãe é mestre em projetos de faça-você-mesmo, e ela arrumou uma cama suspensa para você... bom, na verdade, para mim. Mas você pode usar enquanto estiver aqui.

Ergo as sobrancelhas.

- Uma cama suspensa?

- Isso mesmo, é fantástica. Ela fez a coisa toda de MDF, na lavanderia. Bem em cima da lavadora-secadora! – Dean, ao ver minha expressão, completa: - Mas não se preocupe. Ela colocou uma cortina entre a lavanderia e a cozinha. Você vai ter muita privacidade. De todo modo, ninguém vai lá, só o cachorro. É lá que a tigela de comida dele fica.

Cachorro? Tigela de comida? Então... em vez de dormir com meu namorado, vou dormir com o cachorro da família. E a tigela de comida dele.

Mas tudo bem. Está _ótimo_. Educadores como o pai de Dean (e assistentes sociais como a mãe dele) não ganham muito dinheiro, e imóveis custam caro. Tenho sorte por eles terem um lugar para me receber! Quer dizer, nem o filho mais velho deles tem quarto em casa, e arrumaram um jeito de espremer uma cama para mim!

E por que um dos irmãos de Dean deixaria o quarto dele para mim? Só porque na minha casa eu sempre tinha que deixar o MEU quarto para qualquer visita de fora que fosse ficar lá não significa que a família de Dean seja obrigada a fazer a mesma coisa...

Principalmente porque nem sou uma visita importante. Sou apenas a futura esposa de Dean, afinal de contas.

Bem, na minha cabeça.

- Agora, vamos – Dean diz. – Preciso me apressar. Tenho que trocar de roupa para trabalhar.

Estou prestes a subir mais um degrau quando fico paralisada de novo.

- Trabalhar? Você tem que trabalhar? _Hoje_?

- Tenho. – Pelo menos, ele faz a gentileza de parecer chateado. – Mas não é nada de mais, Gi, só preciso fazer o turno do almoço e do jantar...

- Você... você é _garçom_?

Minha intenção não é soar pejorativa. Não é assim que me sinto. Não tenho nada contra quem trabalha em restaurantes, não tenho mesmo. Também cumpri meu período no setor alimentício, como todo mundo, usando aquelas calças de poliéster com muito orgulho.

Mas...

- O que aconteceu com o seu estágio? – pergunto. – Aquele na escola prestigiosa para jovens bruxos superdotadas?

- Estágio? – Dean bate a cinza do cigarro. Cai nas roseiras lá embaixo. Cinzas na terra geralmente são usadas como fertilizante, então isso não conta exatamente como sujar a rua. – Ah, aquilo se transformou em um desastre de proporções épicas. Sabia que não iam me pagar nada? Nem uma merda de um nuque.

- Mas... – engulo em seco. Ouço passarinhos cantando nas copas das árvores da rua. Pelo menos os passarinhos aqui cantam igual aos de Michigan. – É por isso que se chama estágio. O pagamento é a experiência que se ganha.

- Bom, a experiência não vai pagar a cerveja com meus amigos, vai? – Dean brinca. – E é claro que eles tinham duas mil inscrições para a vaga... uma vaga que nem tem salário! Não é igual ao que acontece nos Estados Unidos... A verdade, Ginny, é que nem me dei ao trabalho de me inscrever. De que adiantaria?

Fico só olhando para ele. O que aconteceu com aquela história de aceitar um trabalho apenas pela pura experiência? O que aconteceu com ensinar jovens bruxos a fazerem feitiços?

- Além do mais – ele completa –, quero trabalhar com jovens bruxos de verdade, não geniozinhos aristocratas... Jovens bruxos que realmente precisem de modelos masculinos de conduta positiva na vida...

- Então – digo, com meu coração se enchendo de esperança –, você se inscreveu para dar aula em alguma escola de um bairro pobre durante o verão?

- Ah, cacete, não. Nesse tipo de trabalho, o salário era uma merda. A única maneira de pagar as contas nesta cidade é trabalhando em restaurante. E tenho o melhor turno, de onze às onze. Aliás, preciso sair correndo agora mesmo para conseguir chegar na hora.

_Mas acabei de chegar!_ Tenho vontade de gritar. _Acabei de chegar e você vai sair? E não só vai sair como também vai me deixar sozinha com a sua família, que não conheço, durante DOZE HORAS?_

Mas não digo nenhuma dessas coisas. Quer dizer, aqui está Dean, que me convidou para ficar, sem pagar nada, na casa da família dele com ele, e estou tendo um ataque porque ele tem que trabalhar... e por causa do emprego que ele tem. Que tipo de namorada sou, hein?

Mas acho que a expressão do meu rosto deve entregar o fato de que estou bem menos do que entusiasmada em relação à situação, já que Dean diz, esticando a mão para me abraçar pela cintura e me puxar para mais perto.

- Olha, não se preocupe, Gi. A gente se vê à noite, quando eu sair do trabalho.

De repente, ele já está amassando a guimba de cigarro com o calcanhar e está com os lábios no meu pescoço.

- E, quando eu voltar, você vai se divertir como nunca. Certo?

É muito difícil pensar direito quando um cara fofo, que é seu namorado, está fazendo carinho no seu pescoço.

Não que, na verdade, exista alguma coisa a respeito de que se pensar. Meu namorado me adora. Eu sou a bruxa mais sortuda do mundo.

- Bem – digo –, isso me parece...

E, antes que me dê conta, a boca de Dean já está na minha e nós estamos nos agarrando na escada diante da casa dos pais dele.

Espero que os Thomas não tenham como vizinhas velhinhas que se assustam com facilidade e que, se tiverem, que não estejam olhando pela janela nesse momento.

- Merda – Dean interrompe nosso beijo. – Preciso ir trabalhar. Mas, olha, nos vemos à noite, ok?

Meus lábios ainda formigam dos lugares onde a barba por fazer dele arranhou. A esta altura devem estar tão inchados quanto os de Angelina Jolie, de tanta pressão que foi aplicada sobre eles.

Não que eu me importe. Não tenho muita experiência no departamento de beijos.

Mas acho que talvez Dean seja o melhor beijador do mundo.

Além do mais, não posso deixar de notar que parece estar acontecendo alguma coisa muito agradável na região da virilha de Dean.

- Você precisa mesmo ir trabalhar? – pergunto a ele. – Não pode tirar o dia de folga?

- Hoje não. Mas amanhã vou estar livre. Tem uma coisa que preciso fazer na cidade. Mas, depois disso, vamos poder fazer o que você quiser. Ai, Merlin. – Ele me dá mais alguns beijos, então apoia a testa contra a minha. – Não acredito que vou fazer isto. Vai ficar tudo bem com você, não é?

Fico olhando para ele, pensando em como é bonito, apesar da jaqueta pavorosa, e como ele é fofo e desencanado também. Quer dizer, ele tem tanta determinação em seguir os passos do pai e ensinar os jovens... Só que ele não vai se contentar com qualquer situação. Está esperando até a oportunidade certa aparecer...

Tenho tanta sorte por ter estado no banho bem na hora que a poção daquela bruxa pegou fogo e por Dean ter sido o assistente dos residentes que estava de plantão na hora...

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que ele me beijou, na frente do alojamento McCracken (comigo de toalha e ele com aquele jeans desbotado nos lugares certos), com o hálito enfumaçado (de cigarro, não do incêndio) e quente na minha boca.

Fico pensando em todos os telefonemas e cartas que trocamos desde então. Lembro-me do fato de ter torrado todo o meu dinheiro em uma passagem de avião para vê-lo, já que não vou me mudar para Nova York com Mione e Ron, para ficar na casa dos meus pais e poder estar perto dele quando o ano letivo começar.

E respondo, com um sorrisão:

- Vou ficar bem.

- Beleza, então – Dean diz e me dá mais um último beijo.

Então ele dá meia volta e vai embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello, people!

Quarto capítulo postado! É agora que as coisas começam a esquentar. Será que você teria a coragem de fazer o mesmo que Ginny? Nem mesmo eu teria coragem!

Mas isso é ainda o começo. Só peço calma aos adoradores do Harry. Ele vem, sim, é só saber esperar. E enquanto isso, é ir lendo as desventuras de Ginny, que nesse capítulo começou a descobrir a verdadeira face do Dean...

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! Mas eu quero reviews. Não, eu não quero. Eu PRECISO de reviews. Se não receber alguma, podem dar **tchau** ao quinto capítulo. Sim, podem dar "_au revoir_" a ele se não mandarem uma review para mim. ¬¬ Sou chantagista, sim.

Agora, obrigada às pessoinhas boas que me mandam reviews! No topo **Juli-chan** e **Padma Ravenclaw**, essas fofas que me enchem de felicidade sempre.

Aliás, a **Padma** está terminando a PUFF! Capítulos finais a caminho! Go ahead, flor! Te adoro! ^^

* * *

Será que alguém quer que eu continue? Será que alguém quer cenas do próximo capítulo?

**"(...)- Quem é essa?**

**- Como assim, quem é essa? (...) É Gi, a namorada do seu irmão Di, ela é bruxa...**

**- Ah, fala sério, mãe – David diz, sorrindo. – Acha que sou bobo? Não é ela. Ela não é...**

**- David, esta é Gi. (...) E em homenagem à volta da amiga de Di, Gi, à sua terra natal, um genuíno café-da-manhã inglês!**

**Aprumo as costas na cadeira, de tão animada e lisonjeada que fico.**

**- Muito obrigada – digo. – Realmente, não precisava ter tanto...**

**Daí vejo o que tem nos pratos.**

**- Ratatouille de abóbora – a senhora Thomas diz, toda orgulhosa. – A sua preferida! E a nossa especialidade, abóboras no vapor. E também abóbora recheada, omelete de ovo com abóbora e suco de abóbora. Di me contou como você adora abóbora, Gi. Espero que esta refeição faça com que você se sinta novamente em casa!**

**Ai. Por. Merlin."**

Parece que as coisas não estão indo tão bem quanto deveriam...

Agora... REVIEWS! ;)

Até o próximo post!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5:_

_Mais decepções (isso é perseguição?)_

* * *

"'**Eu nunca repito nada.' Essa é a frase ritualística dos integrantes da alta sociedade, por meio da qual a fofoca é sempre garantida."**

- Marcel Proust (1871-1922), romancista, crítico e ensaísta francês.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Uma das primeiras mulheres conhecidas a ditar a moda foi a imperadora bizantina Teodora, filha de um domador de ursos, que se sobressaiu frente a milhares de outras garotas e ganhou a mão do imperador Justino. Segundo os boatos, para que ela vencesse a Caça ao Imperador, de muito lhe valeram seus talentos de dançarina e acrobata._

_Apesar de ter sido necessário um ato legislativo especial para permitir que Justino se casasse com alguém de posição social tão baixa, Teodora revelou-se uma imperadora valiosa: patrocinou dois espiões reais para que se infiltrassem na China e roubassem bichos-da-seda, para que ela pudesse se vestir de uma maneira a que, ela acreditou, seria fácil de se acostumar. Se Teodora não podia ir a Chanel, bom, simplesmente mandou que lhe trouxessem Chanel._

* * *

**E**stou aqui! Finalmente estou de volta, em casa!

E, tudo bem, não é exatamente o que eu esperava. Eu realmente pensava que Dean morava sozinho.

Mas, também, ele não MENTIU para mim.

E talvez isso seja melhor do que se nós dois simplesmente tivéssemos ficados sozinhos no apartamento dele, fazendo amor delicioso o dia e noite. Assim, vou ser obrigada a interagir com a família dele. Nós vamos mais ou menos poder nos testar, os Thomas e eu, para ver se somos compatíveis. Afinal de contas, ninguém vai querer casar com alguém cuja família a odeia.

Além do mais, enquanto Dean está trabalhando, posso dar início à minha monografia. Talvez um dos Thomas me empreste um computador. E posso fazer um pouco de pesquisa no Museu Britânico. É isso aí.

E, sinceramente, é bem melhor assim. Realmente vou poder conhecer Dean e a família dele e começar minha monografia de maneira bem sólida. Talvez até consiga terminar antes de voltar para casa! Meus pais nunca vão saber que houve qualquer tipo de atraso na minha formatura.

Hummm... sinto um cheirinho vindo da cozinha. Imagino o que seja. O cheiro é bom... mais ou menos. Não cheira nem um pouco como ovos mexidos com bacon, que são a especialidade da minha mãe. Realmente, é muito gentil da parte da senhora Thomas preparar o café-da-manhã para mim. Eu disse a ela que não precisava... Ela parece tão legal, com seu cabelo curto castanho-areia. Ela me disse para chamá-la de Tanya, mas é claro que nunca vou fazer isso. Os olhos dela ficaram meio esbugalhados quando entrei e o senhor Thomas me apresentou. Mas seja lá o que tenha pensado sobre mim que a deixou apavorada, ela não deixou transparecer.

Com certeza, espero que ela não repare na minha calcinha. Ou na ausência dela. E se foi por ISSO que ela ficou olhando para mim daquele jeito? Ela deve estar pensando: de todas as garotas que meu filho poderia ter trazido dos Estados Unidos, ele foi logo escolher uma vagabunda. Eu sabia que deveria ter colocado outra roupa para descer do avião. E estou com tanto frio com este vestido idiota que sei que os meus mamilos devem estar aparecendo. Talvez eu devesse colocar alguma coisa menos... fina. Certo, é o que vou fazer. Vou colocar um jeans e o meu twin-set bordado... apesar de eu estar guardando-o para a noite, quando achei que poderia fazer um pouco mais de frio.

Mal lembrava eu que aqui fazia frio o dia inteiro.

Certo. Uau, seja lá o que a senhora T estiver cozinhando, com certeza o cheiro é... forte. O que será? E também, por que parece que conheço este cheiro de algum lugar?

Sabe, minha cama de MDF não é tão ruim. É meio fofa, para falar a verdade. Parece o tipo de cama que Ty Pennington, daquele programa _Extreme Makeover – Home Edition_, faria para uma criança com câncer.

Só que a versão dele teria o formato de um ventrículo de coração, ou uma nave espacial, ou algo assim.

Certo, já estou pronta. É só dar uma ajeitadinha no cabelo e... Ih... pena que não tem espelho aqui. Ah, bom, quem se importa se o meu rímel estiver um pouco borrado ou algo assim? Tenho certeza de que estou ótima. Certo, é só abrir a cortina, e...

- Ah, nossa – a senhora Thomas diz, toda animada. – Achei que você iria se deitar um pouco.

Será que era isso que ela me disse agorinha há pouco? Na verdade não entendi o que ela falou. Ah, por que Dean foi trabalhar? É óbvio que preciso de um tradutor.

- Desculpe – digo. – Simplesmente estou agitada demais para dormir!

- Então, esta é a primeira vez que vem à Inglaterra? – a senhora T quer saber.

- Oh, não, eu nasci aqui, só que me mudei para os Estados Unidos faz seis anos e estava morrendo de saudades. Não sei o que a senhora está cozinhando, mas o cheiro está delicioso. – Esta foi uma leve mentira. O que ela está cozinhando simplesmente... cheira. Mesmo assim, provavelmente vai estar delicioso. – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Ah não, querida, acho que está tudo sob controle. Então, gostou da cama? Não é muito dura? Está boa?

- Ah, está ótima. – Eu me acomodo em uma banqueta na ponta do balcão da cozinha. Não consigo ver o que está chiando nas panelas em cima do fogão na frente dela, porque todas estão com tampa. Mas com toda a certeza cheira... muito. A cozinha é minúscula, realmente muito pequena. Tem uma janela no fundo que dá para um jardim colorido barrado pelo sol, cheio de botões de rosa. A própria senhora T parece uma rosa, com bochechas rosadas, jeans e bata.

Mas a bata dela não parece ser exatamente desta estação. Na verdade, deve ser uma bata dos tempos em que os senhores feudais liberaram os servos e esse tipo de bata entrou na sociedade, faz séculos!

Agora sei por que Dean acha que está tudo bem em andar por aí com uma jaqueta de dançar break. Mas ao mesmo tempo que algumas peças vintage (como a blusa da senhora Thomas) são maravilhosas, outros exemplos (como a blusa de Dean) não são. Obviamente, a família Thomas precisa ser informada a respeito do que funciona e do que não funciona quando se trata de peças de brechó.

É bom que eu esteja aqui para ajudar. Vou ter que me mostrar muito sensível ao fato de eles não terem muito dinheiro disponível para se vestir superbem. Este twin-set consegui no Twitch por vinte nuques! E a minha Levi's stretch é da Sears. E, tudo bem, comprei no departamento infantil... Mas você faz ideia de como fiquei feliz por caber em alguma coisa do departamento infantil?

Não que, na nossa sociedade obcecada com o peso, isso seja algo de que se gabar. Porque as mulheres precisam caber em roupas infantis para serem consideradas desejáveis? Isso é, ao mesmo tempo, doentio e nojento.

Mas... são para uma criança de nove anos! Caibo em um tamanho nove! Nunca entrei em um tamanho desses, nem quando tinha a idade em que supostamente deveria usar este tamanho.

- Que blusa bonita – a senhora T diz, a respeito do meu suéter.

- Obrigada – respondo. – Eu estava mesmo admirando sua bata!

Ela dá risada ao ouvir isto.

- O quê? Esta coisa velha? Deve ter uns trinta anos, no mínimo. Provavelmente é ainda mais velha.

- Que legal. Adoro roupas antigas.

Isto é tão bacana! A mãe de Dean e eu estamos nos dando bem. Talvez mais tarde possamos ir fazer compras, só a senhora T e eu. Ela provavelmente é como mamãe e não tem muita oportunidade de conversar assuntos femininos, já que tem três filhos e tudo o mais. Quem sabe podemos fazer a mão e o pé, e ir ao Caldeirão Furado tomar alguma coisa! Espere: será que ela vai a lugares bruxos com o filho?

- Nem posso dizer como é ótimo poder conhecê-la depois de ouvir falar da senhora durante tanto tempo. – Também não estou tentando puxar o saco. É de coração. – Estou tão animada de estar aqui!

- Que bom. – A senhora Thomas parece de fato feliz por mim.

Dá para ver que as unhas dela são quadradas e com aparência forte, e totalmente sem cuidado. Bom, ela provavelmente não tem tempo para frivolidades como ir à manicure, já que é uma assistente social ocupada.

- Dean me disse que você também é bruxa. O que planeja ver por aqui em Londres?

Por alguma razão, minha mente vai para a foto do bumbum pelado de Dean. Não acredito que pensei nisso! Deve ser o fuso horário.

Respondo:

- Ah, o palácio de Buckingham, é claro. E o Museu Britânico. – Não menciono que as únicas partes do museu que estou interessada em visitar são as salas onde guardam as vestimentas históricas. Se é que tem alguma sala assim. Posso ver arte velha e chata nos Estados Unidos sempre que eu quiser. De todo modo, vou mudar para Londres depois que Dean terminar o mestrado. Nós já combinamos.

- Ah, e a Torre de Londres. – Porque ouvi falar que é lá que ficam todas as joias refinadas. – E... ah, a casa de Jane Austen.

- Ah, você gosta dela, é? – a senhora Thomas parece um pouco surpresa. Está claro que nenhuma das antigas namoradas de Dean tinha gosto literário tão sofisticado. – Então, qual é sua obra preferida?

- Ah, a versão que passa no canal A&E, com Colin Firth, é claro – respondo. – Mas o figurino na versão com Gwyneth Paltrow também era fantástico.

A senhora Thomas olha para mim de um jeito meio esquisito: talvez não esteja entendendo meu sotaque do Meio-Oeste, da mesma maneira que eu não tenho mais facilidade de entender o dela. Droga, estou perdendo o jeito. Mas realmente estou tentando falar de maneira bem clara. Daí percebo o que ela quis dizer e acrescento:

- Ah, está falando dos livros? Não sei. São todos muito bons. – Tirando o fato de que não têm muitas descrições sobre as roupas dos personagens.

A senhora Thomas dá risada e pergunta:

- Quer se servir de um pouco de chá? Tenho certeza que deve estar morrendo de sede depois da viagem.

O que eu realmente gostaria de beber, é claro, é uma Diet Coke. Mas quando pergunto se tem alguma latinha na casa dos Thomas, a senhora Thomas me lança um olhar estranho e diz que precisa comprar algumas no mercado.

- Ah, não – digo, morrendo de vergonha. – Mesmo, está ótimo. Tomo um pouco de chá.

- Que bom. Porque não gosto da ideia de você colocar todos aqueles produtos químicos artificiais e horríveis no seu corpo. Isso não pode fazer bem.

Sorrio para ela, pesar de não fazer a mínima ideia do que ela está falando. Diet Coke não contém nenhum produto químico horrível. Contém gás carbônico, cafeína e aspartame, tudo muito adorável e delicioso. O que há de artificial nisto?

Mas agora que estou de volta, vou fazer como os ingleses fazem. Sirvo-me de um pouco de chá de uma chaleira de cerâmica que está ao lado do bule elétrico e coloco um pouco de leite, embora prefira colocar mel ou limão.

Fico surpresa ao me lembrar que realmente fica bom assim, como minha mãe fazia. E menciono isto em voz alta.

- O que é bom?

Um garoto com uns 15 ou 16 anos, usando jaqueta jeans escura com calça _stone washed_ (essa doeu; mas como ele está usando a camiseta do Killers por baixo da jaqueta, isso meio que o redime um pouco), entra na cozinha e então fica paralisado ao me ver.

- Quem é _essa_?

- Como assim, quem é essa? – a senhora T diz em tom ríspido. – É Gi, a namorada do seu irmão Di, ela é bruxa...

- Ah, fala sério, mãe – David diz, sorrindo. – Acha que sou bobo? Não é ela. Ela não é...

- David, esta é Gi – a senhora T interrompe, de maneira ainda mais ríspida. Agora ela não está muito parecida com uma rosa. Ou acho que está sim, mas uma rosa com os espinhos aparecendo. – Cumprimente-a de maneira adequada, por favor.

David, parecendo acanhado, entende a mão direita. Eu a aperto.

- Desculpe – ele diz. – Prazer em conhecê-la. É só que o Di falou...

- Por favor, leve isto para a mesa – a senhora T enfia um punhado de facas e garfos na mão do filho mais novo. – O café-da-manhã logo ficará pronto.

- Café-da-manhã? Está quase na hora do almoço, não está?

- Bem, Gi não tomou café-da-manhã ainda, então é o que vamos comer.

David pega os talheres e vai para a sala de jantar. Geronimo, o _collie _da família (não é superfofo?), que tinha ficado encostado nas minhas pernas durante todo o tempo que eu estive sentada, saí atrás dele, aparentemente na esperança de cruzar com alguma travessa de comida.

- Você tem irmãos, Gi? – a senhora T pergunta, deixando toda a rispidez de lado, agora que o filho saiu do recinto.

- Oh, sim – respondo. – Sou a única garota da família. Tenho seis irmãos.

- Nossa, então você deve saber como garotos dão um trabalhão. – A senhora T desliga o fogão e grita: - David, diga a seu pai que o café-da-manhã está pronto. Dê um berro para Doug também.

Dean, Douglas e David. Adoro os nomes que os pais de Dean escolheram para os três filhos! Que fofura, dar nomes com a mesma letra para os três... Igualzinho a Paul Anka, só que ele só teve filhas: Alexandra, Amanda, Alicia, Anthea e Amelia.

E como é fofo eles todos me chamarem de Gi e não de Ginny. Ninguém nunca me chama de Gi. Ninguém além de Dean, é claro. Não que algum dia tenha pedido para que ele o fizesse. Ele simplesmente... chama.

- Bem – a senhora Thomas sorri para mim –, por que não se senta? Daí podemos comer.

- Deixe-me ajudar a levar as coisas para a mesa. – Desço da minha banqueta.

Mas a senhora Thomas me expulsa da cozinha, dizendo que não precisa de ajuda. Vou para a sala de jantar – que simplesmente faz parte da sala de visitas em formato de L, onde fica a mesa. Geronimo já está sentado ao lado da cadeira na cabeceira da mesa, alerta para qualquer migalha que possa cair perto dele.

- Onde eu sento? – pergunto a David, que, da maneira típica dos adolescentes (acho que isso é universal), dá de ombros.

É nesse instante que o senhor Thomas aparece e puxa uma cadeira para mim com um gesto galante. Agradeço e sento, tentando me lembrar de alguma vez que meu pai tenha puxado uma cadeira para mim, e não consigo.

- Prontinho – a senhora Thomas diz, saindo da cozinha com vários pratos fumegantes. – Em homenagem à volta da amiga de Di, Gi, à sua terra natal, um genuíno café-da-manhã inglês!

Aprumo as costas na cadeira, de tão animada e lisonjeada que fico.

- Muito obrigada – digo. – Realmente, não precisava ter tanto...

Daí vejo o que tem nos pratos.

- _Ratatouille_ de abóbora – a senhora Thomas diz, toda orgulhosa. – A sua preferida! E a nossa especialidade, abóboras no vapor. E também abóbora recheada, omelete de ovo com abóbora e suco de abóbora. Di me contou como você adora abóbora, Gi. Espero que esta refeição faça com que você se sinta novamente em casa!

Ai. Por. Merlin.

- Gi? – A senhora Thomas, percebo, olha para mim com o rosto rosado tomado pela preocupação. – Está tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco... agitada.

- Estou bem. – Tomo um gole grande do meu chá com leite. – Parece ótimo, senhora Thomas. Muito obrigada por ter tanto trabalho. Não precisava.

- Foi um prazer – a senhora Thomas diz, radiante, e se senta na cadeira diante a minha. – E, por favor, me chame de Tanya.

- Certo. Tanya. – Torço para que meus olhos não pareçam tão úmidos quanto sinto que estão. Como ele pode ter cometido um erro desses? Será que ele nunca LEU as minhas cartas? Será que nem estava escutando o que eu disse na noite do incêndio?

- Quem está faltando? – a senhora Thomas pergunta, olhando para a cadeira vazia na frente do pai de Dean.

- Doug – David responde e pega uma torrada.

Torrada! Eu posso comer torrada. Não, espere, não posso. Não se quiser continuar usando um tamanho da seção infantil. Ai, Merlin. Vou ter que comer alguma coisa. A omelete de ovo com abóbora. Talvez o ovo disfarce o gosto da abóbora.

- DOUGLAS! – o senhor Thomas berra.

De algum lugar das profundezas da casa, uma voz masculina avisa:

- Oi! Já estou indo!

Dou uma mordida na omelete. Está boa. Mal dá para sentir o gosto da... Ah, não. Dá sim, para falar a verdade.

Mas o negócio é que este foi um erro honesto. Estou falando das abóboras. Qualquer um poderia ter confundido algo assim. Até mesmo a sua alma gêmea.

E, quer dizer, pelo menos ele se lembrou de que mencionei abóboras. Pode não ter se lembrado exatamente o que eu disse sobre eles. Mas obviamente sabe que eu disse _alguma coisa._

E até parece que ele não está ocupado, ensinando jovens bruxos a fazerem feitiços e tudo o mais.

E trabalhando como garçom, parece.

Ao perceber que ninguém está olhando para mim, derrubo um pouco da omelete do meu prato no guardanapo do meu colo. Então olho para Geronimo, que saiu do lado do senhor Thomas, aparentemente percebendo que dali não vai sair nenhuma migalha.

O olhar do _collie_ encontra o meu.

Antes que eu me dê conta, já estou com um focinho de cachorro na virilha.

- Mas o que é isso?

Um garoto, que deve ser o segundo irmão mais novo de Dean, Douglas, aparece na porta. Diferentemente da mãe e dos dois irmãos, o cabelo de Douglas é brilhante, de um ruivo acobreado (provavelmente da cor que era o cabelo do pai, antes de ter perdido todos os fios... a julgar pelas sobrancelhas, pelo menos).

- Ah, olá, Doug – a senhora Thomas diz. – Sente-se. Estamos tomando um café-da-manhã tradicional para dar as boas-vindas à amiga de Dean, Gi, dos Estados Unidos.

- Oi – digo, e ergo os olhos para ele, que poderia ser meu irmão mais novo só pela cor do cabelo. Está vestido da cabeça aos pés com roupas esportivas Adidas... Calça de moletom, jaqueta, camiseta e tênis da Adidas. Talvez ele seja patrocinado pela marca. – Sou Ginny. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Douglas fica olhando para mim com olhar fixo durante um minuto. Daí cai na gargalhada.

- Até parece! Fala sério, mãe. Que tipo de piada é esta?

- Não é piada nenhuma, Douglas – a senhora Thomas diz em tom frio.

- Mas – Douglas solta – ela não pode ser Gi! Dean disse que Gi é uma gordinha!

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

Quinto capítulo _on-line_, como prometido. Sou chantagista sim, mas nunca deixo de cumprir minhas promessas. :)

E isso me lembra que tenho que agradecer à **Juli-Chan**, à **Padma Ravenclaw** e à **Lara Lynx Black** por tudo! Sim, pois sem elas eu não estaria aqui postando esse capítulo. Beijo, garotas! Obrigada pelo apoio! ;D

Ginny está mesmo numa roubada... quando o príncipe Harry vem salvá-la? Só saberá quem ler os próximos capítulos... e, consequentemente, quem mandar review para mim, pois só posto o próximo capítulo com pelo menos três reviews. Ouviram? TRÊS reviews ou nada de capítulo 6, que por acaso é um capítulo com cenas de NC17.

Sim, é aquele proibido para menores de dezessete.

Querem ou não? :P

* * *

E só para aumentar a vontade de vocês, vou mostrar um pouquinho do que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo:

**"(...)**

**- Gin-NY! – Hermione berra ao telefone. – É VOCÊÊÊÊÊ?**

**Ah, legal. Ela está bêbada.**

**- Como vaaaiiiii? – ela quer saber. Como está Londres? Como está o gostoso, gostoso, gostoso do Dean? Como está o buuuuuuuuumbuuuuuuuum dele? (...)**

– **Mione, acho que Dean disse aos irmãos que eu era gorda. (...)**

**- Ele disse isso, merda? Ele disse que você era gorda, merda? Fique onde está. Fique na merda do lugar em que você está agora. Vou pegar aquele trem do canal da Mancha e vou aí cortar o saco dele fora...**

**(...)**

**- Ah, Dean, tudo está um horror! O seu irmão Douglas... falou alguma coisa a respeito de você ter dito que eu era gordinha. Não é verdade, é?**

**- O quê? (...)**

**- O seu irmão, Douglas. Ele ficou chocado quando me conheceu, porque você tinha dito a ele que eu era gorda.**

**(...)**

**- Venha aqui, deixe-me dar mais um beijo em você... (...)**

**É difícil saber ao certo o que eu sei quando ele está me beijando, a não ser Oba! Ele está me beijando!. (...)**

**- Dean – eu sussurro –, você tem camisinha? (...)"**

O clima parece estar esquentando no RF...

Então... REVIEWS! ^^

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6:_

_O que o amor (não) faz_

* * *

Esse capítulo contém cenas de NC17 ou M, impróprias à menores dezessete anos. Obrigada pela compreensão.

* * *

"**Mas diga a verdade, e toda a natureza e todos os espíritos o ajudarão com incrementos inesperados. Diga a verdade, e todas as coisas vivas ou brutas são prova, e as próprias raízes enterradas do capim parecem se movimentar para lhe prestar testemunho." **

- Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), ensaísta, poeta e filósofo norte-americano.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Pouco se sabe a respeito das vestimentas do período que se estende do século II até uma boa parte do século VIII, graças às invasões bárbaras dos godos, visigodos, ostrogodos, hunos e francos. Sabemos, graças a essas invasões, que pouca gente tinha tempo de pensar em moda, já que o mundo estava ocupado fugindo para sobreviver._

_Foi quando Carlos Magno chegou ao poder, no século IX, que começamos a ter algumas descrições detalhadas das vestimentas da época, que incluíam calças com as pernas amarradas com fitas, que ficaram conhecidas como culotes, ou bragas, a peça tão amada por escritores de histórias românticas pelo mundo todo._

* * *

**O** telefone toca cinco vezes antes que eu ouça a voz de Hermione. Durante um minuto, fico preocupada com a possibilidade de minha amiga não atender. E se ela estiver dormindo? Sei que são só nove horas, afinal de contas, no horário da Europa, mas e se ela não se acostumou com o fuso horário tão bem quanto eu? Apesar de Mione estar aqui há mais tempo. Ela deveria ter chegado a Paris há dois dias, passado uma noite em um hotel lá e depois viajado para o _château_ no dia seguinte.

Mas, bom, ela é Hermione: ótima com as coisas da escola, não tanto com as coisas do dia-a-dia. Já derrubou o celular dentro da privada mais vezes do que sou capaz de contar. Vai saber se vou conseguir falar com ela...

Então, para meu alívio, Mione finalmente atende. E fica bem claro que não a acordei, porque tem música tocando bem alto no fundo. É uma música em que o refrão, _Vamos a la playa_, toca uma vez atrás da outra, com uma batida latina.

- Gin-NY! – Hermione berra ao telefone. – É VOCÊÊÊÊÊ?

Ah, legal. Ela está bêbada.

- Como vaaaiiiii? – ela quer saber. - Como está Londres? Como está o gostoso, gostoso, gostoso do Dean? Como está o buuuuuuuuumbuuuuuuuum dele?

- Mione – digo em voz baixa, Não quero que os Thomas me escutem, por isso abri a torneira. Não vou desperdiçar água. Realmente planejo tomar um banho. Daqui a um minuto. – As coisas estão esquisitas aqui. Esquisitas de verdade. Preciso falar com alguém normal um minuto.

- Espere, deixe ver se acho Ron. – Hermione dá uma gargalhada. – Brincadeirinha! Ai, Merlin, Ginny, você tinha que ver este lugar. Você ia morrer. Parece uma combinação de _Sob o Sol da Toscana_ e _Valmont – Uma História de Seduções_. A casa é ENORME. Tem até nome: Mirac. Tem o próprio VINHEDO. Ginny, eles fazem o próprio champanhe. ELES FAZEM PESOALMENTE.

- Que maravilha – digo. – Mione, acho que Dean disse aos irmãos que eu era gorda.

Hermione fica em silêncio por um instante e mais uma vez ouço o chamado _Vamos a la playa_. Então, Mione explode:

- Ele disse isso, merda? Ele disse que você era gorda, merda? Fique onde está. Fique na merda do lugar em que você está agora. Vou pegar aquele trem do canal da Mancha e vou aí cortar o saco dele fora...

- Hermione – digo. Ela está gritando tão alto que eu fico preocupada de os Thomas escutarem. Através da porta fechada. Por cima do barulho da TV e da água da banheira. – Mione, espere, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Ou seja, não _sei_ o que ele disse. As coisas realmente estão muito estranhas. Cheguei aqui e a primeira coisa que Dean fez foi ir trabalhar. O que, até aí, tudo bem. Quer dizer, não faz mal. Porque a verdade é que – sinto as lágrimas chegando. Ah, que maravilha – Dean não está trabalhando com jovens bruxos. Ele é garçom. Trabalha das onze da manhã às onze da noite. Eu nem sabia que isso era legal. Além do mais, ele nem mora sozinho. Estamos na casa dos pais dele. Com os irmãos menores dele. Para quem ele disse que eu era gorda. E ele também disse para a mãe dele que gosto de abóbora.

- Retiro o que disse. Eu não vou até aí. Você é que vem para cá. Compre uma passagem de trem e venha para cá. Não se esqueça de pedir a tarifa com desconto para jovens. Você vai ter que trocar de trem em Paris. De lá compre uma passagem para Souillac. E daí é só me ligar. Nós vamos buscar você na estação.

- Hermione, não posso fazer isto. Não posso simplesmente _ir embora_.

- Uma ova que não pode – ouço outra voz no fundo. Então Mione está dizendo para alguém: - É Ginny. Aquele merda do Dean trabalha o dia inteiro e a noite inteira e a obrigou a ficar na casa dos pais dele e comer abóbora, merda. E ainda disse que ela era gorda.

- Mione. – Sinto uma pontada de culpa. – Não sei se ele disse isso. E ele não está... aliás, para quem você está dizendo tudo isso?

- Ron disse que é para você colocar o seu bumbum nada gordo em um trem amanhã de manhã. Ele a pega pessoalmente na estação amanhã de noite.

- Não posso ir para a _França_ - digo, horrorizada. – Minha passagem de volta sai do aeroporto daqui. Não posso devolver, nem transferir, nem nada.

- E daí? Você pode voltar para Londres no fim do mês e pegar o voo aí. Vamos lá, Ginny. Nós vamos nos divertir MUITO.

- Mione, não posso ir para a França – insisto, tristonha. – Não quero ir para a França. Eu amo Dean. Você não entende. Aquela noite, na frente do alojamento McCracken... foi mágica, Mione. Ele enxergou a minha alma, e eu enxerguei a dele.

- Como você conseguiu? – Hermione quer saber. – Estava escuro.

- Não, não estava. As chamas do quarto daquela bruxa iluminavam tudo.

- Bem, então talvez você só viu o que queria ver. Ou talvez só _sentiu_ o que queria _sentir_.

Ela está falando, eu sei, sobre a ereção de Dean. Fico olhando para a água que cai dentro da banheira sem enxergar nada.

O negócio é que, no geral, sou uma pessoa muito alegre. Até dei risada depois que Douglas disse aquela coisa à mesa, sobre eu ser gorda; porque o que mais você pode fazer quando descobre que o seu namorado anda por aí dizendo às pessoas que você é gorda?

Principalmente porque, da última vez que Dean me viu, eu _era_ gorda mesmo. Ou pelo menos tinha quinze quilos a mais que agora.

_Tive_ que rir porque não queria que os Thomas ficassem pensando que eu era algum tipo de esquisitona sensível.

Acho que deu certo também, porque a única coisa que a senhora Thomas fez foi lançar um olhar enviesado para o filho. Daí, como não pareci ofendida, acredito que ela se esqueceu do assunto. Todo mundo esqueceu.

E descobri que Douglas na verdade é bem legal: ele me ofereceu o computador dele para eu começar a trabalhar na minha monografia, e foi o que fiz durante todo o resto do dia, até parar para jantar no restaurante indiano da esquina, que entregava em domicílio, só com os dois Thomas mais velhos, porque os meninos saíram.

O negócio é que eu estava determinada a não deixar que a questão da gordura me colocasse para baixo. Porque, apesar do que os meus irmãos podem pensar (e eles sempre se sentiram muito mais do que contentes de me dizer tudo o que pensavam a respeito do assunto quando eu era criança), peso não importa. Realmente não importa. Quer dizer, importa se você for modelo ou algo assim.

Mas, de maneira geral, estar alguns quilos acima do peso nunca me impediu de fazer o que eu queria. Claro que houve todas aquelas vezes em que fui a última a ser escolhida para o time de Quadribol nos jogos das férias.

E o pavor ocasional de ter que aparecer de maiô na frente de um cara de quem eu gostava no lago ou em algum lugar assim.

E teve também aqueles caras idiotas do time de Quadribol que não olharam duas vezes para mim por eu ser mais gorda do que o tipo de bruxa que eles preferiam.

Mas quem quer ficar com jogadores de Quadribol metidos? Eu quero ficar com caras que têm mais coisas na cabeça além de onde vai ser a próxima festa com barril de _fire wisky_. Quero estar com caras que se preocupem em fazer do Mundo Bruxo um lugar melhor, como Dean. Quero estar com caras que saibam que o importante não é o tamanho da cintura de uma bruxa, mas sim o tamanho do coração dela, como Dean. Quero estar com caras que sejam capazes de enxergar além da aparência exterior de uma garota, e que possam ver sua alma, como Dean.

É só que... bom, com base na observação de Douglas, parece que Dean não enxergou dentro da minha alma naquela noite diante do alojamento McCracken.

E tem também a história da abóbora. Eu DISSE a Dean (na verdade, escrevi) que odeio abóbora. Disse a ele que é o único alimento que eu simplesmente não suporto. Até expliquei, em muitos detalhes, como foi horrível crescer em uma casa bruxa e odiar abóboras. Minha mãe estava sempre preparando paneladas de doce de abóbora para o Halloween, entre outros diversos pratos que levavam esse ingrediente _em todas as épocas do ano_. Ela tinha um enorme pomar de abóboras no quintal d'_A Toca_, e era minha função tirar as ervas daninhas, porque como eu não encostava naquelas coisas laranjas horrorosas, eu não podia ajudar em nada nas atividades de colheita e limpeza.

Eu contei a Dean tudo isso, não apenas em resposta à pergunta dele relativa a quais alimentos eu gostava, mas também na noite que passamos juntos há três meses, eu de toalha e ele numa camiseta da banda de fantasmas _Monsters_ (devia ser dia de lavar roupa) e a identificação de assistentes dos residentes, sob as estrelas e a fumaça.

E ele não escutou. Não prestou a mínima atenção a uma única palavra que eu disse.

Mas ele tinha dado um jeito de fazer com que a família soubesse que eu era... como era mesmo? Ah, sim: "gordinha".

Será possível que cometi um erro? Será possível (como Mione certa vez sugeriu) que o motivo por que amo Dean não é por causa de quem ele de fato é, mas porque projetei nele a personalidade que desejo que ele tenha?

Será que ela tem razão quando diz que fui teimosa o tempo todo e me recusei a enxergá-lo como é na verdade, porque ficar com ele foi tão divertido (e porque fiquei tão contente com o pênis bem duro dele) que não quero reconhecer que minha atração por Dean era meramente física?

Passei quase duas horas sem falar com Mione depois que ela disse isso, e fiquei tão brava que no fim ela acabou pedindo desculpas.

Mas e se ela tiver razão? Porque o Dean que eu conhecia (ou achava que conhecia) não teria dito que sou gorda. O Dean que conheço nem teria reparado que sou gorda.

- Ginny? – a voz de Mione estala no telefone que aperto contra a bochecha. – Você morreu?

- Não, estou aqui. – Ainda ouço um rock bombando no fundo. Mione, está bem claro, não sofre nem um pouco com a diferença de fuso horário. Também, o namorado dela não está trabalhando. Ou melhor, está. Mas eles estão trabalhando juntos. – É só que... Olhe, preciso ir. Ligo mais tarde.

- Espere – Mione diz. – Isso significa que, no final das contas, você vai comigo para Nova York?

Desligo. Não é exatamente que eu esteja brava com ela. É só que...

Estou tão cansada.

Nem lembro como tomei banho e vesti o pijama e me arrastei até a cama. Só sei que parecem ser um milhão de horas quando Dean me sacode com cuidado e me acorda. Mas na verdade é só meia-noite (pelo menos de acordo com o relógio que ele me mostra quando eu, sonolenta, pergunto que horas são).

Nunca percebi que ele usa um relógio digital do tipo que acende no escuro. Isso é... nada sexy.

Mas talvez ele precise disso. Para ver que horas são quando está trabalhando feito um escravo naquele restaurante escuro, iluminado a velas...

- Desculpe acordar você. – Ele está parado ao lado da minha cama elevada, que tem a altura certinha para ele não precisar se abaixar para falar comigo aos sussurros. – Mas eu queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com você. Não está precisando de nada?

Aperto os olhos para ele naquela semi-escuridão. A única luz que há ali é o luar que entra pela janela estreita da lavanderia, que está aberta. Dean, consigo ver, está de jeans preto e camiseta branca (uniforme de garçom).

Não sei o que me leva a fazer isso. Talvez seja porque me senti tão solitária e deprimida a noite toda. Talvez seja porque estou meio dormindo.

Ou talvez seja porque eu realmente o ame. Mas, antes que eu me dê conta, estou sentada com os dedos entrelaçados na parte da frente da camisa dele e sussurrando:

- Ah, Dean, tudo está um horror! O seu irmão Douglas... falou alguma coisa a respeito de você ter dito que eu era gordinha. Não é verdade, é?

- O quê? – Dean está rindo no meu cabelo enquanto acaricia meu pescoço com o nariz. Ele gosta muito de passar o nariz no meu pescoço, estou descobrindo. – Do que você está falando?

- O seu irmão, Douglas. Ele ficou chocado quando me conheceu, porque você tinha dito a ele que eu era gorda.

Dean para de acariciar meu pescoço com o nariz e olha para mim sob o luar.

- Espere – ele diz. – Ele falou isso? Você está zoando com a minha cara?

- Não estou. Mas, sim, ele disse que achava que eu era gorda. "Gordinha", foi a palavra que ele usou.

Percebo, um pouco atrasada, que Dean possivelmente pode ter ficado um pouco incomodado com o fato de o irmão ter dito aquilo... principalmente porque não é verdade. E não pode ser mesmo, certo? Dean nunca diria algo assim...

- Ah, Dean, sinto muito. – Coloco os braços em volta do pescoço dele e lhe dou um beijo carinhoso. – Não acredito que toquei neste assunto. Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa. Douglas com certeza estava fazendo piada comigo. E eu caí. Vamos simplesmente esquecer tudo isso, certo?

Mas Dean não parece disposto a esquecer. Os braços dele se apertam mais em volta de mim e ele usa alguns adjetivos muito bem escolhidos para descrever o irmão, que sussurra contra os meus lábios. Então ele diz:

- Acho que você está maravilhosa, merda. Sempre achei. Claro que, quando a gente se conheceu, você era um pouco mais cheinha do que agora. Quando vi você saindo da alfândega no aeroporto com aquele vestidinho chinês, não a reconheci. Não conseguia parar de olhar. Fiquei imaginando quem era o sortudo que iria buscar aquela gostosa.

Só fico olhando fixo para ele. De algum modo, suas palavras não são assim tão incentivadoras quando ele espera que sejam.

- Então, quando ouvi me chamarem pelo alto-falante, me aproximei e vi que você era... bom, você... percebi que o sortudo era eu – Dean prossegue. – Sinto muito por as coisas estarem confusas até agora... o apartamento do meu amigo que não deu certo, você com essa cama improvisada, o idiota do meu irmão e a merda do meu horário de trabalho. Mas você precisa saber – ele sacode o braço em volta da minha cintura – que estou muito feliz por você ter chegado. – É quando ele se abaixa e dá mais uns beijos no meu pescoço.

Eu assinto. Por mais que esteja apreciando os beijos no pescoço, ainda tem alguma coisa pesando na minha cabeça. Então, digo:

- Dean, só mais uma coisa...

- Sim, o que é, Gi? – ele quer saber, quando seus lábios se aproximam da minha orelha.

- O negócio, Dean, é que... – digo devagar. – Eu realmente... eu...

- O que foi, Gi? – Dean pergunta de novo.

Respiro fundo. Tenho que fazer isso. Tenho que dizer. Se não vou ficar com essa nuvem em cima da cabeça durante toda a viagem.

- Eu realmente odeio abóbora – digo, apressada, para acabar logo com o assunto.

Dean ergue a cabeça e fica olhando para mim sem entender nada. Então joga a cabeça para trás e ri.

- Ai, Merlin! – ele sussurra. – É verdade! Você me escreveu isso! Minha mãe perguntou o que você mais gostava de comer, para ela oferecer no seu café-da-manhã de boas-vindas. Mas eu não lembrava. Sabia que você tinha dito algo a respeito de abóbora...

Tento não levar para o lado pessoal o fato de ele lembrar que eu tinha dito algo sobre abóbora, mas não O QUE eu tinha dito sobre eles. Tipo que eu odiava esse troço mais do que qualquer outra comida no mundo.

Dean agora está morrendo de rir. Fico feliz por ele achar a situação tão hilária.

- Ah, coitadinha. Não se preocupe, vou dar a dica para minha mãe. Venha aqui, deixe-me dar mais um beijo em você... – E ele me beija. – Você é realmente um bom partido, não é?

Eu não achava que ele tivesse alguma dúvida sobre essa questão.

Mas sei o que ele quer dizer.

Ou acho que sei, pelo menos. É difícil saber ao certo o que eu sei quando ele está me beijando, a não ser _Oba! Ele está me beijando!_.

E então passamos um tempo sem sussurrar nada, enquanto nos beijamos.

E dá para ver que o irmão de Dean está errado: ele não acha que eu sou gordinha... a menos que ele queira dizer gordinha de um jeito legal. Ele gosta de mim. Ele gosta de mim MESMO. Dá para sentir que gosta pela coisa que se pressiona contra o meu corpo sob a calça de garçom dele.

Que eu senti ser minha tarefa ajudá-lo a remover. Porque parece muito apertada.

Quando ele sobe para a minha cama elevada comigo, dando risada (graças a Merlin ela aguenta; ou devo dizer, graças à senhora Thomas, muito obrigada), e nós dois nos abraçamos de novo, vejo por quê. Quer dizer, vejo por que a calça parecia tão apertada.

- Dean – eu sussurro –, você tem camisinha?

- Camisinha? – Dean sussurra a palavra de volta, como se fosse estranha. – Você não toma pílula? Achei que você tomasse pílula.

- Bem – eu digo, pouco à vontade. – Eu tomo. Mas... sabe como é, a pílula não protege contra doenças.

- Você está sugerindo que eu tenho alguma doença? – Dean quer saber; e dessa vez, seu tom não é de piada.

Ai, Merlin. Por que é que nunca consigo ficar de boca fechada?

- Bem... – respondo, pensando rápido. O que é difícil de fazer, já que estou tão cansada. E com tesão. – Não. Mas, ih... pode ser que eu tenha. Sabe-se lá...

- Ah – Dean fala com uma risada. – Claro. Você? Nunca. Você é fofa demais. – E volta a acariciar meu pescoço.

O que é muito gostoso. Mas ele ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- E aí? – questiono. – Você tem ou não?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Gi – Dean diz, sentando-se. Ele remexe nos bolsos da calça, jogada na ponta da cama, e tira uma camisinha Trojan. – Está feliz agora?

- Estou – respondo, porque realmente estou. Feliz, quer dizer. Apesar de o meu namorado ir trabalhar com uma camisinha no bolso, o que pode fazer com que a gente se pergunte, caso se tenha uma natureza desconfiada (o que não é o meu caso), o que ele exatamente planejava fazer com tal camisinha. Quer dizer, levando em conta que a namorada dele está em casa, e não no seu local de trabalho.

Mas este não é o ponto. O ponto é que ele tem uma camisinha, e agora a gente pode mandar ver.

O que fazemos sem mais delongas.

Só que...

Bom, as coisas se desenrolam da maneira como acredito que deveriam se desenrolar, levando em conta que a minha experiência se limita a uns amassos desajeitados em uma cama comprida do alojamento com Jeff, o único namorado com quem fiquei bastante tempo (três meses), com quem saí nos segundo ano de faculdade e que depois, mais para frente, no mesmo semestre, me confessou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que estava apaixonado pelo seu colega de quarto, Jim.

Mesmo assim, já li edições suficientes de _Cosmos_ para saber que cada mulher é responsável por seu próprio orgasmo... da mesma maneira como cada convidado é responsável por sua diversão em uma festa... nenhuma anfitriã pode controlar TUDO! Quer dizer, a gente realmente não pode deixar esse tipo de coisa a cargo dos caras. Ele só vai estragar tudo, ou pior, não vai nem se dar ao trabalho de tentar (a menos, é claro, que seja como Jeff, que se interessava muito pelos meus orgasmos... da mesma maneira que se interessava pelos meus escarpins Herbert Levine da década de 1950 com fivela de _strass_, como descobri quando o peguei se admirando com eles nos pés).

Mas, ao passo que eu aparentemente dei um jeito de tratar da minha própria diversão, Dean parece estar tendo um pouco de problema com a dele. Parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo e se jogou de costas na cama.

- Eh... Dean – eu digo, cheia de preocupação. – Está tudo bem?

- Não consigo gozar, merda – é a resposta romântica dele. – É essa merda desta cama. Não tem espaço.

Fico, para colocar as coisas de maneira branda, aturdida. Nunca ouvi falar de um homem que não conseguisse gozar. Mas eu sei que, se para algumas pessoas, um homem de pênis duro pode ser um presente dos céus, para mim não passa de uma inconveniência. Já cuidei da minha própria diversão, como a _Cosmos_ aconselhou. A verdade é que não sei por mais quanto tempo aguento isso. Estou começando a ficar esfolada.

Ainda assim, é errado ficar pensando em si mesma quando a pessoa que está ao seu lado está sofrendo tanta agonia e dor. Não posso nem imaginar como Dean deve estar se sentindo.

Sentindo-me péssima por ele, dou-lhe um beijo e pergunto:

- Bom, tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Logo fico sabendo que tem sim. Pelo menos pela maneira como Dean começa a empurrar minha cabeça para a direção sul, para dar uma indicação.

O negócio é que nunca fiz isso antes. Nem tenho certeza se sei fazer... apesar de aquela bruxa do meu andar no alojamento, Brianna, ter tentado me ensinar uma vez, com uma banana.

De qualquer forma, não foi desse jeito que eu imaginei nós dois consumando nossa relação.

E, ainda assim, existem certas coisas que se fazemos para as pessoas que amamos quando elas precisam.

Mas faço ele trocar de camisinha primeiro. Não amo ninguém TANTO assim; nem mesmo Dean.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, queridos!

Queria agradecer à:

- **Padma Ravenclaw**: garota, você não faz noção de como admiro você! Obrigada por tudo, mais ainda por aturar meus e-mails enoooormes e me incentivar!

- **Lara Lynx Black**: obrigada, flor, pela curiosidade sobre os próximos capítulos. O Harry vem, sim! Aguarda só mais um pouquinho, okay? Valeu! ;)

- **Mari Pompadour**: querida, obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic! Mesmo! É, eu acho que deixei mesmo confusa a fic com relação ao Universo. Então é assim: Harry e Ginny se conhecem, sim. Já foram até namorados, como no sétimo livro, só que terminaram. O que deixei meio escondido foi o motivo pelo qual eles se separaram (por quê? Segredinho...). Vou tentar deixar mais claro as coisas de agora em diante. :)

Sobre o sexto capítulo... prefiro não acrescentar nada. Dean é mesmo um canalha? Será?

E Ginny? Deveria acreditar nele?

Só vamos saber mais no próximo capítulo! Mas... para que isso aconteça, eu quero saber o que vocês pensam, críticas, perguntas, elogios, REVIEWS! Menos de 3 reviews e não posto nada. Isso aí. Sem reviews, sem capítulo.

Vocês querem ler o próximo ou não? XP

* * *

Só para deixar vocês com vontade...

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

**"(...)E agora o bruxo detrás do balcão está perguntando a Dean se ele tem procurado emprego, e Dean responde que procurou, mas não encontrou nada.**

**O quê? Do que ele está falando, que não encontrou trabalho? Essa é a única coisa que ele tem feito desde que eu cheguei aqui: trabalhar.**

**- Mas, Dean (...) E o seu emprego de garçom?**

**- Ah – Dean diz para o homem detrás do balcão –, ela está brincando.**

**Brincando? Do que ele está falando?**

**- Você foi lá ontem – lembro a ele. – Das onze às onze.**

**- Gi – Dean diz, com a voz nervosa. – Não fique fazendo piada com este bruxo simpático. Ele está ocupado com o trabalho dele, não percebe?**

**(...)**

**Porque então percebo que fiz de novo. É isso mesmo. Abri minha boca idiota e grande, quando deveria tê-la mantido bem fechada.**

**Mas como é que eu ia saber que no Ministério havia um serviço onde os bruxos vão para receber o seguro-desemprego? Meu pai nunca havia mencionado isso!**

**E, aliás, o que Dean está fazendo, recebendo seguro-desemprego, se ele NÃO ESTÁ DESEMPREGADO?"**

Ginny e sua grande boca estão numa fria. E agora?

Capítulo surpreendente...

Mas só posto se mandarem reviews nesse botãozinho meio verde aí embaixo. ;)

Espero que tenham se divertido, mas por hoje é só!

Até a próxima atualização!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	7. Capítulo 7

__

Capítulo 7:

_Como um castelo de areia se desmanchando..._

* * *

"**Guarde seus próprios segredos e espalhe os dos outros." **

- Philip Dormer Stanhope, quarto duque de Chesterfield (1694-1773), estadista britânico.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WESLEY

_As cruzadas não se tratavam apenas de uma cultura tentando impor suas visões religiosas sobre outra. Tratavam também de moda. Os cruzados que voltavam para casa levavam consigo, além de ouro dos inimigos vencidos, também dicas de beleza do Oriente, incluindo depilação dos pelos púbicos (algo de que não se falava na maior parte da Europa desde o início da dominação do Império Romano)._

_Se as senhoras inglesas adotaram ou não esta prática devido a suas irmãs do Extremo Oriente fica a cargo da imaginação do leitor, mas sabemos, devido a retratos da época, que algumas delas levaram a questão um pouco longe demais, depilando e raspando todo o cabelo e os pelos faciais – inclusive cílios e sobrancelhas. Como a maior parte delas não sabia ler nem escrever na época, não é de se estranhar nem um pouco que tenham entendido errado a mensagem._

* * *

**A**cordo com um sentimento de contentamento profundo e total, apesar de estar dormindo sozinha, já que Dean foi para sua própria cama depois de tentarmos dormir juntos na cama estreita de MDF, sem conseguir, nem de longe, graças às pernas compridas dele e à minha tendência de dormir com as pernas coladas no peito.

Ainda assim, ele saiu agradecido e contente. Eu dei conta. Posso ser novata, mas aprendo rápido.

Enquanto me estico, vou repassando a noite anterior na cabeça. Dean é um amor. Bem, não exatamente um amor, porque não dá para dizer que um cara é um amor. Mas é um doce. Toda aquela preocupação a respeito de ele achar que eu era gorda... Não acredito que perdi tanto tempo com uma coisa tão boba! Claro que ele nunca pensou que eu era gorda, nem disse nada a respeito disso para a família. O irmão dele deve ter me confundido com alguma outra garota.

Não, Dean é o namorado perfeito. E logo vou fazer com que ele se livre daquela jaqueta vermelha. Talvez, para recompensar, eu até compre uma nova para ele quando sairmos hoje para fazer compras no Beco Diagonal (porque foi o que Dean prometeu que faríamos hoje, durante nossa conversinha depois da transa ontem à noite). Vamos fazer compras e visitar os pontos turísticos da cidade (depois que ele fizer uma coisa que precisa fazer lá).

Claro que o que mais me interessa ver (além de Dean, é claro) são as lojas de roupas de segunda mão da _Morgana's_, onde dá para encontrar alguns tesouros escondidos, e talvez a _Obscure,_ que, na verdade, não temos em Michigan, mas, pelo que ouvi falar, claro, é uma Meca para quem gosta de moda.

Só que não digo isto para Dean, porque é óbvio que quero parecer mais intelectual do que isso. Eu deveria estar interessada na história trouxa, que é incrivelmente rica e remonta a muitos milhares de anos... ou pelo menos a duzentos anos, que é até onde se estende a moda que me interessa. Dean é um doce. A família dele tem sido tão amável, sem contar a observação de que eu era gordinha... gostaria que houvesse algum jeito de eu demonstrar como aprecio toda a gentileza deles...

Então tenho uma ideia, enquanto estou me depilando na banheira, um pouco mais tarde. Dean ainda não acordou e o restante da família parece ter ido fazer o que tem que fazer. Vou agradecer com comida! Hoje à noite, vou demonstrar meu agradecimento à família Thomas por toda sua hospitalidade com o famoso espaguete _due_ da mamãe! Tenho certeza de que provavelmente eles têm todos os ingredientes em casa: é só macarrão, alho, azeite, queijo parmesão e pimenta-vermelha em flocos, afinal de contas.

E se estiver faltando alguma coisa (como uma baguete bem gostosa e crocante, que realmente é necessária, para aproveitar toda a gordura deliciosa), Dean e eu podemos dar uma parada no caminho de volta do nosso passeio e comprar!

Imagine como o senhor e a senhora Thomas vão ficar alegres e surpresos ao voltar para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho e encontrar o jantar pronto!

Mais que animada com o meu plano, aplico a maquiagem e estou passando uma camada extra de óleo secante nas unhas dos pés (já que vou caminhar pela cidade de sandália e quero proteger meu esmalte à francesinha) quando Dean finalmente desce a escada aos tropeções esfregando os olhos, todo sonolento. Fazemos uma bela sessão de amor matutino na cama de MDF antes que eu coloque meu vestidinho divertido da Alex Colman da década de 1960 com estampa de folhagem (tenho um suéter de cashmere que combina... graças a Merlin que peguei para trazer no último minuto; afinal, vou precisar) e peço a Dean que se vista logo para darmos início às nossas muitas atividades do dia. Ainda preciso trocar meus galeões, e ele tem o compromisso no Beco Diagonal.

Meu primeiro dia de verdade na minha terra natal (ontem não conta, porque eu estava com tanto sono que mal me lembro do que aconteceu) já começou bem (café-da-manhã sem abóbora, um banho relaxante, sexo) que eu nem posso achar que vai ficar melhor, mas fica: o sol está brilhando e está quente demais para Dean vestir sua jaqueta de dançar break!

Saímos da casa dos Thomas de mão dadas; Geronimo fica olhando para nós com tristeza através do vidro ("Aquele cachorro gostou mesmo de você", Dean observa. Oba! Conquistei o bicho de estimação da família ao dar-lhe comida de maneira sorrateira! Será que a família de fato seguirá em breve o exemplo do animal?) e vamos para o metrô.

E nem temo que haja uma bomba no metrô porque, se deixarmos que esse tipo de medo tome conta da gente, é o mesmo que deixar os terroristas vencerem.

Ainda assim, fico de olho em rapazes (e moças... é tão errado ter preconceito em relação ao sexo quanto à raça) usando casacos volumosos em um dia tão lindo. Enquanto procuro por terroristas, não posso deixar de notar como todos em Londres se vestem melhor do que as pessoas de Ann Arbor. Isso é algo terrível de se dizer a respeito do próprio lugar onde se mora, mas parece que aqui eles simplesmente se preocupam mais com o visual do que as pessoas da minha cidade. Não vi ninguém (tirando Douglas, que, afinal de contas, é adolescente) usando uma calça de moletom nem mesmo calça com cintura de elástico.

Também é preciso dizer que eu havia esquecido que ninguém aqui parece estar tão acima do peso quanto muitos nos Estados Unidos. Por que aqui são tão magros? Será que é por causa de tanto chá?

E os anúncios! Os anúncios nas paredes da estação de metrô! São tão... interessantes. Em muitos casos, nem consigo entender o que estão anunciando. Mas isso pode ser porque nunca vi mulheres de seios de fora vendendo suco de laranja antes.

Acho que Hermione tem razão. Os britânicos são muito menos inibidos em relação ao próprio corpo (apesar de vesti-lo melhor) do que os americanos.

Quando finalmente desembarcamos rapidamente, caminhamos um pouco e atravessamos o Caldeirão Furado, Dean dá uma batida com sua varinha em um certo tijolinho da parede do fundo do bar e quando saímos de novo para o sol... fico totalmente sem fôlego.

Estou no Mundo Bruxo! Na Inglaterra, minha terra natal! No lugar onde tantos acontecimentos históricos importantes, tanto para os bruxos quanto para os trouxas, se passaram, inclusive o início do movimento punk (onde estaríamos hoje se Madonna não tivesse usado aquele primeiro bustiê, e se Seditionaries de Kings Road não tivesse apresentado o mundo a Vivienne Weastwood?) e onde a princesa Diana (que na época ainda era simplesmente lady Diana) usou aquele vestido preto de noite em sua festa de noivado?

Mas antes que eu consiga absorver toda aquela magia, Dean me arrasta para o Gringotes, onde fico na fila para trocar alguns de meus galeões por sicles e nuques. Quando chego à bancada, o duende pede para ver minha varinha e meu passaporte e eu entrego, e ele vê minha foto do passaporte com desconfiança.

Bom, e porque não olharia? Eu pesava quinze quilos a mais quando aquela foto foi tirada.

Quando ele me devolve o passaporte, Dean pede para ver e dá boas risadas com a foto.

- Não dá para acreditar que você era assim tão gorda. Olhe só para você agora! Parece uma modelo. Ela não parece modelo? – ele pergunta ao duende.

O duende resmunga:

- Bem... É – de maneira a não se comprometer.

Sempre é bem legal, claro, ouvir que você parece uma modelo. Mas não posso deixar de me perguntar: será que eu era assim tão feia antes? Quer dizer, quando Dean me viu pela primeira vez, na noite do incêndio, eu estava com quinze quilos a mais do que agora, e mesmo assim ele ficou a fim de mim. Eu sei. Senti o pênis dele ficar duro.

E, tudo bem, eu só estava usando uma toalha, porque os bombeiros não queriam nos deixar entrar no prédio. Mas, mesmo assim.

Estou distraída pensando em todas essas coisas quando o duende finalmente me entrega meu dinheiro... e é tão bonito! Muito mais bonito do que os nuques e sicles velhos dos Estados Unidos que eu tenho. E ainda por cima, essas moedas novas parecem joias na minha mão.

Estou completamente animada para sair e gastar um pouco do meu dinheiro novo, então peço a Dean que se apresse e acabe logo com seu compromisso para que possamos ir passear.

Dean diz:

- Então, vamos.

E, de mãos dadas, Dean e aparatamos até um prédio velho em uma ruazinha despovoada, que me traz muitas lembranças. O Ministério, pensei feliz. Aquele lugar me lembrava tempos muito distantes em Hogwarts. Onde estaria todos da AD? Neville tinha ido para a Escócia fazer faculdade de Herbologia. Luna assumiu a revista do pai, O Pasquim, e continuava morando perto de Devon. E Harry... Passaram-se seis anos desde o término do nosso namoro. Tenho certeza que ouvi algo de ele estar na França...

Entramos na cabine em frente ao prédio, onde tenho que deixar de lado meus devaneios para me identificar. Depois de passar pelo Átrio e deixar minha varinha, nos dirigimos até o elevador, onde descemos no Nível Um.

Então Dean entra em uma fila comprida com muitos outros bruxos porque, ele explica, precisa "se inscrever" para o trabalho, ou algo assim.

Eu me interesso muito por todas as coisas do Ministério, é claro, porque uma vez que Dean e eu nos casemos, este pode vir a ser o local de trabalho de nossos filhos (isso se eles não quiserem ajudar a humanidade e virarem professores como o pai deles), então presto atenção aos cartazes por que passamos enquanto a fila vai andando. Os cartazes dizem coisas como: "Pergunte-nos a respeito de novas oportunidades para quem procura emprego – Parte do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos" e "Já pensou em trabalhar na Cooperação Internacional de Magia? Pegue informações aqui".

E fico pensando em como é estranho o fato de, no próprio Ministério, eles estejam oferecendo trabalho, como se fosse uma agência de empregos ou algo do tipo. Deve estar incorreto.

E agora o bruxo detrás do balcão está perguntando a Dean se ele tem procurado emprego, e Dean responde que procurou, mas não encontrou nada.

O quê? Do que ele está falando, que não encontrou trabalho? Essa é a única coisa que ele tem feito desde que eu cheguei aqui: trabalhar.

- Mas, Dean – ouço a mim mesmo exclamar. – E o seu emprego de garçom?

Dean fica pálido. O que é um feito e tanto para ele, já que tem a pele tão branca. De um jeito sexy... Como Hugh Grant.

- Ah – Dean diz para o homem detrás do balcão –, ela está brincando.

Brincando? Do que ele está falando?

- Você foi lá ontem – lembro a ele. – Das onze às onze.

- Gi – Dean diz, com a voz nervosa. – Não fique fazendo piada com este bruxo simpático. Ele está ocupado com o trabalho dele, não percebe?

Claro que percebo. A pergunta é a seguinte: por que Dean não percebe?

- Claro. Tipo, ontem você estava ocupado com o emprego de garçom que teve que arrumar porque aquele negócio na escola não pagava bem. Está lembrado?

Será que Dean está chapado? Como é que ele pode não se lembrar do fato de que, no dia em que retornei para a minha terra natal, ele estava trabalhando?

Uma olhada no rosto dele, no entanto, revela que, além de se lembrar muito bem, ele não parece estar chapado. Não se o olhar que ele me lança (um olhar daquele tipo que é capaz de lançar um "Avada Kedavra" em alguém) serve de indicação.

Bom. Está claro que fiz algo errado. Mas o quê? Só estou dizendo a verdade.

Então, perguntou a Dean:

- Espere. O que está acontecendo aqui?

É aí que o bruxo detrás do balcão pega sua varinha, aponta para o pescoço e, com a voz ampliada, diz:

- Senhor Williams, venha até o setor B do Nível Um, por favor.

Então coloca uma plaquinha de "fechado" a sua frente e diz:

- Venham comigo, por favor, senhor Thomas, senhorita – enquanto ergue a divisão do balcão com a varinha, para que possamos passar.

Então ele nos acompanha até uma salinha no fundo do escritório do Nível Um que está vazia: só tem uma mesa, algumas prateleiras sem nada em cima e uma cadeira.

A caminho de lá, dá para sentir o olhar de todo mundo em cima de nós (tanto do pessoal que está na fila quanto de quem trabalha nesse andar), queimando a minha nuca. Alguns bruxos cochicham. Outros dão risada.

Isso dura uns bons cinco segundos, até que eu finalmente percebo o por quê.

E quando percebo, minhas bochechas ficam tão vermelhas quanto as de Dean tinham ficado pálidas um minuto antes.

Porque então percebo que fiz de novo. É isso mesmo. Abri minha boca idiota e grande, quando deveria tê-la mantido bem fechada.

Mas como é que eu ia saber que no Ministério havia um serviço onde os bruxos vão para receber o seguro-desemprego? Meu pai nunca havia mencionado isso!

E, aliás, o que Dean está fazendo, recebendo seguro-desemprego, se ele NÃO ESTÁ DESEMPREGADO?

Só que Dean aparentemente não enxerga a coisa assim... sabe como é, como ilegal. Ele não para de abrir a boca para soltar:

- Mas todo mundo faz isto!

Mas não é bem assim que as pessoas do Ministério parecem pensar, se é que podemos considerar o olhar que o homem nos lança antes de ir chamar seu "superior" como indício.

- Olha, Gi – Dean me diz no minuto em que o homem do Ministério sai da sala. – Eu sei que não era sua intenção, mas você ferrou completamente com tudo para mim. Mas vai ficar tudo bem se, quando o homem voltar, você simplesmente dizer que cometeu um erro. Que tivemos um pequeno desentendimento e que eu não estava trabalhando ontem. Certo?

Fico olhando para ele, confusa.

- Mas, Dean... – Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Tem que haver algum erro. Dean, o MEU Dean, que vai ensinar jovens bruxos a fazer feitiços, não pode estar enganando o sistema de previdência social. Isso simplesmente não é possível. – Você _estava_ trabalhando ontem. Quer dizer... não estava? Foi o que você me disse. Foi por isso que me deixou sozinha com sua família o dia inteiro e boa parte da noite. Porque estava trabalhando de garçom. Certo?

- Certo – Dean concorda. Reparo que está suando. Nunca vi Dean suar antes. Mas há um brilho definitivo ao longo do cabelo dele. Que, reparo, está recuando só um pouquinho. Será que ele vai ficar tão careca quanto o pai algum dia? – É isso mesmo. Mas você precisa contar uma mentirinha para mim.

- Mentir para você? – digo, confusa. É como... percebo o que ele diz. Compreendo as palavras.

Só não acredito que Dean, o MEU Dean, está dizendo aquilo.

- É só uma mentirinha inofensiva – Dean elabora. – Quer dizer, não é assim tão ruim quanto você está pensando, Gi. Garçons aqui ganham uma MERDA, não é como nos Estados Unidos, onde eles têm garantia a gorjeta de quinze por cento. Juro para você que todos os garçons que conheço também recebem auxílio-desemprego...

- Mesmo assim – digo. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Simplesmente não consigo acreditar. – De qualquer forma, não é certo. Quer dizer, continua sendo... meio desonesto, Dean. Você está tirando dinheiro de gente que realmente PRECISA.

Como é que ele não percebe isso? Ele quer ensinar jovens bruxos desprivilegiados... as mesmas pessoas para quem o dinheiro da previdência social se destina, e ao qual ele parece achar ter tanto direito. Como é que ele não pode saber disso? A mãe dele é assistente social, pelo amor de Merlin! Será que ela sabe como o filho dela arruma um dinheirinho extra?

- Preciso do dinheiro – Dean insiste. Agora está suando mais, apesar da temperatura do escritório estar bem agradável. – Sou uma dessas pessoas. Quer dizer, preciso viver, Gi. E não é fácil achar um trabalho com um salário decente quando todo mundo sabe que você vai mesmo embora dali a uns meses para estudar...

Bom... quanto a isso ele tem razão. Quer dizer, o único jeito por que consegui subir até subgerente da Vintage to Witches é porque moro na cidade o ano todo.

E também porque sou muito boa no que faço.

Mas, mesmo assim...

- E não fiz isso por mim, sabe? Eu queria que você se divertisse enquanto estivesse aqui – ele prossegue, lançando um olhar nervoso para a porta aberta da sala. – Para levar você a lugares legais, comer bem. Talvez até levar você para... sei lá. Um passeio de barco ou algo assim.

- Ah, Dean. – Meu coração incha de amor por ele.

Como é que eu posso ter pensado... bom, o que eu pensei a respeito dele? Ele pode ter feito as coisas do jeito errado, mas as intenções dele estavam no lugar certo.

- Mas, Dean, tenho um montão de dinheiro guardado. Você não precisa fazer isso por mim... trabalhar tanto assim, e... eh... receber seguro-desemprego, ou sei lá o quê. Tenho bastante dinheiro. Para nós dois.

De repente, ele já não parece tão suado.

- Tem mesmo? Mais do que trocou hoje no Gringotes?

- Claro – respondo. – Estou guardando o que recebo na loja há séculos. E fico feliz em compartilhar. – Digo isso de coração. Afinal de contas, sou feminista. Não tenho problemas em sustentar o homem que amo. Problema nenhum.

- Quanto? – Dean se apressa em perguntar.

- Quanto tenho? – fico olhando fixo para ele. – Bom, uns cem galeões...

- Sério? Maravilhosa! Então posso pegar um pouco emprestado?

- Dean, já te disse, fico mais do que feliz em pagar pelas coisas quando a gente sair...

- Não, quero saber se posso pegar um pouco emprestado adiantado – Dean quer saber. Ele parou de suar, mas o rosto ficou meio tenso. Ele não para de olhar para a porta onde o supervisor do atendente deve aparecer a qualquer momento. – Sabe, ainda nem paguei minha taxa de matrícula da universidade...

- Taxa de matrícula?

- Pois é – agora ele está dando um sorriso meio acanhado, parecido com o de uma criança que é pega roubando biscoitos. – Sabe, eu me enrolei um pouco antes de você chegar aqui. Você já foi a alguma das sextas-feiras de pôquer no alojamento McCracken?

Minha cabeça está rodando. É sério.

- Sexta-feira de pôquer? Alojamento McCracken?

_Do que ele está falando?_

- É, tinha um grupo de residentes que jogava Texas Hold'em toda sexta-feira à noite. Eu costumava jogar com eles, e comecei a me dar bem...

Ron tinha falado sobre alguém... alguém que, agora percebo, era Dean. Aquele que organizava partidas ilegais de pôquer no sétimo andar.

- Era você? – Estou olhando fixamente para ele. – Mas... mas você é Representante dos Alunos. Jogar a dinheiro nos dormitórios é ilegal.

Dean lança um olhar incrédulo para mim.

- É, bem... talvez seja, mas todo mundo fazia...

_Se todo mundo de repente começasse a usar ombreiras você também usaria?_ Faço menção de perguntar... então me detenho, bem a tempo.

Porque, é claro, já sei a resposta.

- Mas, bem – Dean continua –, me envolvi em um jogo aqui, não faz muito tempo... bom, as apostas eram um pouco mais altas do que as com que eu estou acostumado, e os jogadores são um pouco mais experientes, e eu...

- Você perdeu – eu digo, na lata.

- Eu contei a você, estava um pouco confiante demais e achei que poderia ganhar direito o jogo em que entrei... mas, em vez disso, levei o maior pau e perdi o dinheiro da minha matrícula do próximo semestre. É por isso que estou trabalhando tanto, percebe? Não posso contar para os meus pais o que aconteceu com o dinheiro deles... eles são completamente contra o jogo, e provavelmente iriam me expulsar de casa... Eu mal tenho uma cama lá, como você bem sabe. Mas se você puder me emprestar... bom, daí fica tudo uma beleza, certo? Não vou ter que trabalhar, e daí podemos ficar juntos o dia inteiro. – Ele estica o braço, envolve minha cintura e me puxa para perto dele. – E a noite inteira também – completa, com uma levantada sugestiva das sobrancelhas. – Não seria maravilhoso?

Minha cabeça continua rodando. Apesar de ele ter explicado, de algum modo, nada disso faz sentido... ou melhor, faz _sim_...

Mas acho que não estou gostando nada do sentido que está fazendo...

Fico olhando fixo para ele.

- Algumas centenas de galeões? Para pagar a sua taxa de matrícula?

- Uns vinte galeões, mais ou menos – Dean responde. – O que dá... Quanto? Uns trezentos e cinquenta sicles? Não é tanto assim se você pensar que é tudo para o meu futuro... o nosso futuro. E vou recompensá-la. – Ele abaixa a cabeça e leva até o meu pescoço, para me acariciar. – Não que passar o resto da vida recompensando uma garota como você vá ser algum sacrifício – ele completa, no meio do meu cabelo.

- Bem – respondo –, acho que posso emprestar... – No entanto, dentro da minha cabeça tem uma voz que grita algo completamente diferente. – Nós podemos... enviar o dinheiro para a universidade assim que sairmos daqui.

- Certo – Dean diz. – Mas, olha, a respeito disso... talvez seja melhor você simplesmente me entregar o dinheiro e eu mandar. Tem um cara no trabalho que eu conheço que consegue mandar sem nenhuma taxa nem nada.

- Você quer que eu lhe dê o dinheiro vivo? – repito.

- É – Dean responde. – Vai sair mais barato do que se mandarmos o dinheiro aqui da cidade. As taxas são de matar... – É aí que ouço passos no corredor que leva à salinha e ele diz, apressado: - Olhe, diga para este idiota, quando ele entrar aqui, que você estava enganada a respeito de eu ter emprego. Que você não tinha entendido bem. Certo? Você pode fazer isto por mim, Gi?

- Ginny – respondo, meio tonta.

Ele olha para mim sem entender nada.

- O quê?

- Ginny. Não Gi. Você sempre me chama de Gi. Ninguém de chama assim. Meu nome é Ginny.

- Certo – Dean diz. – Tanto faz. Olha, ele está chegando. É só dizer para ele, pode ser? Diga que você se enganou.

- Ah, digo sim.

Mas o engano, percebo, não tem nada a ver com a situação empregatícia de Di.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá, gente! ^^

Demorei para postar, não é? Mas a culpa não é somente minha: eu disse que só postaria com, no mínimo, três reviews. Então... there you go!

Porém, continuo com chantagem: TRÊS REVIEWS ou nada de capítulo, okay? Obrigada para quem comentou! Amo vocês! ^^

Sobre o capítulo... Merlin, coitada da Ginny! É como disse a fofa da **Padma Ravenclaw**: Dean é tremendo canalha. Mas calma, antes de matarem o Dean (ou pior: eu!) esperem o próximo capítulo, que promete uma reviravolta na vida da nossa protagonista.

Querem saber o quê? Hummm... uma dica está no fim do capítulo...

Então... REVIEWS!

See you! ;)

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8:_

_...Tudo cai por água abaixo_

* * *

"**A mulher fala porque tem vontade de falar, ao passo que o homem fala apenas quando é levado a falar por algum fator externo a si – como, por exemplo, quando não consegue encontrar meias limpas."**

- Jean Kerr (1923-2003), escritora e dramaturga norte-americana.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Apesar de o período elisabetano ser considerado pela maior parte dos historiadores uma época iluminada, que deu origem a gênios como Shakespeare e Sir Walter Raleigh (consulte: capa na lama etc.), não há dúvidas de que Elizabeth, já no fim do seu reinado, começou a agir de maneira imprevisível e caprichosa. Muitos acreditam que isto pode ser creditado às fartas quantidades de base branca que ela usava no rosto para ficar com a aparência que na época era considerada jovial. Infelizmente para a rainha Elizabeth, havia chumbo na maquiagem que utilizava, e isso pode ter causado envenenamento por chumbo e afetado o cérebro._

_Elizabeth não foi a única a sofrer com a busca pela beleza (consulte: Jackson, Michael)._

* * *

**N**ão sei o que me levou a fazer o que fiz.

Em um minuto, eu estava perguntando ao Sr. Williams (o supervisor do homem que tinha nos acompanhado até a salinha) se ele podia me dizer onde ficava o banheiro feminino (só que eles falam toalete, então demorou alguns segundos até eu conseguir fazer as pessoas entenderem o que eu queria) e, no minuto seguinte, eu já estava fugindo dali.

Isso mesmo. Fui embora. Fui embora do Ministério e deixei Dean para trás. Fingi que ia ao toalete feminino.

Mas, em vez disso, peguei minha varinha, saí do prédio e comecei a correr pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres, sem fazer a menor ideia de para onde estava indo, isso sem falar que não faço a menor ideia de como chegar em lugar algum.

Não sei por que fiz isso. Teria dito o que Dean me pediu: que eu tinha me enganado a respeito de ele ter trabalho. Acho que, como Dean recebe ilegalmente, o pessoal do Ministério não tem como conferir se é verdade ou não. Então, até parece que o Sr. Williams pode fazer alguma coisa contra Dean... como mandá-lo para Azkaban.

Aliás, a única coisa que o Sr. Williams estava fazendo quando interrompi para perguntar onde era o banheiro era dar um sermão em Dean a respeito de como é errado que bruxos que na realidade não precisam do sistema de previdência social do Ministério recorram a ele.

Foi quando eu saí.

E nunca mais voltei.

E é por isso que estou vagando pelas ruas de Londres, sem fazer a menor ideia de onde estou. Não tenho guia, nem mapa, nem nada. Só tenho uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro, uma varinha e uma sensação pesada de que Dean não vai ficar lá muito contente de me ver quando eu retornar à casa dos pais dele (isso se algum dia eu tiver coragem de voltar lá).

Talvez eu devesse ter ficado. Foi errado da minha parte sair daquele jeito. Dean tem razão, realmente é difícil para quem estuda pagar todas as contas...

Mas usar todas as suas economias para jogar também não ajuda em nada.

E o dinheiro? Prometi a ele vinte galeões para pagar a taxa de matrícula, e daí simplesmente... fui embora. Como é que pude sair daquele jeito? Se Dean não pagar a taxa de matrícula, não vai poder voltar para a universidade no início do ano letivo. Como é que pude simplesmente dar as costas a ele desta maneira?

Mas como é que eu poderia ter ficado lá?

Não é o dinheiro. Não mesmo. Daria cada nuque que tenho a ele, e ficaria feliz com isso. Porque a verdade é que eu consigo suportar o fato de que ele me achava gorda.

E consigo suportar o fato de que ele parece ter reclamado da minha gordura para a família dele.

E consigo suportar a jogatina, e até mesmo o fato de que ele fingiu que não conseguiu gozar para eu dar uma chupada nele.

Mas fraudar os pobres? Porque isso é basicamente o que faz uma pessoa que recebe seguro-desemprego enquanto tem um emprego.

Isso eu não consigo tolerar.

E ele quer ser professor. PROFESSOR! Dá para imaginar um homem assim moldando a mente de jovens bruxos impressionáveis?

Eu sou a maior idiota. Não acredito que caí nesse papo todo de "quero ensinar jovens bruxos a arte da magia". Obviamente, não passava de uma representação para ele conseguir tirar minha calcinha (e, depois, ainda meter a mão na minha carteira). Por que eu não enxerguei os sinais? Quer dizer, que tipo de bruxo que quer ensinar jovens bruxos (de verdade, com sinceridade) também manda cartas com fotos do próprio bumbum para bruxas jovens e inocentes?

Eu sou tão idiota. Como é que pude ser tão cega?

Hermione tem razão, é claro. Eu estava na seca. Tem que ter sido isso. Fiquei completamente encantada de ter um cara para ser meu namorado. Era simplesmente tudo o que eu queria.

Mas agora eu sei que, só porque um cara aparece na sua vida igual ao Spider Man, isso não quer dizer que vai AGIR como ele. Por acaso o Spider Man receberia seguro-desemprego enquanto ele tem trabalho? Claro que não.

Ai, Merlin, e de pensar que eu queria me CASAR com ele!!! Queria casar com ele e apoiá-lo para o resto da vida. Queria ter filhos com ele (Dean Jr., Virgínia, Maya e Luke). E uma coruja! Como era mesmo o nome da coruja?

Ah, tanto faz.

Eu sou a maior idiota do Mundo Bruxo. Possivelmente do Mundo Trouxa também. Merlin, eu gostaria de ter percebido tudo isto antes de dar aquela chupada nele. Não acredito que fiz isso.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Quero aquela chupada de volta. Dean Thomas não é digno de receber uma chupada minha. Aquela chupada foi especial. Foi a minha primeira. E era para ter sido em um professor, não em um fraudador do Ministério!

Ou fraudador do seguro-desemprego. Ou sei lá qual é o nome desta coisa.

O que vou fazer agora? Só se passaram dois dias da minha visita ao meu namorado e já resolvi que nunca mais quero vê-lo. E estou hospedada na casa da _família_ dele! Até parece que posso evitá-lo ali.

Ai, Merlin. Quero ir para casa.

Mas não posso. Mesmo que tivesse dinheiro suficiente para isso (mesmo que eu pudesse ligar para casa agora mesmo e pedir para me comprarem uma passagem, já que bruxos não podem aparatar em longas distâncias), ia ficar ouvindo falar sobre o assunto para o resto da vida. Meus irmãos... meus familiares... até a minha mãe... todo mundo. Nunca iriam me deixar esquecer. Todos me disseram (TODOS ELES) que não era para eu fazer isso, que não era para me deslocar até Londres para visitar um cara que eu mal conhecia, um cara que, tudo bem, salvou minha vida...

Mas é bem provável que eu não fosse morrer. Quer dizer, uma hora eu repararia na fumaça e teria saído de lá sozinha.

Nunca vão me deixar esquecer do fato de que eles tinham razão. Merlin! Eles tinham razão! Não dá para acreditar! Eles nunca tiveram razão a respeito de nada. Todos disseram que eu nunca iria me formar... Bem, me formei.

Bom, tudo bem, quase. Só preciso escrever uma monografia de nada.

E todos disseram que eu não perderia a gordura que carregava desde criança.

Bem, perdi. Tirando aqueles últimos dois quilos. Quase ninguém além de mim repara neles.

Disseram que eu nunca conseguiria emprego nem apartamento em Nova York... bem, vou mostrar que eles estão errados a este respeito. Espero. Na verdade, nem posso pensar sobre isso agora, ou vou vomitar.

Só sei que não posso voltar para casa. Não posso permitir que eles pensem que estavam certos a respeito dessa história.

Mas também não posso ficar aqui! Não depois de sair daquele jeito: Dean nunca vai me perdoar. Quer dizer, eu simplesmente fui embora. Foi como se meus pés tivessem saído caminhando, tentando colocar a maior distância entre Dean e eu.

A culpa não é dele. Não exatamente. Quer dizer, jogo é um vício! Se eu fosse uma pessoa decente, teria ficado para tentar ajudá-lo. Eu lhe daria o dinheiro para que pudesse voltar à universidade no início do ano letivo para começar tudo do zero... Eu lhe daria apoio. Juntos, poderíamos ter resolvido tudo...

Mas, em vez disso, eu simplesmente fui embora. Ah, belo trabalho, Ginny. Mas que boa namorada você é.

Meu peito parece apertado. Acho que pode ser que eu esteja tendo um ataque de pânico. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas Brianna Dunleavy, lá do alojamento, costumava tê-los o tempo todo e ia parar na enfermaria, onde lhe davam uma licença para não fazer provas.

Não posso ter um ataque de pânico no meio da rua. Não posso! Estou de saia! Imagine se eu cair e todo mundo ver a minha calcinha? É verdade que é uma calcinha fofa, de bolinhas e com lacinho, da Target. Mas mesmo assim. Preciso me sentar. Preciso...

Ah, uma livraria. Livrarias são ótimas para ataques de pânico. Pelo menos, espero que sejam, já que nunca sofri disso.

Passo rápido pelos lançamentos e pelo caixa e vou para o fundo da loja. Daí avisto uma poltrona de couro perto da sessão de autoajuda (evidentemente, os bruxos normais não sentem muita necessidade de recorrer à autoajuda. O que é bem ruim porque alguns deles, especificamente Dean Thomas, realmente estão precisando), afundo-me nela e coloco a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Então, respiro. Inspiro. Expiro. Inspiro. Expiro.

Isso. Não. Pode. Estar. Acontecendo. Não. Posso. Estar. Tendo. Um. Ataque. De. Pânico. Em. Um. Lugar. Que. Não. Conheço. Meu. Namorado. Não. Pode. Ter. Perdido. Todo. O. Dinheiro. Que. Tinha. Para. Pagar. A. Pós. Graduação. Jogando. Texas. Hold'em.

- Com licença, moça?

Ergo a cabeça. Ai, não! Um dos vendedores da livraria está olhando para mim, cheio de curiosidade.

- Oi.

- Olá – ele parece bem simpático. Está de jeans e com uma camiseta preta. Os _dreadlocks_ são muito limpos. Não parece o tipo de pessoa que expulsaria uma mulher tendo um ataque de pânico de sua loja. - Está tudo bem com você? – ele quer saber. Uma plaquinha na roupa dele informa que se chama Jamal.

- Está – soltou um guincho. – Obrigada. É só que... não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Você não parece bem – Jamal confirma. – Quer um copo de água?

Percebo então como estou morrendo de sede. Uma Diet Coke. É disso que eu realmente preciso. Será que não existe uma Diet Coke neste país?

Mas respondo:

- Seria muito legal da sua parte.

Ele assente e se afasta, com expressão preocupada. Que rapaz simpático. Por que não namoro Jamal em vez de Dean? Por que tive que me apaixonar por um cara que AFIRMA querer ensinar crianças a ler, e não por alguém que de fato o faz?

Mas, tudo bem, Jamal não trabalha no departamento de literatura infantil.

Mesmo assim. Aposto que já entraram crianças nesta loja que ele incentivou a ler.

Mas talvez eu só esteja fazendo uma projeção. De novo. Talvez só esteja acreditando no que quero acreditar a respeito de Jamal.

Da mesma maneira que eu queria acreditar que Dean é de fato um Dean e não um Di. Quando, na verdade, ele é o maior Di que já conheci.

Não que haja algo de errado com o nome Di. É só que...

E, de repente, percebo exatamente do que eu preciso, e não é água.

Não quero. Realmente não quero. Mas percebo que preciso escutar a voz da minha mãe. Simplesmente _preciso._

Com dedos trêmulos, disco o número da minha casa. Não vou contar nada sobre Dean para ela, resolvo, nem como ele se revelou ser um Di. Só preciso ouvir uma voz conhecida. Uma voz que me chame de Ginny em vez de Gi. Uma voz...

- Mãe? – exclamo quando uma mulher atende o telefone na outra ponta da linha e diz alô.

- _Que diabos você está fazendo, ligando para nós que nem uma trouxa?_ – tia Muriel quer saber. – _Não sabe mais o que é pó de Floo?_

- Tia Muriel – fecho os olhos. Meu peito continua apertado. – Mamãe está por aí?

- _Que diabo, não_ – titia responde. – _Ela está no hospital. Você sabe que ela vai ajudar na cozinha de lá às terças_.

Não discordo, apesar de não ser terça-feira.

- Bom, papai está, então? Ou algum de meus irmãos?

- _Qual o problema? Eu não sirvo para você?_

- Não – respondo. – Você é ótima, mas é que...

- _Parece que você está doente. Pegou uma daquelas febres-de-dragão por aí?_

- Não – respondo. – Titia...

E é aí que eu começo a chorar.

Por quê? POR QUÊ??? Estou mesmo muito brava por estar chorando. Já disse isso a mim mesma!

- _Para que tantas lágrimas?_ - Titia quer saber. - _Perdeu seu passaporte? Não se preocupe, mesmo assim vai poder voltar. Deixam qualquer um entrar aqui. Até mesmo as pessoas que querem nos explodir até o fim do mundo._

- Titia, acho que... – É difícil sussurrar quando estou soluçando, mas tento. Não quero incomodar os clientes da livraria e ser chutada para a rua. Sei que Jamal vai voltar com a minha água a qualquer momento. – Acho que cometi um erro ao vir para cá. Dean... ele não é a pessoa que achei que era.

- _O que ele fez?_ - Tia Muriel quer saber.

- Ele... ele... disse à família dele que eu era gorda. E ele joga. E está fraudando o Ministério. E ele... ele... ele disse que eu gostava de abóbora!

- _Volte para casa. Volte para casa agora mesmo._

- Esse é o problema. Não posso voltar para casa. George e Percy... todo mundo... eles me disseram que isto iria acontecer. E agora aconteceu. Se eu voltar para casa, simplesmente vão ficar dizendo que me avisaram. Porque avisaram. Ah, titia... – agora as lágrimas estão caindo mais rápido. – Eu nunca vou conseguir um namorado! Um namorado de verdade, quer dizer, que me ame por quem eu sou, e não por causa das minhas economias.

- _Não diga besteiras._

Surpresa, eu respondo:

- O-o quê?

- _Você vai arrumar um namorado. Só que, ao contrário de seus irmãos, você vai escolher a pessoa certa. Não vai se casar com o primeiro idiota que aparecer para dizer que gosta de você e logo a engravida._

Este foi um resumo muito acalentador dos relacionamentos de meus irmãos. Tem o efeito de secar minhas lágrimas imediatamente.

- Titia, quer dizer, falando sério. Não está sendo um pouco severa demais?

- _Então, esse aí se revelou um panaca_ – tia Muriel prossegue. - _Que se dane. O que vai fazer? Ficar com ele de qualquer jeito até seu avião partir?_

- Não sei que escolha tenho. Quer dizer, não posso simplesmente... abandoná-lo.

- _Onde ele está agora?_

- Bem, ele está no Ministério, acho.

Será que saiu para me procurar?

É, claro que sim. Estou com os vinte galeões dele.

- _Então, você já o abandonou. Olha, não sei qual é o problema. Você está na Inglaterra. E é bruxa. Bruxos vão à Inglaterra sem um nuque no bolso há séculos. Use a cabeça, pelo amor de Merlin. E a sua amiga, Hermione? Ela não está em algum lugar por aí?_

Mione. Tinha me esquecido completamente dela. Mione, que está logo ali, do outro lado do canal da Mancha, na França. Mione, que de fato me convidou, na noite passada mesmo para ficar com ela em... Como chama mesmo? Ah, certo: Mirac.

Mirac. A palavra me parece tão mágica neste momento que pode muito bem significar paraíso.

- Titia – digo, saindo da poltrona. – Você acha mesmo... quer dizer... será que eu devo?

- _Você disse que ele joga? _- titia pergunta.

- Parece que tem uma queda forte por Texas Hold'em.

Tia Muriel suspira.

- _Igualzinho ao seu tio Septimus. Aliás, fique mesmo com ele se quiser passar o resto da vida tentando pagar as dívidas dele. Era o que sua tia Olive fazia. Mas se você for inteligente, e acho que é, vai sair daí agora mesmo, enquanto pode._

- Tia Muriel – digo, e engulo as lágrimas. – Acho... acho que vou aceitar o seu conselho. Obrigada.

- _Bem_ - titia diz, impassível –, _esta realmente é uma bela ocasião. Um de vocês realmente resolveu me dar ouvidos, para variar. Alguém precisa abrir uma garrafa de champanhe._

- Eu faço um brinde a você daqui, titia. E, agora, é melhor eu ligar para Hermione. Muito obrigada. E, não conte a ninguém a respeito desta conversa, está bem, titia?

- _E para quem eu contaria?_ - tia Muriel resmunga e desliga o telefone.

Eu também desligo e, apressada, disco o número de Mione. Mione. Não acredito que não pensei em HERMIONE! Mione está na França. E ela disse que eu podia ficar com ela. O canal da Mancha. Ela não disse alguma coisa de pegar um trem e atravessar o canal da Mancha? Será que dá mesmo para eu fazer isto? Será que _devo_ fazer isto?

Ah, não. Cai na caixa postal. Onde ela está? No vinhedo, esmagando uvas com os pés? Mione, cadê você? Preciso de você!

Deixo um recado: "_Oi, Mione? Sou eu, a Ginny. Preciso muito falar com você. É muito importante, de verdade. Acho... tenho bastante certeza de que Dean e eu vamos terminar_".

Penso na expressão que ele tinha no rosto enquanto me falava do amigo que consegue mandar dinheiro para os Estados Unidos sem pagar taxa nenhuma.

Meu coração se contorce.

Prossigo: "_Bem, aliás, acho que terminamos com toda a certeza. Então, será que você pode me ligar? Porque provavelmente vou ter que aceitar a sua oferta de me receber na França. Então me ligue. Logo. Tchau_".

Dizer as palavras em voz alta de repente faz tudo parecer bem mais real. Meu namorado e eu vamos terminar. Se eu tivesse simplesmente ficado de boca fechada a respeito do trabalho de garçom dele, nada disso teria acontecido. É tudo por minha causa. Por causa da minha boca grande.

Realmente, já pisei na bola na vida. Mas nunca tanto assim.

Por outro lado... se eu não tivesse dito nada, será que ele teria me contado? A respeito do jogo, quer dizer? Ou será que teria tentado guardar segredo de mim pelo resto da nossa vida juntos? Como parece que ele fez, com muito sucesso, durante os últimos três meses? Será que nós teríamos acabado como tio Septimus e tia Olive: amargos, divorciados, enterrados em dívidas e morando em um bar e num subúrbio, respectivamente?

Não posso deixar que isso aconteça. Não permitirei que isso aconteça.

Não posso voltar à casa dos Thomas. Simples assim. Quer dizer, é óbvio que preciso voltar, para pegar minhas coisas. Mas não posso dormir lá hoje à noite. Não na cama de MDF, a mesma cama em que fizemos amor... a cama que dei aquela chupada nele.

A chupada que quero de volta.

E então percebo que não preciso dormir lá hoje à noite. Porque eu tenho, sim, lugar para ir.

Eu me levanto tão apressada que chego a ficar meio tonta. Estou cambaleando e segurando a cabeça quando Jamal volta com um copo de água para mim.

- Moça? – ele diz, todo preocupado.

- Ah! – exclamo, ao ver a água. Pego o copo da mão dele e viro todo o líquido de uma vez só. Minha intenção não é ser grosseira, mas minha cabeça lateja. – Muito obrigada – agradeço quando termino de beber. E entrego o copo de volta para ele. Já estou me sentindo melhor.

- Posso telefonar para alguém para você? – Jamal quer saber.

De verdade, ele é muito gentil. Tão atencioso! Quase parece que voltei a Ann Arbor. Tirando o sotaque inglês.

- Não – respondo. – Mas tem uma coisa com que você pode me ajudar. Preciso saber como atravessar o canal da Mancha.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, queridos!

Desculpem a demora, de verdade! Tive alguns probleminhas, mas agora já está tudo bem. Espero que curtam o capítulo, com essa volta por cima da Ginny. Também, já estava na hora de ela reagir a esse canalha, concordam?

Obrigada para todos que acompanham a fic! Agradecimentos especiais para **Padma**, **Danda Jabur** e **Lady Malfoy**, as garotas que tornaram minha vida muito mais feliz. Obrigada, queridas. :)

E para agradecê-las, aí vai um trechinho do próximo capítulo, que se chama "Quando a sorte dá uma reviravolta". Sugestivo, não? ^^

"**(...)Ai, Merlin. Uma poltrona! Uma poltrona vazia! Virada para o lado certo! Em um vagão de não-fumantes! E ao lado de uma janela!(...)**

**Ai, Merlin. Uma poltrona ao lado de um cara que parece ter mais ou menos a minha idade, com cabelo escuro meio grande, grandes olhos verdes e camiseta social enfiada na calça Levi's desbotada nos lugares certos. Que ele usa com um cinto de couro de dragão trançado.**

**É possível que eu tenha morrido. Que desmaiei no corredor do trem e morri de fome, desidratação e desgosto.**

**E que isto é o céu."**

Aguardem mais emoções no próximo capítulo! Mas vocês já sabem, não é? TRÊS reviews ou nada de próximo capítulo. Trato é trato!

Bom, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. Tudo de bom para vocês e até a próxima!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9:_

_Quando a sorte dá uma reviravolta_

* * *

**"Só se encontram bons conversadores em Paris."**

- François Vilion (1431-1463), poeta francês.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_A Revolução Francesa, no final do século XVIII, não foi apenas um levante de pessoas comuns tentando derrubar a monarquia em favor da democracia e do republicanismo. Não! Também tinha a ver com moda: os abastados (que davam preferência a perucas empoladas, pintas falsas no rosto e saias armadas, às vezes com até quatro metros e meio de diâmetro) contra os depauperados (que usavam botas grosseiras, saias estreitas e tecidos simples). Neste levante específico, como a história mostra, os camponeses venceram._

_Mas a moda saiu perdendo.

* * *

_

**E**stou puxando minha mala de rodinhas pelos corredores do trem Paris-Souillac, e tento não chorar.

Não por causa da mala. Bem, mais ou menos por causa da mala. Quer dizer, o corredor é muito estreito, e estou com a bolsa de mão pendurada no ombro, e meio que preciso andar de lado, igual a um caranguejo, para não bater na cabeça das pessoas com ela enquanto procuro (aparentemente sem sucesso) um assento virado para frente na primeira classe do vagão de não-fumantes de um trem.

Se eu fumasse e não me importasse em ficar virada para trás, tudo estaria ótimo. Só que não fumo e tenho medo de vomitar se viajar virada para trás. Na verdade, tenho certeza que vou vomitar, porque estou com ânsia de vômito desde que acordei em Paris, depois de apagar no meu assento confortável no trem de Londres, como acontece com tia Muriel depois que toma muito _fire whisky_ que usamos para cozinhar, e me dei conta do que tinha feito.

O que é, em resumo, sair viajando pela Europa por conta própria, sem fazer a menor ideia se de fato vou encontrar o lugar, e muito menos a pessoa, que procuro. Principalmente porque Mione continua sem atender o telefone e sem me ligar de volta.

Claro que parte da razão por que estou com tanta ânsia de vômito pode ser porque também estou morrendo de fome e mal consigo enxergar. Tudo o que comi desde o café-da-manhã foi uma maçã que comprei na estação de Waterloo, já que foi o único alimento nutritivo sem abóbora que consegui encontrar à venda ali. Se eu quisesse uma barra de chocolate Cadbury ou uma torta de abóbora, estaria feita.

Mas como não queria, estava com azar.

Espero que haja um vagão-restaurante neste trem. Mas, antes que eu possa procurá-lo, preciso encontrar um lugar decente para deixar minha bagagem.

E isto está se comprovando muito difícil. Minha mala é tão larga e desajeitada que fica batendo nos joelhos das pessoas quando passo e, apesar de eu estar pedindo desculpas feito uma louca ("_Pardonnez-moi_", digo, quando não é "_Excuzez-moi_" que estou falando), parece que ninguém aprecia muito minhas desculpas. Talvez seja porque todo mundo é francês e sou americana, e parece que ninguém aqui gosta de americanos. Pelo menos, a julgar pela maneira como o garoto ao meu lado no assento virado para trás de um vagão de fumante que eu encontrei (mas que por consequência precisei abandonar) perguntou, com a voz cheia de nojo, quando me ouviu deixando mais um recado para Mione no celular.

- _Êtes-vous américaine?_

- Eh... – respondi. - _Oui?_

E ele fez uma careta e pegou um iPod, enfiou os fones no ouvido e virou para a janela, para não ter que olhar de novo para mim.

_Vamos a la playa_, gritava a música que eu escutava claramente saindo do fone dele. _Vamos a la playa_.

Sei que essa música vai ficar grudada na minha cabeça o resto do dia. Ou da noite, devo dizer, porque já é de tarde e o meu trem ainda demora seis horas para chegar a Souillac.

Há ainda outra razão para que eu vá em busca de um novo assento. Como é que conseguirei passar seis horas ao lado de um garoto de dezessete anos com o nariz cheio de meleca e com uma camiseta dos _Monsters_, que escuta europop, odeia americanos e _fuma_?

Claro que agora parece que aquele era o único assento vago no trem inteiro.

Será que vou aguentar durante seis horas? Porque, se aguentar, vai ser uma beleza. Tem lugar de sobra para mim e minha bagagem gigantesca nos espaços entre os vagões.

Como é que isso pode estar acontecendo comigo? Tudo pareceu tão simples quando Jamal, na livraria, explicou o que eu teria que fazer para chegar à França. Ele pareceu tão sabido e gentil, parecia que ir de Londres ao lugar onde Mione estava seria superfácil.

Mas é claro que ele não comentou que, no minuto em que se abre a boca para falar com qualquer pessoa neste país e a pessoa percebe que você é americana por causa do seu sotaque, simplesmente também respondem em inglês.

E geralmente também não são muito simpáticas.

Mas, mesmo assim. Consegui seguir a maior parte das indicações na Gare du Nord. O bastante para conseguir minha passagem, pelo menos (que eu reservei pelo telefone), em uma das máquinas. O bastante para encontrar meu trem. O suficiente para entrar aos tropeções no primeiro vagão que encontrei e me largar na primeira poltrona livre.

Pena que não reparei na fumaça de cigarro (nem no fato de que eu estava virada para o lado errado) até que o trem realmente começou a se movimentar.

É difícil não ficar achando que essa coisa toda foi uma péssima ideia. Não o negócio de estar me mudando para um outro assento... ISSO já sei que foi má ideia. Mas o fato de vir para a França. Quer dizer, e se eu nunca conseguir encontrar Mione? E se o celular dela tiver caído na privada de novo, como aconteceu no alojamento, e ela não tiver dinheiro para comprar outro ou se não houver loja de celular por perto e ela simplesmente ficar sem telefone durante o restante da viagem? Como vou encontrá-la?

Acho que devo perguntar às pessoas, quando chegar a Souillac, se sabem onde fica o Château Mirac. Mas e se ninguém nunca tiver ouvido falar do Château Mirac? Mione não disse se o _château_ fica longe da estação de trem. E se for muito, muito longe?

E, inclusive, até parece que eu posso ligar para os pais de Mione e perguntar se eles sabem onde ela está e como eu posso entrar em contato com ela. Porque então eles vão contar para a minha mãe e para o meu pai, e eles vão saber que as coisas não deram certo com Dean (quer dizer, Di) e vão contar para os meus irmãos.

E então eles não vão parar de falar nisso nunca mais.

Ai, Merlin, como é que eu fui me meter nisto? Talvez eu devesse simplesmente ter ficado na casa de Di. Qual é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido? Eu poderia ir visitar a casa de Jane Austen sozinha e só usar a casa de Di como uma espécie de base. Eu não precisava sair de lá. Poderia simplesmente ter dito algo como: "Ouça, Di, não está dando certo entre nós, porque você não é quem eu pensava que fosse. Tenho uma monografia para escrever, então vamos simplesmente concordar em ignorar um ao outro durante todo o tempo que eu passar aqui; assim, faço as minhas coisas e você faz as suas".

Poderia simplesmente ter tido isso a ele. Claro que agora já é tarde demais. Não posso voltar. Não depois do bilhete que deixei para ele quando peguei aquele táxi até a casa dele (os melhores quinze nuques que já gastei) para pegar minhas coisas. Graças a MERLIN que não tinha ninguém em casa...

...e graças a Merlin Dean teve a ideia de me dar uma chave pela manhã, antes de sairmos, que coloquei na caixa de correio dos Thomas quando fui embora.

Ai, Merlin. Uma poltrona! Uma poltrona vazia! Virada para o lado certo! Em um vagão de não-fumantes! E ao lado de uma janela!

Certo, tenha calma. Pode estar ocupada e a pessoa só levantou para usar o banheiro ou algo assim... ai, Merlin, bati na cabeça daquela senhora com a minha mala...

- _Je suis désolée, madame_ – digo.

Isso significa "desculpe", certo? Ah, quem se importa? Uma poltrona! Uma poltrona!

Ai, Merlin. Uma poltrona ao lado de um cara que parece ter mais ou menos a minha idade, com cabelo escuro meio grande, grandes olhos verdes e camiseta social enfiada na calça Levi's desbotada nos lugares certos. Que ele usa com um cinto de couro de dragão trançado.

É possível que eu tenha morrido. Que desmaiei no corredor do trem e morri de fome, desidratação e desgosto.

E que isto é o céu.

- _Pardonnez-moi_ - digo para o cara totalmente gostoso. - _Mais est-ce que... est-ce que..._

O que quero perguntar é: "A poltrona ao seu lado está vazia?". Só que em francês, é óbvio. Só que não consigo me lembrar da palavra para poltrona. Nem para ocupada. Aliás, acho que nunca estudei essa frase nas aulas de francês dos cursos de verão da faculdade. Talvez tenha estudado, mas talvez eu estivesse tão ocupada sonhando acordada com Dean (quer dizer, Di) que não prestei atenção no dia.

Ou talvez seja só que este cara é tão lindo que eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

- Quer sentar aqui?

É o que o cara na poltrona do lado do corredor pergunta, apontando para o assento vazio.

Em inglês perfeito. Em inglês AMERICANO perfeito.

- Ai, Merlin! – solto. – Você é americano? A poltrona realmente não está ocupada? Posso sentar aí?

- A resposta é sim. – O americano abre um sorriso que revela dentes brancos perfeitos. Dentes brancos, perfeitos e AMERICANOS – para as três perguntas.

E ele se levanta para me deixar passar para o assento da janela.

Não só isso, mas ele também se inclina, pega minha mala gigantesca com rodinhas que acabou de estragar mil joelhos franceses durante sua longa trajetória arrastada por diversos vagões de trem e oferece:

- Deixe que eu ajudo.

E, aparentemente sem esforço, ergue a mala e coloca no maleiro acima das nossas cabeças.

Certo. Agora estou chorando.

Porque isto não é alucinação. Não estou morta. Isto realmente está acontecendo. Eu sei porque acabei de tirar minha bolsa de mão do ombro e coloquei embaixo do assento à minha frente, e todo o lado direito do meu corpo ficou dormente por causa do peso que não está mais lá. Se eu estivesse morta, por acaso ia sentir o ombro dormente?

Não.

Eu me afundo no assento (no assento macio e acolchoado) e simplesmente fico lá sentada, olhando fixamente para os prédios que passam a toda velocidade pela janela, completamente incapaz de acreditar na minha sorte. Como é que a minha sorte, que anda totalmente podre, deu uma reviravolta assim tão incrível para melhor? Isto não pode estar certo. Tem que haver uma pegadinha. Simplesmente, tem que haver.

- Quer água? – o cara ao meu lado pergunta, oferecendo uma garrafa plástica de Evian.

Mal consigo enxergá-lo por entre as lágrimas.

- Você... você está me dando a sua água?

- Bem... – ele diz. – Não. Vem uma garrafinha em cada poltrona, isto aqui na primeira classe. Todo mundo ganha uma.

- Ah – respondo, sentindo-me uma idiota (e qual é a novidade?). Não tinha reparado na água na minha última poltrona. Aquele garoto francês provavelmente tinha pegado a minha. Ele tinha cara de quem roubaria a água de qualquer pessoa.

Pego a água do meu novo (e imensamente aprimorado) companheiro de poltrona.

- Obrigada – agradeço. – Sinto muito. É só que... este dia foi bem longo.

- Estou vendo. A menos que você sempre chore em trens.

- Não choro – balanço a cabeça e dou uma fungada. – De verdade.

- Bom, fico feliz em saber. Claro que já ouvi falar de medo de avião. Mas nunca soube que existia medo de trem.

- O meu dia foi péssimo. – Abro a água. – De verdade. Você não faz ideia. É tão bom ouvir um sotaque americano... Não dá para acreditar como todo mundo por aqui nos odeia.

- Ah – ele exibe mais uma vez os dentes perfeitos –, eles não são assim tão ruins. Se você visse como o turista americano típico age, você também se sentiria da mesma maneira que os franceses.

Engulo a maior parte da minha água. Estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor... já não parece mais que estou morta, apesar de ter certeza de que a minha aparência deve estar igual à de um cadáver. O que é ótimo, já que agora posso ver ainda de mais perto o rosto de meu companheiro de poltrona, e percebo que ele não é apenas lindo. As feições dele são cheias de gentileza, inteligência e bom humor também. Algo de familiar...

A menos que isto seja apenas uma miragem causada pela fome.

Ah, certo. Agora estou pensando que ele poderia ser o Harry. Deixe de ser idiota, Ginny. Só porque um cara foi bondoso com você não significa que ele seja o Harry. Apesar de ele continuar me parecendo familiar. Alguém do alojamento McCracken? Hogwarts? Tenho que perguntar o nome dele assim que parar de chorar.

- Bem. – Ergo a mão para enxugar os olhos com o pulso. Fico imaginando se o meu rímel não está escorrendo pelas bochechas, deixando marcas escuras. Será que passei o que é à prova d'água? Nem consigo lembrar. – Vou acreditar no que você diz.

- É a sua primeira viagem a França? – ele pergunta, cheio de simpatia.

Até a voz dele é gostosa. Soa familiar, meio profunda e muito compreensiva.

- Sim, mas nasci em Londres, onde eu estava hoje de manhã.

E então, como uma represa que se rompe, começo a chorar de novo.

Tento não chorar alto. Sabe como é, sem soluçar nem nada.

Simplesmente não posso pensar em Londres (nem consegui ir à Top Shop) sem que meus olhos se encham de lágrimas.

O meu companheiro de poltrona cutuca o meu cotovelo com o dele. Quando abro meus olhos marejados, vejo que ele segura um saco plástico à minha frente.

- Quer sapos de chocolate? – ele pergunta.

Eu enlouquecida de fome. Sem dizer nada, enfio a mão no saquinho e tiro um punhado de sapos de chocolate, que desembrulho e coloco na boca. Não ligo que sejam de chocolate e lotados de carboidratos. Estou faminta.

- Eles... também vêm em todas as poltronas? – pergunto entre fungadas.

- Não – ele responde. – São meus. Pode se servir de mais, se quiser.

Eu quero. Esta é a melhor coisa que já comi. E não é só porque faz um tempão que não como açúcar.

- Obrigada – digo. – Eu... eu sinto muito.

- Por quê? – meu companheiro de poltrona pergunta.

- Por f-ficar aqui sentada chorando deste jeito. Geralmente não sou assim. Juro.

- Viagens podem ser muito estressantes. Principalmente hoje em dia.

- É verdade – pego mais alguns sapos. – Nunca dá para saber. Quer dizer, a gente conhece pessoas que parecem perfeitamente ótimas. E então descobre que elas só ficaram mentindo para você o tempo todo, para que você pagasse a taxa de matrícula delas porque perderam todo o dinheiro em uma partida de Texas Hold'em.

- Na verdade, eu estava me referindo aos alertas terroristas – meu companheiro de poltrona diz, um tanto seco. – Mas acho que, eh... isso que você mencionou também pode ser bem chato.

- Ah, é sim – garanto a ele por entre lágrimas. – Você nem faz ideia. Quer dizer, ele simplesmente mentiu para mim... dizendo que me amava e tudo mais... quando na verdade só queria me usar. Quer dizer, Di, que é o nome do cara que eu abandonei lá em Londres, parecia ser tão legal, sabe? Ele ia ser professor. Disse que ia dedicar a vida a ensinar jovens bruxos a fazer feitiços. Já ouviu falar em alguma coisa mais nobre?

- Eh... – meu companheiro de poltrona responde. – Não?

- Não. Porque, quem é que faz uma coisa dessas hoje em dia? Os bruxos da nossa idade... Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e três – meu companheiro de poltrona responde, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Certo. – Abro a bolsa e remexo lá dentro, em busca de lenços de papel. – Bem, você já reparou que o pessoal da nossa idade... parece que todo mundo só pensa em ganhar dinheiro? Tudo bem, nem todo mundo, mas muita gente. Ninguém mais quer ser professor, nem mesmo curandeiro... não com essa coisa de médicos trouxas e tudo o mais. Ninguém mais ganha tanto dinheiro nesta área. Todo mundo quer ser Auror, ou jogador de Quadribol ou cantor de uma banda famosa, porque é assim que se ganha dinheiro. Eles não ligam se não fazem nada positivo para a humanidade. Só querem ter uma McMansão e um BMW. É sério.

- Ou pagar os empréstimos que fizeram para financiar a faculdade – acrescenta meu companheiro de poltrona.

- Pois é. Mas, por exemplo, você não precisa estudar na faculdade mais cara do mundo para ter uma boa educação. –Consegui localizar um pedaço amassado de lenço de papel no funda da minha bolsa. Uso-o para absorver minhas lágrimas. – A educação é o que você _faz_ dela.

- Realmente nunca pensei na questão dessa maneira – comenta meu companheiro de poltrona. – Mas pode ser que você tenha razão.

- Acho que tenho – digo. Os prédios que passavam a toda pela minha janela se transformaram em campos abertos. O céu é de um vermelho dourado e o sol começa a se afundar no horizonte a oeste. – Quer dizer, sei do que estou falando. Vi isso pessoalmente. Se você estuda algo trouxa como... sei lá. História da Moda ou algo assim... as pessoas acham que você é louca. Ninguém mais quer ter nenhuma carreira criativa, porque é arriscado demais. Pode até ser que não recebam o retorno do investimento financeiro que fizeram na educação, que acreditam que deveriam receber. Então todo mundo vai ser Auror ou jogador de Quadribol ou... procuram alguma garota americana para casar e poderem ser sustentados por ela.

- Parece mesmo que você está falando a partir de experiência pessoal – meu companheiro de poltrona observa.

- Bem, e o que mais posso pensar? – Estou falando sem parar. Sei que estou divagando, mas parece que não consigo me conter. Da mesma maneira que não consigo parar as lágrimas que escorrem pelas minhas bochechas. – Quer dizer, que tipo de pessoa... sabe como é, que quer ser professor... trabalha como garçom e TAMBÉM recebe seguro-desemprego?

Meu companheiro de poltrona parece refletir sobre o assunto.

- Alguém que está precisando de dinheiro?

- É o que pensaríamos – respondo, fungando no lenço de papel. – Mas e se eu dissesse a você que essa mesma pessoa perdeu todo o dinheiro que tinha jogando Texas Hold'em, e depois pediu à namorada que pagasse sua taxa de matrícula, e depois, como se não fosse o bastante, disse para a família inteira que... ela... quer dizer, que eu sou... uma gordinha?

- Você? – Meu companheiro de poltrona parece adequadamente surpreso. – Mas você não é. Gorda, quer dizer.

- Não sou mais – solto um pequeno soluço. – Mas eu era. Quando nós nos conhecemos. Mas perdi quinze quilos desde a última vez que nos vimos. Mas, apesar de eu ter sido gorda... ele não tinha nada que andar por aí dizendo isso às pessoas! Não se ele me amava de verdade. Certo? Se ele realmente me amasse, não ia ter _reparado_ que eu era gorda. Ou até teria reparado, mas não faria diferença. Não tanto a ponto de contar para a família dele.

- É verdade – meu companheiro de poltrona concorda.

- Mas ele contou. Disse para todo mundo que eu era gorda. – Novas lágrimas jorram. – E quando cheguei lá, todo mundo ficou, tipo: "Você não é gorda!". E foi por isso que eu soube que ele tinha feito o comentário. E então ele perde no jogo o dinheiro que os pais dele, que trabalham tanto, lhe deram para pagar a universidade! Quer dizer, a mãe dele... a coitada da mãe dele! Você tinha que ver. Ela é assistente social, e ela fez um café-da-manhã gigantesco para mim e tudo o mais. Apesar de eu não gostar de abóbora, e tudo que ela fez tinha abóbora. O que é sinal que Di nunca me amou nem um pouco... eu disse especificamente a ele que não gostava de abóbora, e ele não prestou a mínima atenção. Era como se não me conhecesse nem um pouco. Quer dizer, ele me mandou uma carta com a foto do bumbum dele pelado. O que faria um cara pensar que uma garota ia QUERER ver a foto do bumbum pelado dele? Quer dizer, falando sério? Por que ele acharia que isso é algo normal de se fazer?

- Realmente, não sei dizer – meu companheiro de poltrona responde.

Assoo o nariz.

- Mas, sabe, isso é típico do jeito sem noção do Di. E o mais assustador de tudo é que tenho pena dele. Sério. Não sabia que ele fraudava o seguro-desemprego nem que andava por aí me chamando de gorda nem que só queria me usar para pagar as dívidas de jogo dele. E o pior de tudo é que... Ai, Merlin, isso não pode ter só acontecido comigo, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, você algum dia já achou que amava alguém e fez coisas de que se arrependeu com aquela pessoa? E gostaria de poder voltar atrás mas não pode? Quer dizer, isso já não aconteceu com você?

- De que tipo de coisa estamos falando? – meu companheiro de poltrona quer saber.

- Ah!

É surpreendente, mas estou começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. Talvez seja o assento confortável, ou o brilho dourado que invade o vagão do trem enquanto a paisagem interiorana tranquila passa lá fora. Talvez seja o fato de que finalmente ingeri um pouco de líquido. Ou açúcar dos sapos de chocolate.

Ou talvez, apenas talvez, seja o fato de que dizer tudo isso em voz alta esteja servindo para recuperar minha autoconfiança. Quer dizer, qualquer um poderia ter sido enganado por um bruxo sorrateiro quanto Dean... quer dizer, Di. QUALQUER BRUXO. Talvez não meu companheiro de poltrona, já que ele é homem. Mas qualquer bruxa. QUALQUER bruxa.

- Você sabe de que tipo de coisa estou falando – respondo.

Olho ao redor, para me assegurar de que ninguém está escutando. Todos os outros passageiros parecem estar cochilando ou ouvindo coisas em fones de ouvido, ou são franceses demais para me entender, de todo modo. Mesmo assim, abaixo a voz.

- Uma _chupada_ – digo, sem emitir som nenhum, só movimentando os lábios.

- Ah – meu companheiro de poltrona ergue as duas sobrancelhas –, esse tipo de coisa.

O negócio é que ele é americano. E tem a minha idade. E é tão legal. Eu me sinto completamente à vontade para falar sobre isso com ele, porque sei que não vai me julgar.

Além do mais, nunca mais vou vê-lo.

- Falando sério – digo. – Os caras não fazem a menor ideia. Ah, espere. Talvez você faça. Você é gay?

Ele quase engasga com a água que está bebendo.

- Não! Eu pareço gay?

- Não. Mas, bem, o meu gayzômetro não é dos melhores. Meu último relacionamento antes de Dean foi com um cara que me trocou pelo colega de quarto dele. O colega de quarto HOMEM dele.

- Bom, eu não sou gay.

- Ah. Bem, o negócio é que, a menos que você tenha dado uma, não pode saber. É uma coisa e tanto.

- O que é uma coisa e tanto?

- Dar uma _chupada_ – sussurro de novo.

- Ah – ele responde –, certo.

- Quer dizer, sei que vocês, homens, sempre querem uma, mas não é nada fácil. E o negócio é o seguinte: por acaso ele tentou me dar alguma coisa em troca? Não! Claro que não! Não que eu não tenha dado conta do recado, sabe como é. Eu me assegurei de que aproveitei bem. Mas, mesmo assim. Simplesmente é falta de educação, em especial porque só fiz aquilo por pena dele.

- Uma... chupada por pena? – Meu companheiro de poltrona está com a expressão mais estranha do mundo no rosto. Mais ou menos como se estivesse tentando não dar risada. Ou como se não estivesse acreditando que está tendo esta conversa. Ou talvez uma combinação das duas hipóteses.

Ah, beleza. Agora ele vai ter uma história engraçada para contar à família quando voltar para casa. Se é que a família dele é daquelas que não veem problema em ficar falando de chupadas. O que não é o caso da minha família, de jeito nenhum. Bem, talvez à exceção de tia Muriel.

- Pois é, fiz por pena dele, porque ele não conseguiu gozar. Mas agora percebo que foi tudo fingimento. Que ele apenas fingiu que não estava conseguindo gozar. Estava fingindo! Para eu dar uma chupada nele. Eu me sinto tão usada. Vou dizer... quero isso de volta.

- A... chupada? – ele pergunta.

- Exatamente. Se pelo menos existisse uma maneira de eu tê-la de volta...

- Bem – diz meu companheiro de poltrona –, parece que você conseguiu. Você foi embora. Se isso não é tomar uma chupada de volta, não sei o que pode ser.

- Não é a mesma coisa – retruco em tom de desprezo.

- _Billets_. – Vejo um bruxo de uniforme parado no corredor. – _Billets, s'il vous plaît_.

- Você está com sua passagem? – meu companheiro de poltrona pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça e abro a bolsa. Consigo localizar minha passagem, e o bruxo ao lado a pega. Um segundo depois, o condutor avança e meu companheiro de poltrona diz:

- Vi que você está indo para Souillac. Tem algum motivo especial? Conhece alguém lá?

- A minha melhor amiga, Hermione. Ela supostamente vai me encontrar lá. Na estação. Se receber meu recado. Que nem sei se ela recebeu, já que parece que ela não está atendendo o telefone. Que ela provavelmente derrubou dentro da privada de novo. Porque ela sempre faz coisas assim.

- Então... Hermione nem sabe que você está chegando?

- Não. Quer dizer, ela me convidou. Mas eu disse que não. Porque na época achei que ia dar tudo certo com Di. Mas acontece que não deu.

- Bem, mas a culpa não foi nem um pouco sua.

É então que eu olho para ele. O sol, que desliza para dentro do vagão, tingiu de dourado o perfil dele. Reparo que ele realmente tem cílios compridos. Mais ou menos como uma garota. E também que os lábios dele são bem cheios e têm aparência macia. Parecem deliciosos.

- Você é realmente muito simpático. – Agora minhas lágrimas secaram totalmente. É surpreendente como é terapêutico contar todos os meus problemas para um completo desconhecido. Não é de se estranhar que tanta gente que conheço faça terapia. – Obrigada por me ouvir. Mas devo ter parecido uma psicótica completa para você. Aposto que está aí pensando o que fez para merecer uma louca como eu sentada ao seu lado.

- Acho que você simplesmente passou por um momento muito difícil – meu companheiro de poltrona abre um sorriso. – E tem todo o direito de parecer psicótica. Mas não acho que você seja louca. Pelo menos, não totalmente.

- É mesmo?

Além dos cílios e dos lábios adoráveis, as mãos deles também são muito bonitas. Fortes e limpas, e também bronzeadas, com só um pouquinho de pelos escuros na parte de cima.

- Só não quero que você fique pensando que saio por aí chupando todos os caras de quem sinto pena. Realmente, não faço isso. Foi minha primeira vez. Na vida.

- Não sai? Que pena. Eu ia contar como fui criado em um orfanato na Romênia.

Fico olhando para ele sem entender nada.

- Você é romeno?

- Foi uma piada. Para você ficar com pena de mim. Para você...

- Entendi. Engraçado.

- Não muito – ele suspira. – Sou péssimo para fazer piada. Sempre fui. Hey, escute. Está com fome? Quer ir até o vagão-restaurante? Ainda falta muito para chegar a Souillac, e você comeu todos os meus sapos de chocolate.

Olho para o saquinho de plástico vazio no meu colo.

- Ai, Merlin. Desculpe! Sinto muito mesmo! Eu estava morrendo de fome... É, vamos até o vagão-restaurante. Eu pago o jantar para você. Para recompensar os sapos de chocolate. E o choro. E o negócio da chupada. Sinto muito mesmo por tudo isso.

- Eu a convido para jantar – ele diz, todo galante. – Para recompensar suas recentes desventuras nas mãos do meu gênero sexual. Que tal?

- Eh... Tudo bem. Mas... nem sei o seu nome. O meu é Ginny Weasley.

Ele vacila um pouquinho ao ouvir meu nome, mas estende a mão direita logo depois.

- O meu é James Villiers. E acho que você precisa saber que sou um Auror. Mas não tenho nenhuma McMansão nem nenhuma BMW. Juro.

Pego a mão dele automaticamente mas, em vez de apertá-la, só fico olhando para ele, momentaneamente aturdida.

- Ah, sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção... Tenho certeza que nem todos os Aurores querem fama e dinheiro...

- Tudo bem – James aperta minha mão. – A maior parte só quer isso. Só que eu não quero. Agora, venha. Vamos comer.

Ah, que pena. Apesar de familiar, não conheço nenhum James Villiers, nem no alojamento nem em outro qualquer lugar. Os dedos dele são quentes e só um pouquinho ásperos. Fico olhando para ele, perguntando a mim mesma se o brilho rosado ao seu redor é apenas causado pelo sol poente ou se ele é, de algum modo, um anjo enviado para me salvar.

Hey. Nunca se sabe. Até mesmo uma pessoa que trabalha como Auror pode ser um anjo. Merlin escreve certo por linhas tortas.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, gente!

Parece que as coisas estão melhorando para nossa petite Ginny! ^^

Quem gostou manda um review! Êêêêêê!!! :P

E como estou num momento meio de odiar o _reply to review_, vou responder aqui quem me enviou review:

**Danda Jabur: **Nossa, eu que "capotei" com teu coments! (risos) Amei! Mas será que é o Harry mesmo??? Bom, pelo menos sabemos que ele não é gay... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;)

**oOLivia McCartneyOo: **Olá, querida! Obrigada por comentar! Mas é o que eu falei para a Danda: será que é o Harry? Pelo menos não é gay... Espero que com esse capítulo eu esteja longe de tua lixa de unhas... (risos) Beijos!

**Paddy: **Hey, querida! Obrigada por me dar toda essa força! Ah, e parabéns pelo resultado do Challenge! EBA!!!

Continuem comentando porque o próximo capítulo só sai com TRÊS reviews... Então, contem-me o que vocês acharam! ;)

Beijos, muitos beijos e aguardem o próximo capítulo, em que Ginny conhece melhor seu novo e aprimorado companheiro de poltrona. See you!

Afetuosamente,

Lucy Lovering.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10:_

_Anjos que preferem Hugo a Hugo Boss_

* * *

**"A maneira de fazer com que um homem se interesse e mantenha seu interesse é falar sobre ele e então, gradualmente, ir levando a conversa para você mesma – e mantê-la por ali."**

- Margaret Mitchell (1900-1949), escritora norte-americana.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_A "cintura império" – que começa logo abaixo do busto – popularizou-se por meio da esposa de Napoleão Bonaparte, Josefina, que, durante o período do marido como imperador, que começou em 1804, deu preferência ao visual "clássico" da arte grega e emulou as vestes assemelhadas às togas usadas pelas figuras que adornam peças de cerâmica da época._

_Para simular melhor o visual das figuras das peças de cerâmica, muitas mulheres molhavam a saia para que as pernas, por baixo do tecido encharcado, ficassem mais aparentes. Acredita-se que o "concurso de camiseta molhada" da atualidade derive desta prática._

* * *

**E**le não é anjo nenhum. Pelo menos, não se anjos forem nascidos na Inglaterra e depois de terminar Hogwarts tiverem morado em Houston, que é de onde ele vem.

Além do mais, anjos não são formados pela Universidade de Aurores da Pensilvânia, como James é.

Além do mais, anjos não têm seu melhor amigo passando por um divórcio terrível, como o de James está, de modo que quando ele quer visitar seu amigo, precisa viajar até a França, já que é onde fica a casa que James e seu melhor amigo têm (James tirou algumas semanas de férias do escritório onde trabalha para poder viajar).

Além do mais, anjos são melhores para contar piadas. Ele não estava brincando a respeito do negócio da piada. Ele é realmente péssimo com isso.

Mas tudo bem. Porque prefiro estar com um cara que não sabe contar piadas e que se lembra de que não gosto de abóbora a um fraudador do seguro-desemprego que joga e que não se lembra disso.

Porque James se lembra das abóboras. Quando volto do banheiro (que nos trens franceses é indicado com a palavra "_toilette_"), aonde fui para reparar os danos causados ao meu rosto pelas lágrimas (felizmente, nada que uma nova aplicação de lápis corretivo embaixo dos olhos, batom e pó não pudessem resolver, juntamente com uma penteada no cabelo), já encontro o garçom na nossa mesa, anotando o pedido. É só James que fala, porque, por ser meio francês, ele fala a língua com fluência. E com rapidez. Não entendo tudo o que ele fala, mas ouço "_pas de citrouille_" várias vezes.

Que até eu, com o meu francês de curso de verão, sei que significa "sem abóbora".

Mal consigo me segurar para não me desmanchar em lágrimas de novo. Porque James renovou minha fé nos homens. Existem caras legais, engraçados e totalmente lindos por aí. É só sabe onde procurar... e, aparentemente, onde NÃO procurar. Que é no banheiro feminino do seu alojamento da faculdade.

Claro, encontrei este aqui em um trem... e isso significa que, assim que eu descer, provavelmente nunca mais o verei.

Mas tudo bem. Está ótimo. Quer dizer, o que eu esperava? Sair direto de um relacionamento e entrar em outro? Certo. Como se isso fosse saudável. Como se, assim, a coisa tivesse oportunidade de durar, já que eu obviamente ainda estou me recuperando de Di.

Além do mais, sabe como é. É como meu irmão diz, não dá para pegar dois pomos de ouro na mesma noite.

Ah, e ainda tem o fato de que contei a ele a respeito da chupada (POR QUÊ? PORQUE EU FIZ ISSO??? POR QUE EU TENHO A MAIOR BOCA DO UNIVERSO INTEIRO???).

Mesmo assim. É que ele é tão... fofo. E não é casado (não usa aliança). Talvez ele tenha namorada (na verdade, um cara fofo desse jeito não pode _não_ ter uma namorada), mas se tiver, com toda a certeza não está falando dela.

O que é bom. Porque, afinal, eu não ia querer ficar aqui sentada ouvindo este superfofo falar da namorada. Quer dizer, obviamente, se ele falasse dela, eu ia ouvir, porque ele escutou com toda a paciência quando fiquei falando de Di.

Mas, sabe como é. Ainda bem que ele não está falando.

Ele pede vinho para tomarmos com o jantar, e quando a garrafa chega e nos serve, James ergue o copo e faz um brinde:

- Às chupadas.

Quase engasgo com o pão que estou engolindo. Porque, apesar de estarmos em um trem, estamos em um trem na França, então a comida é incrível. Pelo menos o pão é. Tão incrível que não tem como eu resistir depois de dar uma mordidinha em um pãozinho de uma cesta na mesa. A casca é perfeitamente crocante e o miolo é macio e quentinho. Como posso me abster? Claro, depois vou me arrepender, quando não conseguir fechar o zíper do meu jeans.

Mas, por enquanto, continuo no céu. Porque, para uma pessoa que conta piadas tão mal, James é um cara bem engraçado.

E eu estava com saudade de comer pão. Estava com muita saudade.

- Às chupadas que queremos _de volta_ – eu o corrijo.

- Só posso rezar – James diz – para que não haja nenhuma mulher por aí querendo de volta uma chupada que tenha dado em mim.

- Ah – coloco com cuidado uma camada de manteiga com sal em cima do meu pão e observo enquanto ela derrete –, tenho certeza de que não há. Quer dizer, você não parece ser alguém que usa os outros.

- É, mas você tinha achado a mesma coisa de... como é mesmo o nome dele? O garoto da chupada?

- Di – respondo, corando. Merlin, por que fui abrir minha boca grande para falar desse assunto? – Eu me enganei completamente a respeito dele. Por causa do sotaque. E do guarda-roupa dele. Se fosse americano, nunca teria me apaixonado por ele. Ou pelas mentiras dele.

- O guarda-roupa dele? – James pergunta quando o garçom traz meu medalhão de porco grelhado e o salmão no vapor dele.

- Claro. Dá para saber muito sobre um cara só de olhar para o que ele veste. Mas Di não era americano, então isso atrapalhou tudo um pouco. Quer dizer, até chegar na Inglaterra, eu simplesmente achei que todo mundo usasse camisetas dos _Monsters_, como Di estava usando na noite em que nos conhecemos.

As sobrancelhas de James se erguem:

- Dos _Monsters_?

- É isso mesmo. Obviamente, achei que ele estava sendo irônico, ou que talvez todas as roupas dele estivessem sujas. Mas então fui para Londres e vi que ele realmente se veste assim. Não tinha nenhuma ironia na escolha da camiseta. Se as coisas tivessem dado certo entre nós, no fim eu acabaria fazendo com que ele se vestisse direito. Mas... – dou de ombros, o que é uma coisa muito francesa de se fazer, reparei. Todas as outras mulheres do vagão-restaurante também estão dando de ombro e dizendo "_ouais_", que é a gíria francesa para "_oui_", ou pelo menos é o que diz o exemplar do guia _Let's Go: France_, que comprei com Jamal e em que dei uma olhada antes de atravessar o canal da Mancha.

- Então, você está dizendo que é capaz de saber como as pessoas são só pelas roupas que usam?

- Ah, com certeza. – Mando ver no meu lombo de porco, que, devo dizer, está totalmente delicioso, até mesmo para os padrões de comida servida fora de trens. – O que as pessoas vestem revela muito sobre elas. Como você, por exemplo.

James sorri.

- Tudo bem, pode me detonar.

Aperto os olhos para ele.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu aguento – James me garante.

- Bom... então, tudo bem – eu o examino. – Pelo fato de que você enfia a camisa para dentro do jeans... que é Levi's, e duvido que você tenha outros de marca diferente... entendo que você se sente seguro a respeito do seu corpo e que também se preocupa com o visual, mas não é vaidoso. Você provavelmente não pensa muito sobre a sua aparência, mas dá uma olhada no espelho toda manhã para se barbear e talvez para conferir se não sobrou nenhuma parte malfeita. O seu cinto de couro trançado é esporte e simples, mas aposto que custou bem caro, e isso significa que você está disposto a gastar dinheiro com qualidade, mas não quer parecer exibido. A sua camisa é Hugo, não Hugo Boss, e isso significa que você se importa, só um pouquinho, em não ser igual a todo mundo, e você usa mocassins Cole Haan sem meia, e isso significa que você gosta de conforto, mas não fica impaciente quando precisa esperar em uma fila, não se importa se garotas esquisitas que você nunca viu antes se sentem ao seu lado e chorem, e que você não sofre de nenhum tipo de problema glandular odorífero nos pés. Ah, e você está usando um relógio Fossil, e isso significa que é atlético... aposto que corre para manter a forma... e que gosta de cozinhar.

Tive que largar o garfo para olhar para ele.

- Como me saí? Acertei?

Ele fica olhando para mim por cima da cestinha de pão.

- Você concluiu tudo isso – James diz, incrédulo – só por causa das minhas roupas?

- Bem – tomo um golinho de vinho –, tudo isso e ainda que você não sofre com sentimentos de inadequação sexual, porque não está usando perfume.

- Paguei dez galeões no meu cinto, Hugo Boss não cai bem em mim, meias deixam meus pés quentes, corro cinco quilômetros por dia, odeio perfume e faço a melhor omelete de queijo e alho-poró que você já comeu na vida.

- Não tenho nada a acrescentar. – Ataco a salada de folhas sortidas que o garçom acabou de trazer. Está lotada de queijo roquefort e de amêndoas carameladas.

Hummm, amêndoas carameladas.

- Mas, falando sério, como foi que você fez isso?

- É um talento – respondo, cheia de modéstia. – É algo que sempre fui capaz de fazer. Só que, obviamente, nem sempre dá certo. Aliás, parece que sempre falha quando eu mais preciso... se um cara é ambivalente em relação a sua orientação sexual, não sei dizer, de jeito nenhum, pela roupa. A menos, sabe como é, que esteja usando algo meu. Mas, como contei para você, Di não era totalmente americano. Isso me confundiu. Da próxima vez, não vou cometer o mesmo engano.

- Com o próximo bruxo britânico? – James pergunta, erguendo as sobrancelhas mais uma vez.

- Ah, não. Não vai ter mais bruxo britânico nenhum. A menos que seja integrante da família real, é claro.

- É uma estratégia prudente.

Ele me serve de mais um pouco de vinho e pergunta o que tenho planejado para quando voltar aos Estados Unidos. Digo a ele que planejava ficar em Ann Arbor e esperar Di se formar. Mas, agora...

Não sei o que vou fazer.

Então me vejo contando a ele – a este estranho que me convidou para jantar – minhas preocupações em relação a ir para Nova York com Mione para depois ela me dispensar para morar com meu irmão, já que Ron pretende jogar para o time de Quadribol de lá, e então vou ter que dividir apartamento com pessoas totalmente desconhecidas. E também que, na verdade, ainda não me formei, porque não terminei (aliás, nem comecei) a minha monografia, então provavelmente nem vou conseguir um emprego no campo que escolhi, se é que existe algum emprego para um bruxo formado em história da moda, e provavelmente vou acabar trabalhando na Gap, minha ideia pessoal de inferno na terra. Todas aquelas camisetas com manguinhas soltas, cada uma exatamente igual à outra, e as pessoas misturando as lavagens dos jeans. Realmente, isto pode me matar.

- De algum modo, não consigo imaginar você trabalhando na Gap.

Olho para o meu vestidinho Alex Colman:

- Não. Você tem razão. Acha que sou louca?

- Não, gostei desse vestido. Ele é meio... retrô.

- Não. Estava falando de como eu estava planejando ficar em Ann Arbor até Di terminar o mestrado e ficar morando na casa dos meus pais. Mione diz que estou comprometendo meus princípios feministas ao fazer isso.

- Não acho que querer ficar perto de uma pessoa que você ama de verdade seja comprometer seus princípios feministas.

- Tudo bem, mas o que vou fazer agora? Quer dizer, é uma loucura me mudar para Nova York sem ter trabalho nem lugar para morar primeiro.

- Ah, não. Não é loucura. Você parece ser uma garota bastante corajosa.

Corajosa? Quase engasgo com o meu gole de vinho. Ninguém nunca me chamou de bastante corajosa antes.

E, ao lado de fora do vagão-restaurante, o sol continua se pondo (o céu fica claro até tão tarde na França durante o verão!), transformando o céu além das colinas e dos bosques verdejantes por que passamos a toda velocidade em um cor-de-rosa envolvente e exuberante. Ao nosso redor, os garçons passam com pratos de queijos sortidos, trufas de chocolate e copinhos de digestivos, e na área dos fumantes nossos companheiros acenderam seus cigarros e estão se deleitando com uma fumada pós-refeição, sendo que esta fumaça de segunda-mão, neste cenário romântico, não cheira nem de longe tão mal quanto cheiraria se estivesse saindo, digamos, das narinas do meu ex-namorado.

E me sinto como se estivesse num filme. Esta aqui não é Ginevra Weasley, a sétima filha de Arthur Weasley e Molly Weasley, recém não-formada na faculdade, que nasceu em Londres e se mudou aos dezessete para Ann Arbor, em Michigan, e que só saiu com três caras na vida (sem contar Di e James).

Esta é Ginevra Weasley, bem corajosa (!), viajante mundial, cosmopolita e sofisticada, jantando no vagão-restaurante de um trem com um cara que me é perfeitamente desconhecido (e que também, por acaso, é perfeito!), comendo um prato de queijos sortidos (queijos!) e bebendo uma coisa chamada Pernod enquanto o sol se põe sobre a paisagem francesa que passa a toda pela janela... E, de repente, no meio da descrição de James sobre a monografia dele, que tem a ver com guerras bruxas e dos duendes (estou tentando não bocejar... mas também, é provável que história da moda também não fosse deixá-lo nada animado), meu celular toca.

Pego bem rápido, achando que deve ser Mione, finalmente.

Mas o identificador de chamada diz Número Desconhecido. O que é estranho, porque nenhum Desconhecido _tem_ o meu celular.

- Um momento, por favor – digo a James. Então abaixo minha cabeça e atendo. – Alô?

- _Gi?_

A estática estala. A ligação está horrível.

Mas, sem dúvida nenhuma, é a última pessoa no mundo com quem quero falar.

Não sei o que fazer. Por que ele está me ligando? Que horror. Não quero falar com ele! Não tenho nada a dizer para ele. Ai, Merlin.

- Só um minuto – digo a James e saio da mesa para falar na área aberta ao lado da porta de correr para o próximo vagão de trem, onde não vou incomodar o resto dos passageiros.

- Di? – digo para o celular.

-_ Ah, encontrei você!_ – Di parece aliviado. – _Não sabe como estou feliz de escutar a sua voz. Não recebeu minhas ligações? Passei o dia inteiro ligando para o seu celular. Por que você não atendeu?_

- Desculpe, você ligou? O telefone não tocou nem uma única vez. – É verdade. Telefones não funcionam no canal da Mancha.

- _Você não faz ideia do que passei quando saí daquele lugar horroroso e não encontrei mais você_ – Di prossegue. – _Durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, só ficava pensando: e se ela não estiver lá? E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Vou dizer, devo amar você de verdade, não é? Por que, se fiquei assim com tanto medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa!_

Dou uma risada fraca. Apesar de não estar com vontade de rir.

- É, vai ver que sim.

- _Caramba, Gi_ – Di continua. Agora ele parece... tenso. – _Em que merda de lugar você se enfiou? Quando vai voltar para casa?_

Ergo os olhos e vejo o que parece ser, com os raios inclinados do sol, um castelo na encosta de uma colina. Mas isso, é claro, é impossível. Castelos não ficam no meio do nada. Nem mesmo na França.

- Como assim, quando eu voltar para casa? – pergunto a ele. – Você não leu o meu bilhete? – Deixei um para a senhora Thomas e o restante da família de Di, agradecendo pela hospitalidade, e outro separado para Di, explicando que eu sentia muito, mas tinha recebido um chamado inesperado e não o veria mais.

- _Claro que peguei o bilhete. Só que não entendi nada._

- Ah – digo, surpresa. Escrevo muito bem. Mas estava chorando tanto que talvez minha letra tenha ficado mais trêmula do que pensei. – Bem... como eu disse no bilhete, Di, realmente sinto muito, mas precisei ir embora. Realmente sinto...

- _Olha, Gi. Sei que o que aconteceu hoje de manhã no Ministério deixou você chateada. Mas você não ia ter precisado mentir se, para começo de conversa, tivesse ficado de boca fechada._

- Isso eu sei – respondo. Ai, Merlin, isto é um horror. Não quero fazer isto. Não agora. E certamente não aqui. – Sei que a culpa é toda minha, Di. Espero que não tenha se encrencado com o senhor Williams.

- _Bem, não vou mentir, Gi. Foi por pouco. Por muito pouco. Mas... Espere um segundo. Por que está me chamando de Di?_

_­_- Porque é o seu nome – respondo, saindo da frente para dar espaço para algumas pessoas que acabaram de chegar de outro vagão e estão procurando uma mesa vaga.

- _Você nunca me chama de Di. Você sempre me chamou de Dean._

­- Ah... Bem, sei lá. Agora você está com mais cara de Di para mim.

- _Não sei se estou gostando muito desta conversa_ – Di diz em tom arrasado. – _Olha, Gi, sei que estraguei tudo... Mas você não precisava ir embora. Posso consertar, Gi. De verdade. As coisas entre a gente não começaram com o pé direito, mas todo mundo está arrasado com isso, principalmente eu. Não vou mais jogar Texas Hold'em... juro. E Doug abriu mão do quarto dele. Disse que nós podemos ficar lá juntos. Ou, se você quiser, podemos ir para outro lugar... algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos. Aonde mesmo você queria ir? À casa de Charlotte Brontë?_

- Jane Austen – eu o corrijo.

- _Certo, à casa de Jane Austen. Podemos sair agora mesmo. É só me dizer aonde você está e vou buscá-la. Vamos nos acertar. Vou recompensar você... por tudo... juro._

- Ah, Di. – Sinto-me tomada pela culpa. James, lá na nossa mesa, está pagando a conta para abrir lugar para os passageiros que acabaram de chegar. – É só que... quer dizer, não vai da para você vir me buscar. Porque estou na França.

- _Você O QUÊ??? _– Di parece um pouco mais surpreso do que seria necessariamente lisonjeiro. Acho que ele nem me considera corajosa, ao contrário de James. Pelo menos, não corajosa o bastante para ir à França sozinha. – _Desde quando você está aí? Onde você está? Vou até aí._

- Di. – Que horror. Detesto confrontos. É tão mais fácil simplesmente ir embora, em vez de ter que explicar para alguém que você nunca mais quer vê-lo. – Eu quero... eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco. Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

- _Mas, pelo amor de Merlin, Gi, você nunca esteve na França. Você não faz a mínima ideia do que está fazendo. Isto não é engraçado, sabia? Estou preocupado de verdade. Diga onde está e eu vou..._

- Não, Di – digo baixinho. James está vindo na minha direção, com ar preocupado. – Olhe, não posso falar agora. Preciso desligar, mesmo. Di, mas... como você disse, cometi um erro.

- _Eu perdoo você!_ – Di fala. – _Ginny! Perdoo você. Só... escute. E o dinheiro?_

- O... o quê? – Fico tão atordoada que quase derrubo o telefone.

- _O dinheiro _– Di repete, com urgência na voz. – _Você ainda pode me mandar o dinheiro?_

- Não posso falar sobre isto agora. – James está bem ao meu lado. Reparo que ele é bem alto... ainda mais alto do que Di. – Sinto muito mesmo. Tchau.

Desligo e, por um segundo ou dois, minha visão fica embaçada. Não achei que fosse possível ter sobrado alguma lágrima. Mas parece que sobrou.

- Está tudo bem? – escuto (já que não consigo enxergar) James perguntar com gentileza.

- Vai ficar – garanto a ele, com mais segurança do que realmente sinto.

- Era ele? – James quer saber.

Assinto. Está ficando um pouco difícil respirar. Não sei se é por causa das lágrimas que mal consegui segurar ou se é pela proximidade de James... que, levando em conta como o balanço do trem faz o braço dele roçar no meu, é considerável.

- Você disse a ele que estava aqui com o seu advogado – James quer saber – e que ele estava ocupado redigindo seu pedido formal de devolução de chupada?

Fico tão chocada com isso que até esqueço que não consigo respirar. E, vez disso, me pego sorrindo... e as lágrimas secam misteriosamente dos meus olhos.

- Você informou a esse cara que, se ele não devolver sua chupada imediatamente, você não terá outra escolha além de processá-lo?

Agora, as lágrimas nos meus olhos são de tanto rir.

- Você disse que não sabia contar piada – digo em tom de acusação, quando consigo parar de rir e recuperar o fôlego.

- Não sei – James diz com ar grave. – Esta piada foi horrível. Não acredito que você deu risada.

Continuo rindo quando me jogo na poltrona ao lado dele, sentindo-me agradavelmente satisfeita e mais do que um pouco sonolenta. No entanto, me esforço para ficar acordada, olhando para a janela na outra ponta do vagão. Bem atrás da cabeça de James, onde o sol (que ainda não desapareceu completamente) parece estar delineando mais um castelo. Aponto para ele e digo:

- Sabe, é muito estranho, mas parece que tem um castelo ali.

James vira a cabeça.

- É porque é um castelo.

- Não é – respondo, sonolenta.

- Claro que é – James diz com uma risada. – Você está na França, Ginny. O que esperava?

Não estes castelos à vista, para qualquer um que passa de trem ver. Não este pôr do sol de tirar o fôlego, enchendo nosso vagão com sua luz rosada. Não este homem perfeitamente gentil, perfeitamente adorável, sentado aqui ao meu lado.

- Não isso – murmuro. – Não isso.

E então fecho os olhos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá, gente!

Miiiiiiiiiiil perdões para todo mundo que deixei esperando com essa fic. Sim, eu sou uma avoada de cabeça de bomba de bosta e não merecia a atenção de pessoas tão legais quanto vocês. Sorry, de verdade. Mas a bem verdade é que eu estou um pouco cansada de fics - de fics, não de escrever. Mas mesmo assim isso me deixa com preguiça de atualizar A Rainha e já até pensei em desistir, mas como diz minha grande amiga (ainda, espero) Padma, se eu comecei a fic, vou terminá-la. Mas para isso, bem que vocês poderiam mandar coments para eu saber como está indo a fic - se é que alguém ainda a lê.

Portanto, menos de 3 reviews e eu não atualizo! E vocês sabem que sou capaz disso. (:

E agora vou responder as pessoinhas fantabulosas que mandaram reviews para mim:

**oOLivia McCartneyOo: **OMG, sim, você é uma fênix! (risos) Que bom que você passou por aqui, meu amor! Eu também estou doidinha aqui, ainda mais depois que vi que Filles Séduisantes, uma de minhas fics preferidas, parou de atualizar para sempre (**LUTO** XO). Prometo que não farei o mesmo. Mas que bom que a Ginny está fazendo você dar risada! Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo! Próximo promete muitas revelações... estarão os leitores preparados? Valeu, flor! xD

**Juli-chan: **Tudo bem, flor, está desculpada! Sorry também pela demora! Falta de tempo é o mal do século. Mas espero que tenha curtido o capítulo. O próximo está ótimo também. Quem sabe não posto um pedaço dele como bônus? Enfim, espero que você tenha curtido, querida! Continue comigo! Beijos! ;)

**Danda Jabur:** Hey, Danda, sem conclusões precipitadas! Tudo pode acontecer nessa fic! Mas a Ginny fala demais mesmo, hein... eu não teria coragem de falar metade das coisas que saem da boca dela. E tem muito gato de olhos verdes por aqui mesmo (queria poder pegar um pra vida real, huahuahuahua). E não precisa me matar, juro que a fic agora sai! Putz, dou muita risada contigo, garota! Continue comigo também! \o/

* * *

**Bônus: Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

_Alguém ao meu lado limpa a garganta. Viro para trás e dou de cara (quase literalmente) com James. Que está parado atrás de mim. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto._

_- Oi de novo – ele diz._

_- O quê... (...)__ O que você está fazendo aqui? Esta aqui não é a sua estação!_

_- Como é que você sabe? Você nem perguntou pra onde eu ia._

_Isso é bem verdade, percebo, estupefata._

_- Mas... mas... – gaguejo. – Você viu minha passagem. Sabia que eu desceria em Souillac. E não disse que você também ia descer aqui._

_- Não – James responde. – Não disse._

_- Mas... por quê?_

_- Ginny. (...) A razão pelo qual não contei a você que eu desembarcaria em Souillac... além do fato de você não ter perguntado... é porque não sou um desconhecido qualquer que você conheceu em um trem._

* * *

Agora todo mundo matou a charada, certo? xD

Até o próximo capítulo, mas é para mandar reviews, okay?

Amo vocês!

Afetuosamente,

**LL.**


	11. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11:_

_Surpresas da França_

* * *

"**Nós nos sentimos mais seguros com um louco que fala do que com um que não consegue abrir a boca".**

- E. M. Cioran (1911-1995), filósofo francês de origem romena.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_Os chamados vestidos império, usados pelas mulheres no início do século XIX, com frequência eram tão transparentes quanto as camisolas de hoje em dia. Para se aquecer, as mulheres usavam espécies de ceroulas da cor da pele, feitas de algodão com a trama bem fechada, que podiam ir até os tornozelos ou só até abaixo dos joelhos. É por isso que, ao vermos pinturas da época, as mulheres de vestido império geralmente parecem não estar usando roupas de baixo – a ideia de sair assim, ao natural, só iria ocorrer às pessoas cerca de dois séculos mais tarde._

* * *

**A**cordo com alguém dizendo meu nome e me sacudindo com delicadeza.

- Ginny. Ginny, acorde. Chegamos à nossa estação.

Abro meus olhos, sobressaltada. Estava sonhando com Nova York: eu e Mione tínhamos nos mudado para lá e não tínhamos encontrado nenhum lugar melhor para morar a não ser uma caixa de papelão de geladeira em algum tipo de pista expressa, e tive que arrumar emprego dobrando camisetas (quilômetros e quilômetros de camisetas com mangas soltinhas) na Gap.

Fico assustada ao perceber que não estou em Nova York, mas sim em um trem. Na França. Que parou na minha estação. Pelo menos se a placa o lado de fora da janela, que se delineia contra o céu noturno (quando é que ficou tão escuro lá fora?), em que se lê Souillac, servir de indicação.

- Ai, não – exclamo, apressando-me para levantar. – Ai. Não.

- Está tudo certo. – James diz com a voz suave. – Já peguei as suas malas.

E pegou mesmo. Minha mala de rodinhas já está abaixada do maleiro suspenso e ele me entrega a alça, junto com minha bagagem de mão e minha bolsa.

- Está tudo certo – ele dá uma risada por causa do meu pânico. – Não vão deixar você a bordo.

- Ah – minha boca está com um gosto horrível, por causa do vinho. Não acredito que caí no sono. Será que fiquei respirando em cima dele? Será que ele sentiu meu bafo horrível de vinho? – Sinto muito. Foi muito bom conhecer você. Muito obrigada por tudo. Você é tão legal. Espero vê-lo de novo algum dia. Obrigada de novo...

Então saio apressada do trem, dizendo "_Pardon, pardon_", com meu melhor sotaque francês possível para todo mundo em que esbarro a caminho da saída.

E daí estou lá parada na plataforma. Que parece ser no meio do nada. No meio da noite.

A única coisa que escuto são os grilos. Há um leve cheiro de lenha queimada no ar.

Ao meu redor, outros passageiros que desceram ao mesmo tempo que eu estão sendo cumprimentados por parentes animados que vão aparatar com eles logo depois. Vejo alguns carros roncando e algumas vassouras esperando os donos acompanhados embarcarem neles. Há algumas Chaves de Portal espalhadas em lugares estratégicos, onde alguns bruxos se dirigem rapidamente para não perder a hora. A plaquinha de uma delas diz Sarlat.

Não faço ideia do que é Sarlat. Só sei que a cidade de Souillac não é bem uma cidade. Parece, aliás, ser apenas uma estação de trem.

Que no momento está fechada, se a porta trancada e as janelas escuras servirem de indicação.

Isto não é bom. Porque, apesar das diversas mensagens que deixei informando-a a respeito do meu horário de chegada, Mione não está aqui para me pegar. Estou encalhada em uma plataforma de trem no meio do interior da França.

Completamente sozinha. Completamente sozinha, a não ser por... Alguém ao meu lado limpa a garganta. Viro para trás e dou de cara (quase literalmente) com James. Que está parado atrás de mim. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Oi de novo – ele diz.

- O quê... – fico olhando para ele. Será que é uma fantasia da minha mente? Será que meu vinho estava envenenado com uma poção alucinógena que embaralhou meu cérebro? Tenho quase certeza que não. Eu já estaria morta agora se isto acontecesse, certo?

Então, ele realmente está aqui. Parado na minha frente. Com um porta-roupa cinza e extremamente comprido nas mãos. Enquanto o trem se afasta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – solto um berro estridente. – Esta aqui não é a sua estação!

- Como é que você sabe? Você nem perguntou pra onde eu ia.

Isso é bem verdade, percebo, estupefata.

- Mas... mas... – gaguejo. – Você viu minha passagem. Sabia que eu desceria em Souillac. E não disse que você também ia descer aqui.

- Não – James responde. – Não disse.

- Mas... por quê? – De repente sou tomada por um pensamento terrível. E se o encantador e belíssimo James for algum tipo de _serial killer_? Que caça americanas vulneráveis em trens estrangeiros, transmite a elas uma falsa noção de segurança e então as mata quando chegam a seu destino? E se ele tiver algum corpo escondido dentro daquele porta-roupa? Pode ter, totalmente. O troço parece terrivelmente volumoso. Volumoso demais para conter um terno formal ou uma calça social.

Olho ao redor e percebo que o último carro do estacionamento está se afastando, junto com as pessoas da Chave do Portal de Sarlat, e assim ficamos sozinhos na plataforma. Totalmente sozinhos.

- Eu queria dizer a você que eu desembarcaria em Souillac – James está dizendo quando consigo me concentrar nele, e não no fato de que, se ele pegar a varinha para me matar, não vou poder me defender, pois a minha está no meio da minha bolsa de mão –, mas achei que daí você poderia ficar envergonhada.

- Envergonhada com o quê? – pergunto.

- Bem – James está começando a parecer um pouco acanhado sob a luz forte que vem do candeeiro do poste, ao redor da qual mariposas se lançam, fazendo tanto barulho quanto os grilos que cricrilam. Porque percebeu que precisa me matar agora e que isso não vai ser nada agradável? – Na verdade, não fui muito sincero com você... Quer dizer, você simplesmente achou que eu era um desconhecido qualquer em um trem, para quem você podia contar todos os seus problemas...

- Realmente, sinto muito por isso – digo. Merlin, que tipo de pessoa mataria outra só porque ela contou a história de sua vida em um trem? Isto é totalmente impensável. Ele só precisava pegar um livro e fingir que estava lendo ou algo assim, e eu teria ficado quieta. Provavelmente. – Eu estava muito aborrecida...

- Mas foi muito interessante – James dá de ombros. – Preciso dizer uma coisa. Nunca aconteceu de uma garota se sentar ao meu lado e começar a falar sobre... bem, sobre o que você falou. Nunca.

Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Por que eu fui contar tanto a respeito da minha vida pessoal a um desconhecido completo? Até mesmo para um cara assim tão fofo, com camiseta Hugo?

- Acho que você está enganado ao meu respeito – afasto-me lentamente na direção da escada da plataforma do trem. – Não sou esse tipo de garota. Quer dizer, de jeito nenhum.

- Ginny – James dá um passo na minha direção. Ele não vai me deixar recuar na direção da escada. – A razão pelo qual não contei a você que eu desembarcaria em Souillac... além do fato de você não ter perguntado... é porque não sou um desconhecido qualquer que você conheceu em um trem.

Ah, maravilha. Esta é a parte em que ele começa a me contra alguma história psicótica a respeito de como nos conhecemos em outra vida. É igual a uma repetição exata de Michael Córner, do meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Por que sou um imã de esquisitões? POR QUÊ?

E ele parecia tão maravilhoso no trem! Mesmo! Ele disse que eu era bastante corajosa! Ele restaurou totalmente a minha fé nos homens! Por que ele tinha que se revelar um psicopata assassino? POR QUÊ?

- Falando sério – digo. Isto é tudo culpa de Mione, é claro. Se ela atendesse a porcaria do celular de vez em quando, nada disso estaria acontecendo. – O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que eu sou o Harry. Harry Potter.

Paro de recuar. Paro de olhar para o porta-roupa. Paro de pensar sobre minha morte iminente. Ele disse Harry. Harry Potter.

- Harry? Como assim, Harry? – sou obrigada a parar por alguns segundos para absorver a informação. – Eu não vejo o Harry há seis anos!

- Fico espantado de que você não tenha reparado ainda, Ginny. Sabe, quando você entrou na minha cabine e tudo, eu juro que não sabia quem você era. Mas depois, com o que você foi me falando, eu a reconheci. Não era minha intenção mentir à você, mas você não tinha me reconhecido e àquela altura você já tinha falado... sabe como é – ele parece mais envergonhado do que acanhado. – E eu sabia que você só fez aquilo porque achava que nunca mais me veria...

- Que ideia então foi essa de James de Villiers? Como você pôde? – desabafo, atônita.

- Eu sei que deveria ter dito antes quem eu era, Ginny, mil desculpas. Mas você teria acreditado se eu tivesse falado, quando você estava chorando, que eu era Harry e que estava vindo para França para ajudar no divórcio do Hagrid e que, pelo destino, fomos parar no mesmo trem depois de seis anos?

Paro um segundo para pensar.

- Não.

Harry continua a olhar para mim como se quisesse continuar, mas antes que ele diga alguma coisa, eu digo:

- Mas isso não significa que você fez bem em ficar de boca fechada. Eu queria que você tivesse me dito desde o começo. As coisas seriam mais simples.

- Desculpe, Ginny – e continuou me fitando com seus olhos extremamente verdes. – Por favor.

- O que aconteceu com a sua cicatriz? – pergunto, ignorando seu pedido de desculpas e me lembrando que não vi a cicatriz uma vez sequer. Se ele estivesse com a cicatriz, eu o reconheceria na hora.

- Feitiço de Desilusão direcionado, que esconde marcas por um determinado tempo. Eu não queria que ninguém conhecido me visse enquanto ia à Paris, para pegar o vestido de casamento da sobrinha de Madame Maxime. Ela não confiava na loja para mandar para cá e chegar inteiro. Está vendo?

Ele abre um pouco o zíper do porta-roupa e uma enormidade de renda branca volumosa (indubitavelmente de um vestido de noiva) aparece. Ele coloca o tecido para dentro de novo e fecha o zíper.

- Viu? Desculpe-me, Ginny. Eu sei que errei. Mas como eu poderia dizer quem eu era depois que você me contou... tudo aquilo?

- Ah – meu estômago de repente parece revirado. Já que agora eu me dou conta que contei tudo para meu ex-namorado. TUDO MESMO – Por. Merlin.

- Sinto muito por isso. Eu sabia que você não acharia engraçado quando soubesse. Foi por isso que não contei quem era.

- Mas o que me deixa mais irada é que você sabia, o tempo todo, que eu era a Ginny. E nem tentou me fazer parar de falar. Simplesmente me deixou matraquear daquela maneira. Como uma imbecil.

- Não, não como uma imbecil – ele diz, preocupado. – Não é nada disso. Fiquei feliz de tê-la encontrado. Foi por isso que não tentei fazer com que parasse. Quer dizer, em primeiro lugar, não sabia se, depois que terminamos, você gostaria de falar comigo. E só tinha certeza absoluta de quem você era até já ter quase terminado o seu... eh... desabafo. Simplesmente vi que você precisava desabafar, então deixei, porque, na verdade, gostei. Você continua um doce.

- Merlin! – estou com vontade de jogar o porta-mala em cima da minha cabeça para me esconder. E antes de pensar qualquer coisa, disparo: – Um doce? Falando sobre como dei uma chupada no meu namorado?

- Você falou de um jeito muito doce – Harry me assegura.

- Vou me matar – digo entre os dedos, já que enfio o rosto nas mãos.

- Hey.

Ouço passos, então sinto mãos pegando nos meus pulsos. Ergo os olhos, assustada, e descubro que Harry colocou o porta-roupa por cima da minha mala e está parado muito, mas muito perto de mim mesmo, olhando para o meu rosto enquanto afasta minhas mãos da frente dos olhos com gentileza.

- Hey – ele diz novamente. A voz dele é tão suave quanto seu toque. – Desculpe. Eu não estava pensando direito. Eu não... não sabia o que fazer. Queria contar para você, mas daí, pensei... bem, pensei que seria uma piada engraçada. Mas, como eu já disse... não sou bom de piada.

Estou intensamente ciente de quão verdes os olhos deles tão... tão verdes quanto os galhos da árvore cujo contorno de destaca contra o céu azul-marinho... e como seus lábios são beijáveis. Principalmente porque estão apenas a alguns centímetros de distância dos meus.

- Se você contar para alguém – ouço a mim mesma dizer, em uma voz que ficou estranhamente rouca – o que falei para você no trem... principalmente a Ron... mato você. Sobre eu não ter terminado a minha monografia. E a outra coisa. Você sabe do que estou falando. Não pode contar a ninguém. Entendeu? Eu mato você se contar.

- Compreendo totalmente – Harry segura meus pulsos ainda com mais firmeza, já que tirei as mãos da frente do rosto. Ele essencialmente as segura com suas mãos grandes e quentes. E é gostoso. Bem gostoso. – Dou a minha palavra completa e total. Não vou dizer nada. Sua chupada está totalmente segura comigo.

- Caramba! – exclamo. – Estou falando sério! Nunca mais mencione essa palavra!

- Que palavra? – ele pergunta. Agora os olhos verdes estão iluminados como o monte de estrelas que vejo piscando para nós, como lantejoulas em um twin-set de cashmere. – Chupada?

- Pare – deixo meu corpo se aproximar do dele.

Só para o caso, sabe como é, de ele querer me beijar.

Porque estou começando a perceber que o fato de Harry ser James Villiers não é, nem de longe, o que se pode classificar como má notícia. Levando em conta o fato de que agora não preciso me preocupar sobre falar com Hermione. Nem sobre onde vou passar a noite.

Isso sem comentar que ele é o cara mais legal e mais gostoso (sim, tenho que admitir) que conheci depois de muito tempo. Que não é viciado em Texas Hold'em... não que eu saiba, pelo menos.

E, mesmo sendo meu ex-namorado, continua gostando de mim.

E eu vou passar o resto do verão com ele.

E que ele está segurando as minhas mãos.

De repente, as perspectivas são otimistas. Muito otimistas.

Então, por que não dar um voto de confiança para ele?

- Então – Harry diz –, estou perdoado?

- Está perdoado. – Não posso evitar de sorrir para ele como a imbecil que ele afirma que não sou. Ele é sempre tão... fofo.

E, também, não é apenas fofo. Também é legal. Quer dizer, ele me convidou para jantar.

E foi totalmente solidário quando eu estava chorando como uma maníaca e ele nem sabia que eu era a Ginny naquela hora.

Além do mais, trabalha como Auror. Está trabalhando duro para... proteger os bruxos. Mesmo que, depois do fim de Voldemort, não se tenha muito o que se proteger.

E ele me fez rir ao invés de chorar depois que terminei de falar ao telefone com Di.

E vou ficar na companhia dele. O verão todo. Inteiro...

- Que bom – Harry diz. – Porque eu detestaria que você pensasse que estava errada. Sabe como é, em relação à avaliação de caráter que fez de mim. Aquela, com base nas minhas roupas.

- Não acho que eu esteja errada – abaixo o olhar para o lugar onde a camisa dele se abre um pouco, deixando a visão maravilhosa de seu peito malhado.

- Que bom – ele repete. – Acho que você vai realmente gostar de Mirac.

Eu _sei_ que vou gostar, penso... mas, pelo menos desta vez, me seguro e não digo em voz alta... já que _você_ vai estar lá, Harry.

- Obrigada – eu digo. E fico imaginando se existe alguma possibilidade de ele me beijar agora.

Então nós dois ouvimos um carro chegando e Harry diz:

- Que ótimo, é a nossa carona.

E larga meus pulsos de maneira abrupta.

E um Mercedes conversível antigo de cor amarelo-manteiga entra no estacionamento, dirigido por uma loira de cabelos cor de mel que diz, com sotaque francês:

- Desculpe por ter me atrasado, _chérie_!

E mesmo antes de ele se apressar para dar um beijo nela, já percebo quem é.

A namorada dele.

Óbvio.

* * *

**N/A:**

Okay, podem me matar. XO

Sim, eu sei que de repente transformei a fic num episódio mal feito de Mutantes - Caminhos do Coração e que se somente surgisse Voldemort no meio da cena, a confusão da Ginny com o Harry ia ficar menos ridícula.

Mas não vão me dizer que vocês não queriam que ele surgisse... ;)

Explico: Ginny não viu Harry por seis anos. Existe mudança maior do que a que temos na adolescência? Ele estava sem cicatriz. Ela estava chorando e desorientada. Ele queria manter o segredo para não magoá-la. Eles haviam terminado.

Convenci?

Reviews pra eu saber! o//

Agora vai começar a 2ª parte da fic, quando Ginny chega à França, prometendo muitas novidades...

Continuem comentando, pois só assim vou continuar com ânimo para continuar atualizando. E obrigada as fofas que leem a fic: **Danda Jabur, oOLivia McCartneyOo** e **Myahnni Black**. ^^

Amo vocês todos. [alt+3]

Afetuosamente,

**LL.**


	12. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12:_

_Tudo fica melhor com um Kir Royale_

* * *

"**A fofoca é o ópio dos oprimidos."**

- Erica Jong (1942-), educadora e escritora norte-americana.

* * *

_História da Moda_

MONOGRAFIA DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

_As mulheres não eram as únicas interessadas em exibir a silhueta no início do século XIX. Este período registrou a introdução dos "dândis", seguidores do ícone da moda George "Beau" Brummell, um cavalheiro que fazia questão de que suas calças fossem justíssimas, como uma segunda pele, e que não tolerava nem uma única ruga em seu colete. O adereço de pescoço dos dândis consistia em uma gola tão alta que eles nem podiam virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

_Não se sabe ao certo o número de cavalheiros que encontrou a morte por atravessar a rua na frente de uma carruagem que passava e que não foram capazes de ver._

* * *

**P**orque é óbvio que ele tem namorada. Ele é fabuloso demais para não ter... tirando o pequeno detalhe de não ter me dito logo que era o Harry.

O negócio é que ela realmente parece ser legal. Sem sombra de dúvida é linda, com todo aquele cabelo, os ombros magros bronzeados e pernas compridas igualmente bronzeadas. Ela usa uma camiseta regata preta bem simples e uma saia tipo hippie mais para comprida (nova, não vintage, que também parece cara) com chinelos de dedo incrustados de pedrarias. Com toda a certeza está em clima de férias.

Mas é possível que meu radar de moda esteja meio fraco, porque Dominique Desautels (que é o nome dela), assim como Di, é estrangeira. Ele é canadense. Franco-canadense. Trabalha no mesmo Ministério que Harry, como secretária, em Houston.

E os dois estão juntos há seis meses.

Pelo menos é o que consegui levantar depois do questionamento cuidadoso que fiz com os dois do banco de trás do Mercedes, antes da minha voz morrer.

Porque é muito difícil se concentrar em juntar informações sobre os dois quando estamos passando por paisagens tão lindas. O sol já se pôs, mas a lua nasceu. Então dá para ver os carvalhos enormes, com galhos retorcidos na direção da estrada, formando uma espécie de dossel de folhas por cima de nós. Estamos seguindo por uma estradinha interiorana de mão dupla cheia de curvas que acompanha um rio largo e borbulhante. É difícil saber, a julgar pelo cenário, onde estamos exatamente.

Nem _quando_ estamos. A julgar pela ausência de postes telefônicos e de iluminação pública, poderíamos estar em _qualquer _século. Não só no XXI. Até passamos por um moinho antigo... Um moinho! Com uma daquelas enormes rodas de pás do lado! Com telhado de sapê e um jardim lindo.

Mas há luzes elétricas nas janelas do moinho, indicando que não estamos no século XIX.

Vejo até, vejo uma família lá dentro, sentada à mesa para o jantar.

Na casa de um moinho!

Passando por paisagens tão pitorescas, é muito difícil me lembrar de que estou deprimida porque o meu namorado revelou ter um problema com jogo.

Então saímos debaixo do dossel de folhas e vejo penhascos enormes avultando-se sobre nós, com castelos no topo e Harry explica que esta região da França (conhecida como Dordonha, por causa do rio) é famosa por seus castelos, já que tem mais de mil deles, além de suas cavernas, sendo que nas paredes de algumas há pinturas que remontam ao ano 15.000 a.C.

Então, Dominique completa que o Périgord, que é a parte da Dordonha em que estamos, também é conhecido pelas trufas negras e pelo _foie gras_. Mas eu mal estou escutando. É difícil não me distrair com a visão de altos muros fortificados: Harry explicou que pertencem ao antigo vilarejo medieval de Sarlat, e que podemos ir até lá fazer compras se eu quiser.

Compras! Acho que vai ser bem difícil terem brechós por aqui. Mas quem sabe exista alguma loja de roupas de segunda mão... Merlin, imagine os tesouros que devem estar à espera de alguém como eu! Givenchy, Dior, Chanel... vai SABER!

Então saímos da estrada e entramos no que parece ser uma trilha que serpenteia por uma montanha, muito íngreme e coberta de cascalho, tão estreita que mal dá para o carro passar. Aliás, os galhos batem nas laterais do veículo (e quase batem em mim também, até eu me acomodar no meio do assento traseiro).

Dominique repara quando me ajeito e diz:

- Você precisa mandar os empregados podarem as árvores antes de Olimpe chegar, Harry. Você sabe como ela é.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Harry vira então para mim e pergunta: - Está tudo bem aí atrás?

- Tudo certo. – Agarro a parte de trás dos assentos à minha frente. Estou sendo bastante jogada de um lado para o outro. A estradinha (se é que pode ser chamada assim) precisa de manutenção.

E, então, quando o carro que anda aos solavancos parece que não irá aguentar mais (e eu começo a imaginar se algum dia vamos chegar ao topo desta colina ou se os galhos vão arrancar nossas cabeças primeiro) atravessamos as últimas árvores e entramos em um platô amplo, coberto de grama, com vista para o vale lá embaixo. Tochas acesas ladeiam a entrada, conduzindo ao que parece ser (se meus olhos não me enganam), a mesma casa em que Mr. Darcy morava na versão de _Orgulho e Preconceito_ do A&E.

Só que esta mansão é maior. E tem aparência mais elegante. Com mais construções ao redor.

E tem luz elétrica, que faz as aparentemente centenas de janelas brilharem forte em contraste com o céu azul acetinado. Além da entrada circular para carros, há um gramado extenso, salpicado de carvalho enormes e elegantes, uma piscina imensa (toda iluminada, brilhando como uma safira no meio da noite) e várias peças de mobília externa branca em ferro batido.

É o lugar mais perfeito para um casamento que já vi. Todo o gramado bem cuidado é rodeado por um muro baixo de pedra. Além do muro, que parece acabar com o ar rarefeito, só consigo enxergar uma enorme extensão de árvores iluminadas pelo luar, bem lá embaixo, e depois, à distância, mais uma encosta como esta em que estamos, coroada com um _château_ bem no topo que poderia ser irmão deste aqui, com suas próprias luzes queimando no céu noturno.

É de tirar o fôlego. Literalmente. Percebo que parei de respirar ao olhar tudo isso.

Harry entra com o carro no caminho circular e desliga o motor. Só escuto os grilos.

- E aí? – ele pergunta, e se vira para trás. – O que você achou?

Estou, pela primeira vez na vida, sem palavras. Esta é uma ocasião histórica, mas acho que Harry nem faz ideia.

Os grilos soam muito altos no silêncio que se segue à pergunta. Continuo sem conseguir respirar.

- É isso mesmo – Dominique sai do carro e se dirige para as enormes portas de carvalho do _château_, carregando o porta-roupa nos braços. – Este é o efeito que este lugar geralmente causa nas pessoas. É lindo, não é?

Lindo? Lindo? É a mesma coisa que dizer que o Grand Canyon é grande.

- É o lugar mais lindo que vi na vida – digo, quando finalmente retomo a voz, depois que Dominique já entrou e Harry está me ajudando a tirar minhas malas do carro.

- É mesmo? – Harry abaixa os olhos verdes envolvidos pelo luar para mim. – Você acha?

Ele fica dizendo que não sabe contar piada. Mas tem que estar de brincadeira comigo. Não pode existir um lugar mais bonito do que este em todo o planeta.

- Totalmente – digo, mas isso parece não estar à altura do que vejo.

E, então, ouço vozes conhecidas vindas do terraço que dá vista para o vale.

- Será o Monsieur de Villiers, retornando de Paris? – Ron, saindo das sombras de uma das enormes árvores, quer saber. – Ah, mas é sim. E quem o acompanha?

Então, no meio do caminho, Ron para ao me reconhecer. É difícil saber, com a lua nas costas dele (e com a aba do boné da Universidade de Michigan por cima dos olhos, como sempre), mas acho que ele está sorrindo.

- Muito bem, muito bem – ele diz, de um jeito simpático. – Olhem só quem apareceu.

- O quê? – e Hermione surge atrás dele. – Ah, olá, Harry. Você recebeu o...

Daí a voz dela desaparece. E, um segundo depois, ela solta um berro estridente.

- GINNY? É VOCÊ?

Então, já está pulando pelo caminho de cascalho para cima de mim, e diz:

- Você veio! Você veio! Não acredito que você veio! Como foi que você chegou aqui? Harry, onde a encontrou?

- No trem – Harry sorri para o olhar de pânico que eu lanço por cima do ombro de Mione enquanto ela me abraça.

Mas ele não diz nada além disso. Bem como eu pedi.

- Mas isso é fantástico – Ron fala. – Quer dizer, que vocês dois, entre todas aquelas pessoas, se cruzassem...

- Não exatamente – Mione diz, sem se impressionar. – Quer dizer, levando em conta que eles eram provavelmente os dois únicos americanos vindo para Souillac...

- Ah, não me venha com mais um de seus discursos filosóficos a respeito da natureza da aleatoriedade – Ron diz a Mione, que o ignora, soltando-se de meu abraço. – POR FAVOR. – Para mim, ele exclama: - Mas por que você não ligou? Nós teríamos ido buscar você na estação.

- Eu liguei. Umas cem vezes. Mas só caía na caixa postal.

- É impossível – Mione tira o celular do bolso do short. – Estou com o meu... Ah. – Ela aperta os olhos para enxergar a tela ao luar. – Eu me esqueci de ligar hoje de manhã.

- Achei que você tivesse derrubado na privada – digo.

- Desta vez, não – Ron coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros para me dar as boas-vindas. Ao fazê-lo, ele sussurra: - Tem alguém lá na Inglaterra que precisa levar uma surra? Porque, com Merlin como testemunha, vou até lá e chuto o bumbum pelado dele para você. É só me dar o sinal verde.

- Não – garanto a ele, dando uma risada um pouquinho magoada –, está tudo bem. Mesmo. A culpa é tanto minha quanto dele. Eu deveria ter escutado você. Tinha razão. Sempre tem razão.

- Nem sempre – Ron deixa o braço cair. – Só que às vezes em que o erro não ficam registradas na sua mente com tanta clareza quanto as que acerto. Ainda assim, pode pensar que sempre tenho razão, se quiser.

- Pare de torturar a Ginny, Ron – Mione diz. – Além do mais, quem se importa com o que aconteceu na Inglaterra? Agora ela está aqui. Tudo bem se ela ficar, certo, Harry?

- Não sei – Harry diz, em tom de piada. – Ela é uma garota esforçada? Não precisamos de mais nenhum folgado por aqui. Já temos este aqui. – Ele dá um tapinha no ombro de Ron.

- Hey – Ron retruca –, estou ajudando. Estou testando todas as bebidas alcoólicas para conferir a pureza antes de Madame Maxime chegar.

Hermione balança a cabeça para o namorado:

- Você é impossível. – Para Harry, diz: – Ginny continua ótima. Bem, melhor costurando. Se você tiver algum trabalho para costureira...

Harry parece surpreso de saber que sei costurar. Eu nunca contei a ele isso e a maior parte das pessoas se surpreende. Hoje em dia, existem poucos bruxos que sabem fazer isso bem.

- Pode ser que tenha – ele responde. – Vou conferir com, bem... Olimpe, quando ela chegar, amanhã. Mas, neste momento, acho que temos preocupações mais urgentes... Precisamos ajudar Ron a testar o álcool.

- Por aqui, senhoritas e cavalheiro – Ron indica, com uma reverência cortês, o caminho até o bar externo que ele aparentemente montou.

Mione e eu seguimos os rapazes pela grama fresca e levemente úmida. Ao nos aproximarmos do muro baixo de pedra, dou uma olhada na paisagem que se estende lá embaixo, no rio (bem como Ron prometeu) que reluz ao luar como uma longa cobra de prata. É tão lindo que sinto um nó na garganta. Sinto-me como se estivesse atordoada. Ou sonhando.

E não sou só eu.

- Não dá para acreditar nisto – Mione sussurra, ainda pendurada no meu braço. – O que aconteceu? Sei que estava bem bêbada da última vez que falei com você, mas achei que tivesse dito que ia tentar resolver as coisas com Di.

- É – sussurro em resposta. – Bom, tentei. Mas então descobri... ah, é uma longa história. Conto depois, quando – faço um sinal com a cabeça na direção de Harry e Ron – eles não estiverem por perto.

Mas é claro que Harry já conhece a maior parte da história.

Tudo bem, a história inteira.

E quero dizer _inteira._

- Desculpe, Ginny. Eu deveria ter a avisado que estávamos na casa do Harry, mas como vocês são ex-namorados, achei que seria melhor você o evitar. Ele já causou muita dor a você. – Mione diz com culpa. Depois pergunta, cheia de preocupação, enrugando o bonito rosto: – Está tudo bem com você?

- Estou ótima – garanto a ela. – Mesmo. Antes, não estava, mas... – dou mais uma olhada na direção de Harry. – Bem, achei um ombro muito solidário para chorar. Foi bom encontrá-lo novamente.

Os olhos castanhos de Mione seguem os meus. Vejo as sobrancelhas dela se erguerem por baixo da franja cacheada. Fico imaginando o que ela deve estar pensando. Espero que não seja: _Ah, coitadinha da Ginny, só falta ela estar apaixonada novamente pelo ex-namorado..._

Porque eu não estou. Apaixonada por ele, quer dizer.

Mas a única coisa que ela diz, é:

- Bem, fico feliz por isso. Então não está mais com o coração partido?

- Sabe – respondo, pensativa –, acho que não. Só um pouco machucada, nada mais. Tudo bem, mesmo, eu ter vindo para cá? E o que é essa coisa que Ron falou a respeito de Madame Maxime chegar amanhã? A última vez que a vi ela foi quando estava no terceiro ano de Hogwarts, no Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

Mione faz uma careta.

- Ah. Longa história. Bem, Sirius há muito tempo atrás deixou Mirac para Harry, que deu metade da casa à Hagrid, para cuidar dela enquanto ele ia estudar nos Estados Unidos. Madame Maxime e Hagrid se casaram há uns seis anos atrás. Aí, não me pergunte o por quê, se desentenderam e resolveram se divorciar. Mas parece que ela, Madame Maxime, prometeu à sobrinha, há muito tempo, que ela poderia se casar em Mirac. Então, ela, Madame Maxime, quer dizer, vai chegar amanhã com a irmã dela, a sobrinha, o noivo... a família toda. Vai ser uma festa e tanto. Principalmente levando em conta que Madame Maxime e Hagrid mal se falam e Harry fica no meio da confusão toda. De acordo com Ron, Madame Maxime é uma espécie de megera.

Faço uma careta, lembrando do aviso de Dominique a respeito de que Harry precisa mandar podar os arbustos da entrada antes de Madame Maxime chegar.

- Então, eles não vão querer que eu fique aqui – sussurro, para me assegurar que Harry não escute. Eu digo "eles", mas na verdade quero dizer Harry, é claro. – Quer dizer, não quero invadir...

- Ginny, não tem absolutamente problema nenhum – Mione diz. – Este lugar é enorme, e tem lugar de sobra. Mesmo com a família inteira de Madame Maxime aqui, tem quarto de sobra. E vai ter muita coisa para fazer. Na verdade, é bom você estar aqui. A gente vai precisar de ajuda. Parece que esta sobrinha... Vicky... é algum tipo de _socialite_ texana. Ela já obrigou Harry a fazer toda a viagem de ida e volta a Paris para buscar o vestido na costureira chique dela, e ainda nem chegou. Além do mais, parece que convidou metade de Houston para o casamento, inclusive a banda de garagem do irmão, que acabou de assinar algum tipo de contrato com uma gravadora que vai ficar muito famosa. Então, não vai ser exatamente um casamento só para íntimos.

- Ah, se é assim... Porque realmente não consegui pensar em mais nada além de vir para cá. Eu não podia voltar para casa...

- Claro que não – Mione diz, em tom horrorizado. – Seus irmãos iam fazer a festa!

- Eu sei – respondo. – Então, simplesmente achei que... bem, você disse que estaria tudo bem se eu viesse para cá.

- Fico tão contente por você ter vindo... Quer dizer, olhe só para os dois. – Mione faz um sinal com a cabeça para o namorado e Harry, que se afastaram até uma mesa de ferro batido e estão misturando algum tipo de fórmula em taças compridas de champanhe. – Parecem gêmeos separados no nascimento. Só falam, falam e falam sobre todos os assuntos imagináveis: Aurores, Quadribol, cerveja, conhecidos que não viram mais, os bons tempos da escola. Antes eu não me importava, mas ando me sentindo totalmente como se estivesse segurando vela – ela me abraça. – Mas agora tenho a minha própria amiga para ficar conversando.

- Bem – digo, com um sorriso –, você sabe que sempre estou a postos para uma conversa. Mas e a namorada de Harry, Dominique? Não dá para conversar com ela?

Mione faz careta.

- Claro, se você quiser conversar a respeito de Dominique.

- Ah, eu tive levemente essa impressão, por causa dos chinelos de dedos.

- É mesmo? – Mione parece um pouco interessada. Porém, ela nem sempre valorizou minhas análises de moda. – Você captou uma vibração ruim entre eles?

- Não – apresso-me em dizer. – Não foi nada disso. Mas parece que ela está se esforçando demais. Tudo bem, ela é canadense. Acho que o meu radar não funciona muito bem quando a pessoa é estrangeira.

Mione faz outra careta.

- Está falando do Di? É, bem, sempre fiquei me perguntando o que você viu nele. Mas não está errada a respeito de Dominique. Aqueles chinelos? São Manolo Blahnik.

- Não! – Sei, por causa das minhas leituras de _Vogue_, que chinelos de dedo Manolo Blahnik podem custar mais de quarenta galeões. – Merlin. Sempre fiquei imaginando quem comprava isso...

- Hey, você duas. – Ron atravessa o gramado iluminado pelo luar na nossa direção. – Não vão fugir de suas tarefas. Temos álcool para ser inspecionado.

- Espere – Harry está um passo atrás dele. – Estou aqui com a primeira amostra de teste para elas – e entrega para cada uma de nós uma _flûte_ de champanhe cheia de um líquido borbulhante. – Kir Royales – ele diz –, feitos com champanhe produzido aqui mesmo, em Mirac.

Não sei o que é um Kir Royale, mas estou disposta a experimentar. Dominique aparece e exige um copo também.

- Ao que vamos brindar? – ela pergunta, erguendo a taça.

- Que tal aos acasos do destino? – Harry sugere.

Sorrio para ele à distância da grama que nos separa.

- Para mim, parece bom – digo, e todos nós brindamos. Então, tomo um gole.

Parece que estou bebendo Felix Felicis. Os sabores misturados de fruta silvestre, luz do sol, ouro líquido e champanhe dançam na minha língua. Acontece que Kir Royale é champanhe misturado com algum tipo de licor... de cassis, Mione explica, que é um tipo de frutinha silvestre.

- Agora, fale uma coisa para mim – Mione diz, quando termina seu comentário relativo ao cassis.

- O quê? – A esta altura, estou praticamente convencida de que isto tudo é um sonho e alguma hora vou acordar. Mas, até que o momento chegue, planejo me divertir.

- O que Harry quis dizer com aquele brinde? De acasos do destino e tudo o mais?

- Ah – dou uma olhada para ele, no lugar onde está dando risada com Ron –, não sei. Nada.

Hermione aperta os olhos para mim.

- Não venha com esta de nada para cima de mim, Ginny. Pode contar. O que aconteceu naquele trem?

- Nada! – exclamo, rindo um pouco para mim mesma. – Bem, quer dizer, eu estava chateada... sabe como é, por causa do Di. E chorei um pouco. Mas, como eu disse, ele foi muito solidário.

Mione apenas balança a cabeça.

- Tem mais coisa nessa história. Tem alguma coisa que você não está me dizendo. Eu sei.

- Não tem – garanto a ela.

- Bem, se tiver, sei que vou acabar descobrindo. Você nunca conseguiu guardar um segredo na vida.

Só dou risada para ela. Existem, sim, alguns segredos que consegui guardar dela até agora. E não planejo entregar tudo no futuro próximo.

Mas a única coisa que digo é:

- Sério, Mione, não aconteceu nada.

O que é, basicamente, a verdade.

Um pouco depois, caminho até o muro baixinho de pedra e fico lá parada, tentando absorver tudo aquilo: o vale, a lua subindo por cima do telhado do _château_ na frente do nosso, o céu noturno estrelado, os grilos, o cheiro adocicado de alguma flor que desabrocha à noite.

É coisa demais. Isto tudo é demais. Sair daquela salinha horrorosa do Ministério para vir parar aqui, tudo em um único dia...

Ao meu lado, Harry, que de algum modo conseguiu se desvencilhar de Ron e Dominique por um minuto, pergunta baixinho, enquanto me entrega outro copo de Kir Royale:

- Está melhor agora?

- Estou chegando lá – respondo, bebendo um golinho. Sorrio para ele. – Não tenho como agradecer por me deixar ficar aqui depois de tudo. E obrigada por... sabe como é. Não ter contado nada para eles.

Ele parece verdadeiramente surpreso.

- Claro que não. Para que servem os amigos?

Amigos. Então é isso que agora somos.

E, de algum modo, ali sob aquele luar, brindando com Kir Royales? É mais do que suficiente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá, leitores!

Agora, já na França, nova fase! Atualizei rapidinho dessa vez, não? xD

Obrigada as minhas companheiras fofas e que me dão apoio moral para continuar firme aqui: **Danda Jabur**, **oOLivia McCartneyOo **e **Bibiska Radcliffe!** Amo vocês, garotas. Continuem firmes aqui!

E obrigada a quem leu aí! Deixem seus coments para eu atualizar de novo, pois só vou se comentarem, okay?

Boa semana, pessoas!

Afetuosamente,

**LL.**


End file.
